Secrets Exposed
by Evil-Gwen
Summary: One year after graduation, the Roswellians escape the government and end up at an unusual school. RoswellHarry PotterAlternate book 5, does not include plots from last 2 books.
1. The Insane Plan

Secrets Exposed

Rating: PG-13 (unless I decide other wise.)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and Jason Katims.

Distribution: Please ask first.

Summary: One year after graduation, the Roswellians escape the government and end up at an unusual school. Harry & co. are in their fifth year.

Pairings: M/L, M/M, and few surprises along the way.

Warning: (for devoted Harry Potter fans) I messed with the timeline a little, but please just give me a chance. **This story takes place in an alternate fifth year.  I have not read OotP yet, and don't plan to until after I finish this story.  So there are not any spoilers to that book.**

Chapter 1: The Insane Plan

"The airport, are you insane?" Max exclaimed.

"Actually it was Maria's idea." Michael protested and Maria slapped his arm.

"We would never make it past the front door." Liz added.

"With all that's going on with the country today, I figured the government wouldn't care about us anymore."

"Maria, it's insane!" Liz exclaimed.

"Wait. What exactly are we fighting about?" Kyle asked sitting up. He looked around the van. Max and Liz are sitting in the front. Maria and Michael are sitting on the middle bench and him and Isabel are in the back. They are parked on a dark gravel road in Oley, Pa at one in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm confused. What is this "insane" plan?" Isabel asked, using her fingers to quote the word insane.

"You guys use your alien powers to create passports. We ditch the van and fly to England." Maria said simply.

"You know Max…" Isabel started.

"No," he cut her off. "It will never work."

"How do you know?" Michael asked. "I looked at the passport Maria got and duplicating it is easy."

"What passport?" Kyle asked.

"I pick pocketed some guy at the market last month. After Michael looked at it, I caught the guy in the parking lot and gave it back." Maria smiled.

Michael pulled his duplicate out of his pocket. Max took it. It looked real, with holograms and everything. Max looked at Michael with surprise ass Liz took it.

"Insane or not this might actually work." She said as she handed it to Kyle.

"Why England?" Isabel asked.

"Why not?" Maria answered. "We've been all over the country, and Canada is just too predictable. Plus I've always wanted to visit." 

"How long will it take to make the rest?" Max asked.

"By the time we get to Reading, I'll be done." Michael promised. "So is that a yes, Maxwell."

"Yes," Max said, "now can I get some sleep?"

"Sure," Maria said as she hugged Michael.

Liz's Journal-Wednesday, August 29th

And we thought it would be that easy. We have been on the road for a year now. After we left Roswell, we emptied our accounts at MAC machines, and pooled our money. Every once in a while we'd stop to get odd jobs to make cash. But do you have enough for plane tickets? And what are we going to do once we get there? Are we going to be able to leave the past behind?

"Sarah Carson." Maria said as Michael waved his hand over the passport. Next to the name Isabel's picture appeared. 

"Where are we from?" Michael asked.

"Iron River, Michigan."

"How did you pick that?"

"I just closed my eyes, opened the book, placed my finger somewhere, and ta-da." Maria said with a smile.

"You and Isabel are going to be sisters." 

"Okay."

"Pick a name."

"Melissa."

Michael waved his hand over Maria passport.

"Sarah?" Kyle asked looking down at the passports on the bench.

"Pick a name for Max." Michael told him.

Kyle grinned evilly. "Richard."

"Why would you pick that?" Maria asked.

"Think nicknames." Kyle said smiling.

"Wha…oh." Maria smiled. "This will be interesting."

"Did you name me yet?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, Nick Michaels." Maria answered. "Michael and you are brothers, and me and Isabel are sisters. Our cover story is that we are college kids. We go to school around here, and we are going to London for a week before school starts."

"How long have you been up?" Kyle asked.

"An hour." Maria replied. "I'm going to take the drivers seat."

She nudged Max and they switched. She started the engine and pulled the van onto the road. Max lay down on the floor and went back to sleep. 

"So what are we going to do with the van?" Kyle asked.

"Jesse left the papers in the glove compartment, so I figured we'd sell it. We'll use the money along with my hidden life's savings for tickets."

"Hidden?"

"Yeah, I actually had two thousand saved for me and Maria, that I didn't tell Max about." Michael said quietly.

"Who wants coffee?" Maria asked.

Kyle and Michael raised their hands.

Two hours later-Michael is haggling with a used car salesman in Reading. While he is doing that, the girls are freshening up in the bathroom. Kyle and Max went ahead to the airport to pick up tickets.

"I looked up the ticket online last month at a library." Maria said. "About a block from the airport is a train station, it's the fastest way out of London."

"You really looked into this." Isabel commented.

"Yeah, well, it was my back up in case Max said no or we had to split up." Maria said as she pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"How did you convince Michael?" Liz asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Maria said. "He was reading travel books in school before graduation. He wanted to go to the World Cup. So, I looked up the price of tickets. Then graduation happened and it wasn't until recently that he mentioned it again. So I borrowed the passport and he started trying to make one. We tested his at Niagara Falls. That's how we knew it would work."

Liz and Isabel were speechless as they followed Maria out front to where Michael is waiting.

"So how much?" Maria asked.

"I haggle for ten minutes and the most he'll give me is $3000."

"Sounds good enough," Liz said. "So where's the airport?"

"I called a cab it's about a half hour drive."

They met Kyle and Max at the entrance. Kyle handed everyone a ticket for the very next flight to London. "So we just have to go through the metal detectors and we're home free." Michael whispered to the nervous Max.

"That's the part I'm afraid of." Max whispered back as they got in line. Isabel went first, then Kyle, Liz, Max, Michael, and Maria. After Liz went through two security guards pulled her out to pat her down and search her bag. Max watched trying hard to keep calm. "I told you this was insane." He whispered.

Maria saw a guard glance at him. 'Idiot,' she thought. "Don't be stupid." She said. "Your mom will never find out we exchanged the ticket home for tickets to London."

A guard smiled at her. Maria smiled back as Liz rejoined the group. Once they were further down the terminal, Maria slapped Max's arm.

"Are you stupid?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"So are they rest of us, but you don't see us saying words like "insane." That's one of the most suspicious words right now."

iFlight to London now boarding at terminal 6.i

"That's us." Kyle said. 

"Where's the terminal?" Isabel asked. 

"There," Maria pointed to the terminal three down from where they were at. She noticed the bathrooms were located next to their terminal. "Hey, I'll meet you there. I gotta use the bathroom."

The group acknowledged her as she spilt away.

As she came out she saw the guard from the metal detectors standing right outside. "Melissa?" He asked looking directly at her.

Maria tried to stay calm. She looked up, "yes?" The guard looked younger close up, maybe 25ish.

"Are you sure that's your name?"

"Excuse?"

"You're headed to London right?"

Maria started freaking out. "What's going on?"

He glanced around. "My superiors are suspicious of your group. You don't seem so dangerous to me." He looked here up and down as he talked. "But apparently your friend's mention of insanity raised questions."

Maria swallowed her gum.

"They are running background checks based on your faces. If something comes up you'll be arrested by the embassy police the second you land.

"Why are you telling me this?" Maria could barely talk.

"I'm not sure something in my gut is telling me to. Go your plane is boarding." He said looking over her head.

"Thank you." Maria said, as she started to turn away. She turned back kissed his right cheek and then ran to over to where Liz is waiting for her.

"Maria, what was that about?" Liz asked.

Maria handed the flight attendant her ticket. "Where's everyone else?"

Liz handed the flight attendant her ticket. "In their seats all ready." They started down the hall to the plane. "Maria?" 

Maria saw the flight attendants on either side of the hall. "Dad, knows so we have to meet him at the train station when we land."

Liz looked at Maria in confusion. "What?" 

"We have to meet dad at the train station that's near the airport." Maria got on the plane and found Michael sitting at a window seat. She and Liz walked over.

"You want the window seat?" He asked standing up.

"Sure," she turned to Liz. "Don't tell, Max, yet."

Liz nodded her head and sat in the empty seat between Kyle and Max. Michael took Maria's bag and put it in the overhead storage. Maria buckled up and got comfortable. She turned to Michael as he sat down. 

"We're meeting dad at the train station."

He nodded his head understanding the code for: we're in trouble, time to run again.

"Okay, is he mad?"

"He didn't say, he's stilling trying to figure out why we picked London."

"How did he figure it out?"

"He heard Max's outburst the phone."

"Great." Michael said through his teeth.

"I'm going to take a nap." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Maria, wake up. We're here."

Maria opened her eyes. "Already?"

"Yeah." Michael unbuckled Maria and stood up and grabbed their bags. Maria took hers from Michael and stood up. As the line moved she followed him out.

"Where's the train station?" He asked over his shoulder.

"It should only be about three blocks away." The line stopped for a minute, Maria saw a flight attendant come out of the bathroom next to her.

"Excuse me?"

The woman smiled. "Yes?"

"Do you know where King's Cross train station is?"

"Sure, go out the main entrance, turn right and it's a mile away."

"Thank you." Maria smiled. 


	2. Run & Hide

Chapter 2

Run & Hide

Once the whole group was together in the airport, they told Max.  

"What?"  He couldn't believe them.

Michael looked around.  "Liz," she looked up at him as he handed her a wad of cash.  "There is $100, exchange it into pounds."  She took it and walked swiftly over to the exchange office a few feet away.

Maria looked around to see four men in business suits walk toward the terminal they just exited.  The pulled out wallets and stopped in front of the flight attendants.  "Time to run."  She said.  The group calmly followed her toward the main entrance.  Liz caught up with them.

Liz turned to see the four men show the flight attendants their badges and photos.  One of the women nodded her head and point at Liz.  Liz grabbed Max's hand as the men turned and looked directly at her.  "We've been targeted."  Liz said loud enough for only the group to hear.  They quickened their pace.

Maria felt Michael grab her hand as they saw the entrance ahead of them.

Max looked over his shoulder; the four men were following them.  "Run for it."  

They all took off for the exit.  Isabel who was the last one out melted the lock.  As the door swung closed behind her, the door sealed itself.  Isabel glanced back to see the men crash into the door.  "I bought us some time, but it's not much."

Maria led the group to the station.

As they ran in Maria saw a couple herding a group of children into the station.

"Come on or we'll miss the train, on to Platform 9 ¾."

Michael glanced at Maria.  "You heard that too right?"  He asked.

"I think so."  Maria watched the group, all the children had red hair except two: a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with shaggy brown hair wearing little round glasses.  They were all pushing carts.  On the shaggy haired boy's cart was a large cage with a snowy owl inside.

"In coming," Maria heard Kyle yell.

The boy looked at Maria and then to the men chasing them.  He looked back at Maria, and then at Isabel.  Isabel is using her power to move objects into their pursuers way.  He smiled at Maria as he turned left following the redheads.  Maria gripped Michael's hand and pulled him after the boy.

"Where are we going?"  He asked.

"To the weird platform," she said, trying to keep an eye on the boy.  "How are we doing back there?"

He glanced back.  "Not great."

Maria looked up the signs read 9 and then 10.  She searched for the boy and spotted him running really fast toward a brick column.  Just as he should have crashed, he disappeared into it.

"Isabel, block their view."  Michael yelled.

Isabel created a big burst of steam.  "Go!"

One by one they ran into the column.

 Kyle couldn't believe his eyes.  Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts.  There were kids everywhere with parents waving good-bye.  Michael led them to the end of the train to the luggage car.  He glanced around.  Seeing that all attention was on the kids, he jumped inside.  Once in the car the group moved to the very back of the and hid among the luggage.  About five minutes later, the door were shut and locked, and the train lurched forward.

"Well, here we go."  Kyle whispered. 

"Do we even know where we're headed?"  Max asked.

"Who cares we got away."  Michael replied.

"Hogwarts."  Maria said.

They all looked at her in confusion.

"That's what it says on the signs and the train."  She explained.

"But where is that?"  Liz asked.

"Who cares we got away, didn't we?"  Michael repeated.

No one spoke for a while after that.

Maria and Michael crawled away from the group to be alone.

"Those two are like rabbits."  Isabel commented, hearing the soft moanings of pleasure from the other side of the car.

"Don't tell me you and Jesse weren't at it every time you got the chance?"  Kyle asked.

"Not like those two and not in public."  Isabel replied.

"Sorry, I brought him up."

"No, it's okay.  We were the wrong people at the wrong time."  

"No, you were the right people, just wrong circumstance."  Kyle said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Kyle.  So how long do you think this ride will be?"  Isabel asked wistfully.

"Hours."  Kyle said looking around.  Max and Liz are asleep.

Isabel used her power to create a small ball of light.  She saw names on the luggage.  In front of her was a large black chest.  Over Kyle's head was a name surrounded by snakes.  Kyle looked up to see what she was looking at.   "Malfoy?"  He whispered.

"What's with the snakes?"      

"Obviously belongs to a boy."

"Obviously."  She mocked him.  "What time is it?"

"Um, London time, it's noon."

"Do you have any food?"

Kyle reached into his backpack, rummaged around, pulled something out and tossed it to her.

"Catch."  Isabel said as she tossed him the glowing ball.  

As he caught it, he realized it was the size of a ping-pong ball.  "Cool."  It was as light as a feather and felt as warm as Isabel's hand.

"Peanuts and M&M's.'  She cocked an eyebrow at him.  "You save the strangest things."  He threw the ball up and caught it.  "At least it's edible."

"At least."

"The case behind you says: Potter."

"Mmm. Potter and Malfoy."

Liz awoke a few hours later.  "We stooped moving?"  She whispered.

"Yeah, I think we're here."  She heard Kyle say.

"Wherever here is," Maria added.

They heard the door open; no one made a sound.  Then they heard the pitter-patter of type noises.

Liz heard a gasp next to her.  She turned to her right and came face to face with two large eyes.  Liz blinked, the eyes blinked.  Without warning another figure appeared with a lantern.  The light flashed over the Roswellians and then swung back.  The two figures were two small impish creatures.

"Stowaways!"  The first squeaked.

"Intruders!"  The second added.

They ran away and the door to the car slammed closed.

"Well, that was interesting."  Kyle whispered.  

They got up and walked over to see if they could get out before anyone else came.  Before Max could touch the door, it slid open.  Standing before them is a large man with a big grisly beard, the two small creatures, and a greasy haired man.  The greasy haired man raised his right hand.  In it was a stick, which he waved at them.  A beam of light shot out of the tip and hit the group.  They all slumped to the floor of the car unconscious.


	3. Friend or Foe

Chapter 3

Friend or Foe

Michael awoke to find himself sitting in what looked like a classroom.  He is seated at a long table in front of him is a large chalkboard.  Michael stood up, climbed over the table, and walked up to the board.  There are weird pictures on it and a chart.  On the top, it reads Transfiguration.  Michael hears Kyle groan.

"What the hell?"

Before that question can be answered, the door swings open and a stern looking woman walks in.  She looks the group over and the walks to the front of the room.  After a few minutes the rest awake.  The woman waits until their attention turns to her.  "I am to take you to the headmaster's office."  She tells them.

"Headmaster?"  Liz asks.  "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Liz is about to object, but Maria puts her hand over Liz's mouth.

"Liz is a scientist and we're trespassing, so she'd be better off if she just kept her mouth closed."  Maria said explaining her action.

The woman smiled.  "Well, Liz is about to have a rude awakening.  If you will just follow me."

They followed her through the hall, up some stairs, and down another hall.  She stopped in front of a large statue.

"Cookies 'n' Cream."  She said.

To everyone's surprise the statue moved aside to reveal a flight of stairs.  The woman led them up the stairs and into a large office.  Six chairs were set up in a semi-circle in front of a large desk.  Standing to their right by a window is the greasy haired man.

"Sit."  The woman tells them, they do.  She turns to the man, "Severus, watch them while I get Dumbledore."

The man nods his head and watches her leave.  Once she is gone, he sneers at the group.

"So where to next, Maria?"  Max asks after five minutes.

"Antar."  Maria answers.  "You can build us a space ship and go home."

"Well, this was your idea."  He retorted.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't knocked up Tess in the first place we wouldn't be here."  She sneered back. 

Kyle turned to Severus, while they fought to find that he seemed very interested in their little squabble.  Before anyone else could speak the woman returned followed by an elderly man with a long white beard and a hat that reminded Kyle of those costume wizard hats.  He sat down behind the desk, as the woman placed a patched brown hat on the shelf behind him.  As the man looks at the Roswellians, his eyes widen when he sees Max, Isabel, and Michael.

"Dear Merlin."  He says as he pulled out what Kyle figured is a wand.  The man stands up.  "Who are you?"  He asks loudly, pointing the wand at the three.

The Roswellians jump to their feet.  "Whoa!  What-what's going on?"  Kyle exclaims.

The man continues to point at the three, "you died 30 years ago."

"Excuse me?"  Max asks.

"You're dead!"  The man repeats.

"The donors."  Liz whispers, realizing what is going on.  "Your donors were wizards."  She says aloud. 

"Donors?"  The woman asks.

"Max, we have to tell them."  Liz says.

"Tell us what?"  Severus asks suspiciously.

"The three of us aren't from here, well not completely.  We're half alien."  Isabel explains.  The three adults stare at them, no one is sure what to do.  Isabel continues to explain their origins to the professors.  They remained quiet listening to all she had to say.  She also explained why they had stowed away on the Hogwarts train.  After she finished, she saw Dumbledore is smiling at her.

"So technically you three are half-wizard."  He states.

"Yeah, I guess so."  Isabel replies.

The other two professors look at Dumbledore with interest.

"What are your names?"  He asks.

They each introduce themselves.

"Deluca?"  Dumbledore asks.  "Are you related to Amy Deluca?"

"She's my mom."  Maria tells him.

As she says this the pacing Severus falls flat on his face.  All eyes turn to him as he stands up.

"You know my mom?"  Maria asked.

"I did a long time ago." 

Before Maria could ask more Snape changed the subject.  "So what are we going to do with them?"  

"They are to become students, if they really are part wizard then they need to be schooled to be control their powers."

Both professors looked at each other with doubt.

"With all that's going on now, I really don't think…" 

Dumbledore cut Snape off.  "They may be able to help when the time arrives.  Second I do not want any student or professor talking to Fudge about this."

Both professors nodded their heads.

"Well, if they are going to be students, should they be sorted?"  The woman asked.

"It is the proper thing to do, isn't it?  Severus, can you please bring one student from each house here.  Meanwhile Minerva and I will start the sorting."

Snape left and Dumbledore turned around.  He picked up the old, patched hat, and put it down on the desk.   The Roswellians watched in awe the hat moved and then spoke.  "What's going on?"

"Sorry, we have six more students to sort."

"Six?  What happened, did they fall in the lake, lose their letter?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"If you're going to interrupt my sleep it does."

"Never mind," the woman said as she picked up the hat.  "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."  She placed the hat on Liz's head.

"Mmm," the hat spoke in Liz's head.  "Courage, strength, very smart.  It's obvious where you belong.  Ravenclaw!"

The woman took the hat off Liz's head and placed it on Kyle's.  

"Mm.  Courage, intelligence, power-not visible, but a great potential for a lot of power.  Slytherin!"

Max and Isabel were also sorted into Ravenclaw.  Maria is next.

"Your mother was the bridge, but upon her leave it crumbled.  So now I put this task in your hands to become the bridge between the houses.  Hufflepuff!"

Michael was last and the house put him into Gryffindor.  The woman put the hat away as Snape arrived with four confused students, two boys and two boys.

 "Tomorrow at breakfast you'll receive the class schedules, hopefully I will get some wands for you to use, and this weekend or next I will get Hagrid to take you all school supplies.  And now these students will show you to your houses.  Harry, raise your hand."  The brown haired boy did.  "Michael, go with Harry."

Dumbledore continued until only Snape and McGonagall were left.

"Albus, are you sure about this?"  Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, and Snape, I want this to stay quiet.  The students will talk for the mean time they are simply American students who haven't discovered their powers until recently."

Snape nodded his head.

Michael followed the boy out of the headmaster's office and down the hall.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  The boy introduced himself.

"Uh, Michael Guerin.  Hey, you're the kid from the train station."

"Yeah, we thought we were going to miss it.  So who was chasing you?"

"Bad people, who don't understand our power."

"Were they you-know-who's agents?"

"The government?"

"You-know-who, Voldermort?"

"Who?"

"You never heard of Voldermort, I thought all wizards did."

"I'm not a wizard."

"But?"

"Look, kid, I'm an orphan, I don't have parents.  My friends and I are from the US and whoa…" Michael and Harry stopped in front of the stairs.  "The stairs are moving."  Michael said looking up. 

"Yeah, they tend to do that."  Harry said stepping up.  "Just be careful where you step some are trick steps."

As they started up, Michael heard Kyle's voice, "we sleep where?"

"In the dungeon."  Replied the pale white haired boy who was leading Kyle down.

"Why?"

"Because, why do you ask such idiotic questions?"

"Night, Kyle."  Michael called down.

Kyle looked up and smiled.  "As long as it's better than the van."

"Should be."

"See you tomorrow!"  Kyle yelled as he followed the snotty blonde down the stairs. 


	4. First Impressions

Chapter 4

First Impressions

The girl (Cho Chang) led Isabel, Max, and Liz up to the large painting.

"Listen carefully, because you can't get in without the password."  The painting is of a sphinx; it looked down at the four.

"Who are they?"  It asked.

"New students, they came late."

"Hmm, password."

"Bookworm."

The painting swung open to reveal a large hole.  Cho stepped inside with the three following.

"This is the common room, to the right is the boy's dorm and to the left is the girl's."

Liz looked at Max.  Suddenly he realized what that meant.  Isabel saw Cho watching them; she smiled.

"So where is my room?"  Isabel started to pull Cho away.  

"Oh, breakfast," Cho turned back around.  "It's in the main hall, it's from 7-8:30 if you get up before 7:30 I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."  Max replied, as Isabel pulled Cho away.

Michael arrived at the common room the next morning dressed, washed, and ready to eat.  Sitting in a chair reading is a 15-year-old girl with brown hair.  Michael stood behind her reading over her shoulder.  "The eating habits of a Horntail Dragon include…"  He read silently.

"It isn't polite to read over my shoulder without introducing yourself."  The girl said as she looked up at him.

"Hi."  Michael walked around and sat down in a large chair next to hers.  "Michael Guerin," he told her as he held out his hand.

"Hermione Granger."  She said shaking his hand.

"What are you reading?"

She showed him the front of the book.  'Dragons, Dragons, Dragons'

"Sounds interesting."

"It is, it lists every know species of dragons and their characteristics."

"Cool."

"So you're one of the stowaways?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wondering what's for breakfast."  Michael replied.

Hermione frowned for a second, upset that he didn't answer how she wanted him to.  She smiled.  "If you wait a minute for my friends Ron and Harry, I'll show you to the great hall."

"Okay."

"They should be down soon, Ron and Harry never pass up a chance for food."

Michael smiled, "we'll get along fine then."

About a minute later Harry and a redhead walk in.

"Hi, this is Ron Weasley."  Harry introduced.

"Michael Guerin."  Michael introduced himself.

Ron shook Michael's hand, as he looked him up and down.  "You're from the train station."  Ron said.

"Yeah, you're one of the many redheads."

"Yeah, you'll meet the rest later."

"So where's the food?"  Michael asked.

Harry and Ron smiled as they led the way.

            As Kyle walked into the great hall, he knew exactly where he didn't want to sit.  He also noticed that everyone is sitting with their houses.  He glanced over at Crabb, Goyle, and Malfoy and then searched the hall for a familiar face.  He spotted Michael sitting with three of his housemates.  Kyle walked over and stopped next to Michael.

"Hi, can I please sit with you?"  Kyle begged.

"Sure," Michael replied.

Not noticing Ron, Harry, and Herimone's suspicious glances, Kyle sat to Michael's right.

"What house are you in?"  Ron asked.

"The snake one."  Kyle said, trying to think of what it is called.

"Slytherin?"  Harry asked.

"Yeah, that one."  Kyle shuddered.  "They're all a bunch of filthy rich brats."  He watched at more kids sat down.  "Are we supposed to sit with our house?"

"I guess, we always did," Hermione replied.

Kyle helped himself to some bacon and eggs.  Michael smiled as he watched Kyle eat.  "God, huh?"

"Delicious."

Ron and Harry watch with fascination as Michael and Kyle eat.

Owl hoots fill the hall.  Kyle and Michael look up in confusion, as a piece of paper drops into each of their hands.

"Class schedules," Hermione explained.  "Mail is also delivered by owl."

Kyle noticed a little message on the bottom of the schedule.  "When you are finished eating come to the professor's table."

"You done?"  Kyle asked Michael.

"Yeah," Michael said standing up.  "See you guys later."

Dumbledore waited until the Roswellians and a 1st year from each house assembled in front of him.  "Everyone's here?"  He asked the group.  When he saw all ten pair of eyes look toward him, he continued.  "Follow me."  He led the group to their left, through a door, up stairs, and into a small room.  They were greeted by a man familiar to all Hogwarts students.  "Mr. Olivander, these are the young people I told you about.  (whispers to Olivander) I took all my valuables out."

"Thank you, Professor."

"After you receive your wands, you and your house mates are to go to class.  Introduce yourselves.  Hopefully next weekend, Hagrid will take you to get the rest of your supplies."  Dumbledore walked to the door.  "I'm going to leave you now, I have a class to teach."

As Dumbledore left, Mr. Olivander pulls out a large trunk and opens it to reveal tons of boxes.  "Who's first?"

Kyle glanced at Max, before Max could step forward Kyle did.  "I will."

"Alright and you are?"

"Kyle Valenti."

"Ah, how about this one."  He hands Kyle a wand.

Kyle took it, "should I wave it at something?"

Olivander nodded his head.

Kyle waves it at a box on the small table in the room.  The box explodes sending the wrapped candies inside flying in all directions.

"No, I guess not."  Olivander takes the wand and hands Kyle another.  "Redwood 8 ½ inches with a single drop of phoenix blood in the core."

Kyle took it and watched it glow in his hand.

"Excellent, the wand has chosen you.  Who's next?"

Max stood as Kyle turned to the four kids, found his housemate, and the two left.  Max tried four before he found his: Willow 8 ¼ inches with a single sphinx hair.

Isabel: Oak 8 inches with a unicorn hair.

Liz: Spruce 9 inches with a mermaid scale

Michael: Chestnut 9 inches with a scale from a Horntail Dragon

Maria tried about ten and none of them took to her.  Olivander kicked the 1st year out for a minute.  Maria sat down on the floor.  Olivander sat down across from her. 

"If I may ask who are your parents?"

"I never met my dad, but my mom is Amy Deluca."

"Amy?"

Maria nodded her head.

"I want you to talk to your mother and then come back and talk to me, alright?"

"Okay."

"You should get to class and so no one suspects anything," he pulled out another wand.  "Consider it a practice wand, mostly so your classmates will leave you alone.  It can help you perform simple spells, until we figure this out."  He smiled.

Maria took it and smiled.  "What is it made of?"

"7 1/2 willow with a bit of unicorn horn."

Maria smiled as she stood up.  "Thank you," and left for class.

Michael and Kyle had Potions first, then charms.  Meanwhile Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had Herbology first and Potions second.  Mara sat with her guide, Paul Twitch.  He is from a wizard family.  On the way to class he told her everything he could about the wizard world.  He also told Maria what he knew of Snape. Paul offered to lend Maria some supplies for class until she got her own, he also didn't want to get yelled at by Snape.  So when they got to class, Maria is a little bit nervous.  Once everyone is seated Snape began is annual spew.  Maria watched him glare a t a few students as he talked including Max.  Snape had them take a good deal of notes by the time class ended.  When lunch rolled around the Roswellians were eager to see each other.  Kyle ditched his brat Sly Vice for the company of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  It was then that he met Colin Creevy and his camera.  Maria who came over to sit with Michael was blinded by Colin's flashbulb.  Maria blinked as she sat down between Kyle and Michael.

"Where are the others?"  She asked.

Kyle answered.  They decided to stay and learn all the could from their own house."

"Oh."  ((FLASH)) Maria turned and glared at Colin.  He smiled.  She smiled back, reached over and snatched the camera away.  "Didn't your mother tell you no cameras at the table."

Colin is speechless.

"You can have it back after lunch." 

Fred and George look at each other.  "Can we have it?"  Fred asks.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"By looking at Ron, I don't think I should trust you two with it."  Maria said.

The twins glanced at Ron who smiled back at them.

"So where are you from?"  Harry asked changing the subject.

"The US."  Kyle said.

"Obliviously, where?"  Fred asked, smiling at Kyle's joke.

"New Mexico."  Michael told them.

As the guys told the all about Quidditch, Liz, Max, and Isabel are learning about the school.  Cho is telling them everything she can.  

"First year we had Quirell, 2nd Lockhart, 3rd Remus Lupin, 4th an Auror named Moody, I say the position is cursed."

"But then why would Snape want it so bad."  Liz asked.

"Well, rumor says Snape was into dark magic when he was young."

"Why is he here?"  Max asked.

"Dumbledore trusts him."

Maria is anxious as Paul leads her to the Charms class.  Even though she was told that wands aren't used until week two.

"Hey, Paul?"

The boy looks up, "yeah?"

"What would you call a person from a wizard family with no powers?"\

"A squib, why?"

"Just wondering.  It just that my powers come and go and…"

"And you're afraid of what the Slytherins will say?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll find out."  Paul said as they walked into the class.

Once everyone is seated, the class started.  Professor Flitwick started them with a lot of notes.  Maria left the class wondering how to get a note to her mom. 


	5. Placemats, Bank Accounts, & Shopping

Chapter 5

Placemats, Bank Accounts, & Shopping

The first week went by so fast that before anyone knew it, it is Saturday morning.  The Roswellians are to meet Hagrid outside the great hall when they are finished eating.  At breakfast they each sat at with their own houses for the first time since they arrived.  Michael thought he would find he and Harry in the same boat; was disappointed to discover that Harry has a godfather.  Harry received a letter from him that morning.  Hermione caught his disappointed look.

"You're going to Diagon Alley today, right?"

"Yeah, have to get supplies."  Michael said depressed.

"Are you going to get an owl?"

"I guess."

"Well, you can either get an owl, toad, or cat."

"Oh."

"Are you alright, you seem homesick."

"Can't be."

"Why not?"

"Cause to be home sick you need a home."

"So you're an orphan?"

"Yeah."

"If you ever want to talk about…"

Michael looked at her, but didn't reply.

Hermione lowers her voice.  "If it makes you feel better, his god-father is wanted and Harry can't see him."

Michael raised his eyebrows.  "That actually sounds kinda cool."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Kyle hated his house, but figured he should try and be friendly.  Except they were all so cold, he wasn't sure where to start.

"Kyle Valenti," a cold voice sneered, "you're sitting in my seat."

Kyle didn't even bother to look up.  Instead he looked at the bench and lifted his plate and looked at the table.  "There's nothing."

"Excuse me?"  The boy sneered.

"There's no name."  Kyle saw a first year and a fifth year girl try to hide their smiles.  "If this was your seat there would at least be a name here.  Or at least a fancy placemat that says 'Draco sits here,' right?"

"Do you have any idea who my father is?"

"Why did he buy you this spot?"

"How dare…"

Kyle interrupted.  "You know if you keep bitching about your stupid seat, you are going to miss breakfast."  Kyle put a forkful of eggs in his mouth.  When Kyle didn't receive a reply, he smiled at the two girls who started giggling.  "The comedy style of Kyle Valenti, I'll be here all semester."  He said and received more giggles.  He looked across the table to see Draco had taken a seat at the end of the table.  "I guess he really was hungry.  Hey does anyone have a piece of paper?"

A 7th year boy sitting next to Kyle handed him a piece of paper and a quill.  On the paper Kyle printed 'KYLE VALENTI'S PLATE.'  He handed the quill back to the boy and put the paper above his plate.  "There now I'm at my seat."

The girls giggled and a few boys snickered.

Meanwhile Maria is getting to know her roommates.  They want to know everything about America, while she wants to know everything about the wizard world.  Erin O'Grady is a from a ½ wizard family (and like Seamus she also blows things up), Lucy McKay is from a muggle family, while Kayla Mist and Sarah Embers are both pure wizards.  Ten minutes later she left them when she saw Kyle get up and walk over to where Michael is standing at the entrance of the hall.

After Michael left the table Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the library.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"  Ron asked.

"Nothing."

"Something's up, you have that I have a secret look on your face."

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, Michael said they're from New Mexico, right?"

"Yes, so?"  Harry asked.

"Well, do you know what is in New Mexico?"

"People?"  Ron asked.

Hermione gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.  Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Roswell."

"What about it?"  Harry asked.

"You've never heard of Roswell?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"In 1947, something crashed in the desert of Roswell.  The government covered it up and said it was a weather balloon."

"And the other theory?"  Harry asked.

Hermione smiled.  "Aliens."  

"Hermione, how much sleep have you gotten this week?"  Ron asked.

"Look I found a book in the Muggle Studies section."  Hermione led them quietly through the library.

The group made their way down to Hagrid's cabin together.  Hagrid was waiting for them.  When he let them in they discovered that he isn't alone.

"Professor Snape shall be coming with us.  Yer don't mind, do yer?"

"No, not at all."  Maria said, smiling.  The rest of the group looked at Snape anxiously. 

"Alright then."  Hagrid picked up a large jar off of the table and held it up.  "This is called Floo Powder.  "I'll go first and Snape will go last."  Hagrid stepped into the large fireplace, "Diagon Alley," as he dropped the powder a green flame rose up and consumed him.

Once they are all together Hagrid led them to Gringotts to exchange their money and open accounts.  The Roswellians are amazed by all of Diagon.  In Gringotts Liz exchanges the group's money, while Michael exchanges his life's savings.  Hagrid asks a goblin if they can open an account.

"Two actually."  Michael adds, receiving curious looks from all but Maria.  

The goblin hands Michael and Liz each a key and then leads them to the carts.     

"I'm going to wait here."  Hagrid announces. 

The group splits in two, Liz, Max and Isabel, & Snape, Michael, Kyle, and Maria.  Once they are settled in the carts, each one sped off in different directions.  Liz had (along with Snape's help) calculated how much they would need, and left the rest in the vault.  Michael on the other hand deposited half.

Once the group is back together, Max pulls Michael to the side.  "Not now, but we have a talk."

"Yes, King Maxwell."  Michael retorts.  He smiles at Snape, who had overheard.

"Are yer buying everyone's things?"  Hagrid is asking Liz.

"Yes."

"Well, maybe we should break into two groups.  Half go fer books, other half fer robes."  Hagrid suggested.  Snape agreed and took Kyle, Michael, and Maria for robes.

Afterward they will met to buy their familiars.

"I don't know what everyone is talking about."  Maria said as they entered the shop.  "You don't seem so nasty to me."  She said to Snape.  

Snape didn't reply instead he eyed her curiously.

"I think it's just a front."  She said as she went to get fitted.

Snape looked at Michael.

"Yes, she is for real."  Michael told him.  "So you knew Amy as a teenager, that must have been interesting."

"You have no idea."

"So will we be safe in the wizard world?"

"From the muggle authorities?  Yes."

"Good."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Michael said defensively.  "Another one like us blew up an army base after she crashed her ship in the middle of the desert."

Snape didn't reply.

The woman in the back called for the next person as Maria walked out.

"We have to get cauldrons too."  Liz said as the group left the book store with all the books.

"Yes, Snape and I agreed that his group will pick them up while you are getting yer robes."

As they walked something caught Isabel's eye.  It was the Flying Broomstick shop.  Hagrid saw her interest.

"Dumbledore said you three were the reincarnation of wizards.  Isabel, yer past life was the captain of her Quidditch team."

"Really?"  Her face lit up.

"So you've heard about it then?"

"It's all the kids talk about."

"In two weeks you'll see why."

"Who's playing?"

"Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

A half hour later the group met in front of the Owl Eporium.  The group went inside to find that it not only sold owls, but other familiars as well.  Michael got a toad, Max got a barn owl, Maria picked out a brown owl with a white face.  Liz decided to share with Max, while Isabel picked out a small black cat.  Kyle is in the back looking happily at a cage.  Snape walked up behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

"Interesting choice, Mr. Valenti." 

"Yeah, but would I be allowed to have it."

"If anyone asks, say I vouched for you."

Kyle smiled, Maria was right Snape wasn't so bad.  Snape got Eelop's attention so Kyle could pay for his animal.

Snape put a glamour on the Roswellians so they could take the train back to school.  The train had only three cabins open.  Max, Liz, and Isabel took the first.  Kyle, Hagrid, and Michael in the next; leaving Maria alone with Snape.  Once she was settled she asked, "so my mom?"

Snape remained quiet.

"Did you two date or something?"

"No."

"She was a Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

"How did you know her?"  Maria stared intently at him until he answered.

"My roommate dated her."

"Your roommate?"

"Yes, I really think you should talk to her about this."

"Oh, I intend to, that's why I bought Alex."

Both Snape and Maria looked at the owl.  Snape turned to look at Maria; tears trickled down her face.

"You must really miss your mom."

"No, Alex.  He was my best friend and that bitch killed him"  Snape could hear the pain in her voice.  Maria got up and sat down next to him.  She buried her head in his shoulder and cried.  Snape had no idea what to do.


	6. A Letter Home, Draco’s Problem, & Packin...

Chapter 6

A Letter Home, Draco's Problem, & Packing

Dear Mom,

I really don't know how to ask you.  We escaped the government in London.  We stowed away on a usual train and arrived at Hogwarts.  Your alum, right?  The professors know you, especially Severus Snape.  Ring a bell?  Why didn't you tell me about this?  And if you're a witch, why don't I have any powers?  Who am I?  Who are you?  Please write back.

Maria

Maria looked down at what she had just written.

PS.  The sorting hat told me that I am a bridge, too.

She folded the letter, put it in an envelope, and sealed it.  She addressed the envelope and handed it to Alex.  She opened the window and watched the owl take off into the night.

By the time Kyle put all his stuff away it was time for dinner.  So he left his animal in his room and went to dinner.  After dinner he brought the animal into the common room, while he studied.  Draco and company walked into the room.  Draco stopped dead and stared at Kyle.

"What?"  Kyle asked after five minutes of being stared at.

"There's a ferret."

"Yeah, so?"

"Where is there a ferret in here?"

"He's mine."  Kyle heard giggling from Pansy and her group.  The ferret scampered up to Draco, sniffed his feet and then ran up his right leg.  Draco freaked out as it stopped and held onto the top of his head.  "Draco hold still."  Draco froze as Kyle reached up the grab the animal.  "Come here, Jim."  The ferret tapped Draco's head and then jumped onto Kyle's left shoulder.  "So what's your problem with ferrets?"  As Kyle asked the room erupted with laughter.

"Kyle got a ferret?"  Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?"  Michael asked looking at laughing twins.

"Last year the DADA teacher turned Malfoy into a ferret."  Harry explained.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"No, we have a different DADA teacher every year.  Last year it was a man named Alastor Moody, he was an Auror."  Hermione explained.  "Draco was picking on Harry…"

"And POW Moody turned him into a ferret!"  Ron exclaimed.

"A bouncing ferret."  Harry added.

Michael laughed at the thought.

Roswell, NM Deluca Residence, 2 days later-Amy is sitting in the living room making alien beaded necklaces.  She glances toward Maria's bedroom sadly.  Suddenly she hears someone knocking on the front door.  She gets up and opens the front door.  Nothing, suddenly something pushes past her and into the house.  Amy turns to see an owl perch on the coffee table.

"I'm dreaming."  She says to no one as she closes the door.  She turns to see the bird looking at her intently.  "Please, please be dreaming."  She looks the bird over, in its beak is an envelope addressed to her.  But really gets to her in the hand writing on the front, it's Maria's.  Amy slips to the floor as she faints.

Two hours pass before Amy finally wakes up.  She awakes to the bird's hooting.  "Alright, I'm awake."  Amy sits on the couch and takes the envelope from the owl.  She opens it and reads.  When she finishes, she stares at the bird with tears in her eyes.  "Why?  Why?"  

She receives no answer.

"What do I do?  I don't even know who to contact?"

The owl flies over to the desk, picks up a piece of paper, and flies back over.  Amy takes the paper and picks up a pen.

Dear Maria,

I feel I should explain in person.  I'm going to catch the next flight over.  I promise I'll tell you everything, when I get there.  But please don't tell any of the professors that I'm coming.  See you when I get there.

Love, Amy

Amy puts the letter in an envelope, seals it, and hands it to the owl.  "Wait."  She picks up one of the necklaces she made.  "Give this to Maria, too."  She then puts it around the owl's neck.  She gets up, opens the front door, and watches as the owl flies off.  She goes to the closet in the bedroom and pulls a small slim box off the top shelf.  She opens it slowly, inside is a wand, underneath is a (wizard) photo.  She pulls both out and lets the box fall to the bed.  She stared at the photo; she saw herself at 16 and a brown haired 17-year-old boy kissing her cheek.  They aren't the only ones in the picture.  There is also a girl and 4 boys.  Tears stream down her face; she sniffs and puts the picture in her pocket.

She takes the wand and goes out into the hall.  In the middle of the hall she stops under the attic door and looks up.  "Descendo."  She says as she waves her wand at the door.  The door fell open and the stairs attached slid down.  Amy looks up and slowly climbs the stairs.  The attic is about the size of Amy and Maria's rooms combined.  Most of it is full with boxes of Maria's baby things.  In the far back right corner are a large trunk and a large black suitcase.  Amy walks over and grabs the handles of both cases.  She drags the to the entrance, "wingardium leviosa."  She says as she levitates the luggage and floats them to the floor.  She follows after them and closed the attic door behind her.  She drags both into her room and puts the suitcase on the bed.  She uses her wand to open it.  The locks pop, but Amy suddenly finds herself shaking with fear of revisiting the past.  She turns and walks out of the room.  

She picks up the phone book on the coffee table.  She flips through and stops at the page she needs.  She retrieves the cordless from its cradle and dials.  "Hello?  How much for a one way ticket to London?"

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Hagrid are out by Hagrid's cabin talking.

"I can't teach Defense and head the school, I've tried.  I just can't do it."  Dumbledore confessed.  "I want you to talk to Lupin for me.  Try to convince him to come back."

"I'll try, but he's stubborn.  He's been struck by good luck recently."

"How so?"

"He bought a house in the mountains north of Hogsmede and Snuffles in living with him."

"Good."  Dumbledore sighed.  "How are you're classes?"

"Alright, tomorrow, I'm going to introduce them to a centaur."

"Sounds fun."  He glanced at his watch.  "I have to go, class starts in two minutes.  You know those second years."

Hagrid smiled.

Amy hung up and dialed again.  "Hi, Jim.  I was wondering if you could stop by after your shift.  Great, thanks."  Amy turned the phone off and put it back on the charger.  She went back to her room and opened the suitcase.  Inside were neatly folded wizard robes.  Four are school robes and one is a larger, black robe with a hood.  She pulled them out and tried them on.  She was surprised to find that they all fit.  The hood was deep enough to hide most of her face.  She laid them on the bed, underneath she found a navy blue dress robe, shoes, and her other teenage accessories, like jewelry and hair things.  Underneath all that are tons of pictures, she pulled them out, and put them all in an empty shoebox.  Then she put the rest of the stuff back in the suitcase.  She didn't bother with the trunk; she knew that it was full of all her magic things, including her broom.  She glanced at the clock; Jim won't be over for another two hours.  She packed some clothes in the suitcase and closed and locked it.  She put her wand in the drawer of her nightstand and then walked into the living room and finished the necklaces.

Jim bounced into Kyle's room with flashes and sparks following him.  

The ferret jumped onto the bed where Kyle is reading and hid under Kyle's pillow.  Malfoy charged in a second later, Kyle looked up and laughed.  Draco's hair looked like a spiky afro.

"You should stop using so much hair gel."  Kyle laughed.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"Make me!"

Malfoy raised his wand.  "Just give me a reason."

"Draco, get out."  Kyle said as he turned away.

As Draco left, Jim crawled out from under the pillow.  Kyle looked down at the animal.  "What is your obsession with Malfoy?"

Jim responded by crawling up Kyle's back and perching on his left shoulder.

Amy opened the door on the second knock.  "Hi, Jim."  Amy said as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Amy."  Jim said as he walked in and took off his hat.  He glanced around and saw the suitcase and trunk.  "Where are you going?"

"That's actually why I asked you over."  Amy sat down on the couch and waited until Jim was seated in the chair next to her to finish.  "I got a call today that my aunt is sick, actually she's on her death bed.  So I'm going to fly over to London to take care of her, until she passes."  Amy lied.

"I didn't know you had any relatives in Europe."

"She moved over there after my mom passed away."  Amy explained.  "I was…" "…Wondering if I could house-sit for you until you return."  Jim finished for her.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure nothing happens to the house while I'm gone."

"Ill take care of it, when are you leaving?"

"I'm taking the one o'clock plane from Albuquerque."

"I have the late shift tomorrow, if you would like a ride."

Sure."

"Well, I have to go, I have to fill in for Hansen tonight.  He's sick."

"Don't work too hard."

"I won't, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  Jim asked as he stood up.

"Eleven."  

He walked to the door with her following.  "Eleven, okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow.  Bye."  She watched him open the door.

"Bye."  He left, closing the door behind him.

Things hadn't been the same after the kids left.  She found out that Jim had known the truth about Michael, Isabel, and Max all along.  They fought over it and in the end remained just friends.


	7. Dream walking & Strange scents

Chapter 7

Dream walking & Strange scents

Maria soon learned that class was going to be hard without powers.  She found Potions to be her favorite class, mostly because she didn't need a wand for that class.  Maria also noticed that while Snape seemed to despise Max, he favored Maria.  Maria's second favorite class was Herbology.  Michael told her that was because of her obsession with aromatherapy.  She didn't mind either way, she enjoyed being at Hogwarts and not still out on road running.  Thinking about this made her wonder why her mom would ever leave in the first place.

Tomorrow is Saturday and Harry hoped they would be able to go visit Hagrid.  Except when he asked him, Hagrid said he wasn't going to be home.

"Where is he going?"  Ron asked at breakfast.

"He wouldn't say, except that it was a favor for Dumbledore."

"I wonder what?"  Hermione asked.

"Well, the last time he did something for Dumbledore, he picked up the sorcerer's stone."  Ron pointed out.

"I hope it's nothing like that."  Harry sighed.

Michael sat next to Ron.  "So when's this big Quidditch game I keep hearing about?"

"Next Saturday."  Ron replied.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at practice right now?"  Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but the Slytherine's have the field, we're going to practice after lunch.  Kate would rather practice in the afternoon; she says we should practice in daytime conditions like when we have a game.  Plus she thinks we need more sleep."

"Sounds better than Wood."  Ron commented. 

"Not really, instead of getting up early, we're staying up late."

"Explains the bags under your eyes," Michael joked.

That afternoon Maria, Liz, Max, and Michael walked the grounds, while Isabel and Kyle helped each other with homework in the library.

"So have you dream-walked any body here?"  Kyle whispered as he and Isabel walked through the stacks looking for books for their Potions essay.

"No."

"Seriously."

Isabel glanced at him.  "Well..."

"Who?"

"You know that boy in Michael's house, the famous boy."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Him?  What did you see?"  He dreams about Quidditch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at first it was interesting, except he wins every time.  It got really boring after a while."

"So could we?"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about?"

"Come on, please."

She looked him in the eyes, after a minute she sighed, "alright."

He grabbed her hand, led her out of the library, and led her toward his house.

"Who?"  She asked smiling.

"That albino brat Malfoy."

"I don't know if he catches you, he'll tell his daddy."  She mocked.

"He's such a pain."  At the entrance, Kyle says the password.  "Boils & puss."

"Eww!"  Isabel whispered.

"I really agree."  Kyle replied.

Inside the common room, they found Malfoy sleeping on a chair.

"Convenient."  Isabel remarked.

"I put sleeping draught in his OJ and told Tweedle-Dee & Dum to leave."  Isabel raised her right eyebrow.

"What?"

"Maybe the hat actually did put you in the right house."

"I guess."

"Well, he's right here, so sit over here."  She pointed to a chair in the opposite corner.  They sat facing each other.  "Close your eyes and imagine his face."  Isabel said as she took Kyle's hand.  They closed their eyes, after a second found themselves in a large open field.

Draco is laying in the grass making out with a girl.  Before Kyle and Isabel can discover who, four dark hooded figures appear.  The figures attack Draco and the girl, the couple is pulled apart, but they can't see her face.  Suddenly the field turns darker and a large bond-fire appears.  Circling around the fire are more hooded figures.  A hissing voice calls to Draco, "It is your turn to join me and my death eaters.  Today you shall receive the dark mark."  A death eater steps forward with a knife, he cuts Draco's right sleeve open the reveal the pale skin underneath.  The girl screams, Kyle and Isabel look up to see that she's Isabel.

Before they can learn more, Draco woke up.  Kyle grabbed Isabel's hand and leads her to his room, before Draco could notice their presence.  They sat on Kyle's bed, Isabel picked up Jim, as Kyle grabbed a book.  Draco burst in a minute later to hear them talking.

"I wonder if Maria got then letter back from her mom?"  Isabel was saying.

"Don't know she hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"You think we should write home and tell everyone we're okay."

"Maybe."  He looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway.  "What do you want?"

Draco looked lost, he glanced at Isabel and then left.  Kyle and Isabel exchanged smiles.

Meanwhile Hagrid is waiting for Remus Lupin to arrive at Three Broomsticks.  Remus entered with a familiar black dog.  As Remus took a seat the dog sat in the other chair at the table.  

"Hello, Hagrid."

"Hello, Remus, (looking at the dog) who's yer friend?"

"He's worried about Harry?"

"Hello, Snuffles."  Hagrid said to the dog.

The dog barked a hello.

"So, Hagrid, what brings us here?"

"A plea from Dumbledore."

"A plea?"

"He wants you to come back and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, we need help."

"Hagrid, I…" Remus stopped.  As they were talking a hooded figure glided in and sat in the corner.  The figure's scent wafted through the room and reached Remus.

"Remus, what is it?"

"That scent, it's so familiar."

"Who is it?"  Hagrid asked suddenly becoming alert.

"I…I'm not sure."

They turned to see the dog sniff the air, he turned to his left.

"Who is it?"  Remus whispered.

Snuffles hopped off his seat and trotted up to the stranger in the corner.  The figure was wearing a black robe with a hood that concealed its entire face.  Snuffles jumped into the chair next to the figure.  Remus and Hagrid looked at each other, then got up, and walked over.  Remus sniffed the air again, suddenly realizing that he did know whom the scent belonged to.

"I'm sorry, we really don't know what possesses him."  Hagrid apologized.

A black gloved hand waved at Hagrid, as he tried to pick up the dog.

"Hagrid, stop."  Remus said.

The hand disappeared into the blackness of the robes.

"What is it?"  Hagrid asked dropping Snuffles on the table.

"I know who she is."  

"She?"

"Hello, Amy."  Remus said to the figure.

The black hand slowly pulled the hood back to reveal Amy Deluca.

"Hello, Hagrid, Remus, and…" 

"Yes, it's who you think it is."  Remus said as the dog licked her cheek.

"So you received Maria's letter, then?"  Hagrid asked. 

Amy nodded.  "I just arrived, and wasn't sure how to enter the school.  So I figured someone familiar had to be here."  
"Well, you were right.  Hagrid and I are here discussing my Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Hagrid smiled triumphantly.

"You're teaching?"

"Well, I took a year off to help Snuffles get readjusted, but yes.  How have you been?"

"Stressed, Maria and her friends are being hunted by the FBI and now she is in the one place I hoped she'd never see."

"The FBI?"  Remus asked.

"Long story, so I'm here, might as well go and say hi."  Amy said standing up.

"I'll lead the way."  Hagrid volunteered.

"Nervous?" Remus asked Amy as he pulled her trunk out the dor.

"Terrified."

They arrived at the castle a few minutes later.  Hagrid opened the door to let them in.  In the entrance hall waiting for them is Dumbledore.

"Hello, Amy."

Amy unexpectedly walked up and hugged him.  Dumbledore returned her hug.  As she pulled away, she spoke, "I can't face her right now, I don't know what to say.  She'll have so many questions, none of which that I'm ready to answer."

"It's alright, Remus, your old chambers are still available, why don't you take Amy there?  I'll notify Maria that you're here.  Tomorrow at breakfast you can find her."

"Thank you."  Amy said as Remus led her away, with the dog following.  The dog turned, lifted his right paw, and waved at Dumbledore.  Dumbledore winked at the dog as he turned to catch up with Amy.

"Thank you, Hagrid."   

"Didn't do anything, he saw Amy and made up his mind then."

Dumbledore smiled, as Hagrid headed toward his cabin. 


	8. Questions & Answers

Note to Readers: I thought I mentioned this in the beginning, but if I didn't oops. This takes place during Harry's fifth year, making the trio 15.

***I'm just changing this chapter and another, after watching Sexual Healing, I realized Maria's father left her at a different age then I posted, & it's been bugging me.

Chapter 8

Questions & Answers

Maria walked into the great hall the next morning to see her mother standing next to a strange man at the right end of the professor's table. As she got closer she recognized the man, it was her father, Remus Lupin. She quickly walked up to the table and stopped in front of them. 

"Mom?"

Amy looked over and saw her daughter. Without a second thought Amy embraced her daughter. "I missed you so much." Amy told her.

"I missed you, too."

Maria pulled away first, and looked up a Remus. "Why did you leave?" She asked sternly.

"Because I asked him to." Amy said. "Can we eat breakfast first and then I'll explain?"

Maria nodded her head. She left them and joined the Hufflepuff table.

After breakfast Amy, Maria, and Remus went to the empty DADA classroom to talk.

"So?" Maria started.

"First off Remus isn't your father. I know I let you believe for so long that he was, but he isn't." 

Before Maria could open her mouth, Amy continued.

"I know you are going to hate me for saying this, but I'm not ready to revisit the past and tell you who your father really is. Please be patient, this is painful for me, but I will tell you everything soon."

"Okay," Maria sighed, "I accept that, but I do want to know soon, and I'm also afraid to know." Amy took her hand. "I trust you, so you can tell me whenever you're ready, but I need to know one thing, why Remus?"

"After you were born, I had just moved out to Roswell, alone. My parents didn't approve of your father, who I had left at Hogwarts without knowing about you. I finished high school at Roswell High, but I had you in the middle of the year. I couldn't go to school, and care for you without an income. So I sent my last owl, pleading my friends for help. Remus answered, he lived with us and cared for you while I was at school and work. As you learned to talk, I let you call him dad. You had grown so attached to him."

Maria sat on the teacher's desk. 

"But there was a complication." Remus explained. "I'm a werewolf and three nights a month during the full moon, I turn into a wolf. We though we had a handle on it, Amy bought a tranquilizer gun and locked me in the basement. To keep me sedated, she would leave a piece of steak down there covered in sleeping potions."

"But after you turned seven something happened." Amy said. "One night during a full moon I was forced to leave you with a baby-sitter. Your grade school teacher disapproved of my relationship with Remus and threatened to call child services if I didn't meet her for a parent-teacher conference. So I told the sitter that my dog had rabies and not to go into the basement. She listened, but you didn't. After she put you to bed, you crawled out and snuck into the basement. When I came home the sitter was freaking out, 'why did I have a wolf in the basement?' she wanted to know. She found you downstairs petting a large wolf. I put a memory charm on her and sent her home."

"We decided that it would be best if I left. You were heart broken, you were losing your father and new pet." Remus finished.

"Can I ask something? How did the town react to Remus living with us?"

"Well, everyone had their own theories. Jim Valenti thought he was my brother, while the Parkers thought he was your father. Mostly because you told Liz he was. Others just thought he was a friend. But Roswell is a small town, which comes with small minds and a werewolf and a witch would not be acceptable, just like an unwed living together couple. We thought it would be safer for everyone if Remus left."

"Um, how did I get so close to Remus anyway?"

"We don't know, the wolf was awake... When I came home you were tickling his belly, like he was a trained dog and the wolf was behaving like you was his pup." Amy explained.

Maria wasn't sure what to think. "My father isn't Snape, is he?"

"No." Amy said sounding slightly surprised.

"One more thing?"

Amy nodded.

"If you're a witch and my father's a wizard and I don't have powers, does that make me a squib?"

"Possibly or not, because of who your father was could have something to do with it." Remus said.

"How?"

"Well, I'm a witch from a muggle family and his father was a muggle, while his mother was a witch. It's possible that you are also a muggle."

"Hmm," Maria mumbled. 

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's all kind of confusing, but I understand about, just…when you're ready."

Amy hugged Maria. "I'm sorry for keeping all this from you."

"Well, I'm sorry I got mixed up with a bunch of aliens and ended up here." 

Amt pulled away and smiled. "Don't be, Hogwarts is the best place for all of you right now."

"We are all just so tired of running. Even Michael of all people, didn't want to question the reality of this place."

As they hugged a black dog entered the classroom.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Remus is your godfather." Amy told Maria.

Maria smiled, she turned to hug Remus and saw the dog. "Who's that?"

"What?" Amy asked.

"That man who is he?"

Remus closed and locked the door to the hallway. "How can you tell he's a man?" 

Maria became confused. "What do you mean? He's right there, (she pointed to the dog) he's on his hands and knees."

"Sirus," Remus spoke.

The dog transformed into Sirus Black. He looked at Maria in confusion. He then noticed Amy. "Amy? Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, Maria, this is Sirus Black, Sirus this is Maria."

"She has his eyes." Sirus whispered. "How, how did you know that I was a man?"

"I just saw you as a man." Maria explained in a very confused tone.

"I think we just answered Maria's question." Remus said. "You're obliviously a witch if you can see through Sirus' disguise."

"That explains why she wasn't afraid of you in the basement." Amy realized.

Remus nodded his head thinking. "Then that means that her powers are blocked somehow."

"You mean by a spell?" Maria asked.

"Possibly." Remus said as he looked at his watch. "It's nearly time for lunch. I'll need to do some research on this, and Dumbledore wanted to talk to you after lunch, Amy."

"Don't worry, Maria, we'll figure this out." Amy said.

"Well, I have a study session with Hermione this afternoon, so we can continue this later." Maria said.

"Where are you headed now?" Sirus asked her.

"To my room and then to lunch."

"Can I join you?"

"Well, I'm eating with the Gryffindors today."

"Perfect." Sirus smiled.

Remus smiled, too. "Sirus is Harry's godfather."

"Oh."

Sirus transformed back into a dog.

"Can you understand him as a dog, too?" Amy asked.

Sirus barked.

"Yeah, he just said 'lead the way',why?"

"Just wondering."

Maria unlocked and opened the door, she led Sirus out into the hall.

Amy turned back to Remus. "Who would want to block her power?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Do you remember anything weird about your last year."

"I don't think so. I kind of tried to forget anything having to do with him."

"When did you first find out about him?"

"You mean when he turned evil."

Remus nodded his head.

"Sirus sent an owl the night before they captured him."

"So you know he's innocent?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You can tell Fudge and clear his name."

"You mean there were no other witnesses?"

"None."

Amy reached into her robe's right pocket and pulled out a yellowed envelope. "Then this will probably help." Remus took it and opened it to reveal 2 wizard photos. "I never opened the letter three days ago. They've been in a shoebox in my closet all this time, I've just been afraid to remember you guys."

"They're of Peter blowing up the street." Remus muttered.

"Yeah." Amy said quietly.

"I have to take these to Dumbledore right away."

"I'm going with you." The two hurried off.

Maria walked into the great hall and spotted Michael with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Maria sat down across from them. "Hey."

"Hey," they all greeted.

"Harry, I have a surprise for you." Sirus jumped up and sat next to Maria.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked.

'Well, hello to you too.' Sirus barked.

"He said hello." Maria announced.

"What are you Dr. Doolittle now?" Michael asked and received confused looks from the trio.

"No, (she whispers) he's actually a man."

"What?"

"Werewolves are real and people can turn into animals." Ron explained.

"Oh, so who is he?"

"My mom's pet." Maria said as Fred and George sat down next to Sirus.

"Hey, Maria, cool dog." Fred said.

George petted him, "what's his name."

Sirus barked. "Padfoot," Maria answered.

"That's one of the names on the map." Fred whispered to George.

Maria scooped food and put it in front of Sirus with him telling her what he wanted.

Ron whispered to Harry. "When was the last time he ate?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Most of the table stopped to watch Sirus eat.

"What him go!" George said.

Sirus cleared his plate in a couple of minutes.

At lunch Amy found herself sitting next Snape. "Hello, Severus."

Snape mumbled a hello as he bit into his sandwich.

"So I'm kind of confused, how does someone who failed Potions in school become a Potions Master?"

Snape chocked and started coughing. A couple of students in the front tried to hide their giggles.

"Did he offer to get you a good job if you joined him?" She asked grabbing his arm where the dark mark is.

"How?" He croaked.

"Oh, come on, Severus, you sucked at Potions. Hell, you blew up half the dungeon. That Longbottom boy is probably better than you were."

"Is not."

"Well, we'll see, I saw Dumbledore before lunch and he found my old roster. I'm going to finish my two years. You know cause I never took my O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "And I guess who I have first thing tomorrow." 

Snape put his head in his hands forgetting that he was still holding his tuna sandwich.

Amy smiled seeing he mashed tuna into his hair. "You know this looks very familiar, except you blew up your frog. What potion was that?"

"Sleeping Draught." He grumbled. 

Amy smiled. "So then I guess you couldn't have been the one who blocked Maria's powers."

He looked up. "What?"

"I think someone fed me a potion while I was pregnant to block my powers, but it blocked Maria's. It couldn't have been you, cause you would have blown me up."

Snape didn't move, "your never going to let it go are you?"

"No, you're connected to him, so I want to make sure none of them are going to find out about me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"It's for Maria's sake."

"He never knew?"

"No and he better not find out either."

"You have to tell Maria."

"I will when I'm ready, from what I heard she still doesn't know as much as these kids do."

"I would tell her before Halloween, which is only a month away."

"Why?"

"Ever since Potter arrived, something always happens on Halloween."

"I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Just promise you'll let me be there when you do for your defense."

"Okay." 


	9. Losing, the Black Eye, & Green Sparks

Chapter 9

Losing, the Black Eye, & Green Sparks

September ended and October arrived, Amy joined the sixth years and took her place as a Hufflepuff.  Though Dumbledore thought it would be better if she lodged with Remus, than with the students; or at least until a room could be found for her.  The Saturday everyone was waiting for finally arrived.  All morning at breakfast Kyle had to listen to Draco gloat.  "I'm the best seeker this school has ever had."

Kyle couldn't listen to another word.  He was so sick of all of their crap, he took his last bite, and stood up.  Interrupting another of Draco's rants he spoke.  

"Now I dislike pretty much all of you, but stop acting like heroes when you haven't done anything valiant.  You can't be the best if you keep losing to (looks down at Draco) Gryffindor."  He suddenly realized that the hall became very quiet.  He glanced up and saw he had everyone's complete attention.  "You are all really just a bunch of rich spoiled brats, except you have nothing to show for it.  Your future is looking pretty empty.  All of you are all talk, quoting Malfoy 'Do you know who my father is?'  Who cares, he's not here, its just you.  Who cares, he's not here its just you.  You could be the best house here; instead you're the worst.  Why do you prefer to be the most hated when you could be the most respected?  I know losing hasn't taught you anything, but winning won't either.  I hope the game ends in a tie."  With that Kyle walked out of the hall.

Dumbledore stood up, "I hope that speech gave you all peace of mind.  Players, you better go get ready.  Good Luck to all."  He sat down and watched the two teams silently get up and head to the locker rooms.

Harry and the team are in the locker room.  Katie stood in the middle of the room; Wood had made her captain before he left.  Harry thought she was doing a good job, but right now she is freaking out.  "We have to win, they're going to be mad about being embarrassed.  Harry, keep your eyes sharp.  Fred, George, be care not to wear out your arms too soon, and keep an eye on Draco.  (Turning to the rest of the team.)  Agility and speed is key, hold on tight, no one is falling off today, and push back!  Good Luck!"  She led the way out on to the field.  They all mounted simultaneously and took their positions.  Harry rose above the others.

Lee Jordan's voice rang out, "welcome to the first game of the season.  The clear, warm weather today promises an excellent game.  Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"   

The stands erupted with cheering.  The balls were released; Katie caught the Quaffle.  Harry scanned the sky, while keeping an eye on Draco, who was perched over the middle of the field a few feet above the action.  Harry saw the snitch hovering behind Draco's left elbow.

"Score!  Great shot, Angelina! Gryffindor 50, Slytherin 30."  Lee yelled excitedly.

Harry bolted to Draco, who was watching the action below him.  Draco looked up to see Harry a split second too late.  His eyes widened, but Harry saw the snitch speed away.  Harry stopped his broom.  He blinked finding himself nose to nose with Draco, who had not blinked yet.

"Harry, bludger!"  Fred yelled.

Harry pulled Draco to the right as a bludger streaked up past them.  Draco pushed Harry away and dove into the action below.

"You're welcome!"  Harry yelled after him.

"Excellent save from Slytherin keeper Adam Sleem.  Katie takes the ball back and SCORE!  Gryffindor 80, Slytherin 30.  This is a tough game."

Harry ducked as a bludger zoomed overhead; he flew to the left to find a safer place to hover.  Fred flew toward him as he whacked a bludger at Draco.

"Any sign yet?"  He asked.

"Almost had it."

"Yeah, sorry about that I was aiming for Draco's butt."

Harry smiled.  "Nice try."

"Thanks," Fred flew off.

Harry was beginning to get bored.  He hadn't seen the snitch since the incident with Draco over an hour ago.  Of all the games he's played none of them have ever lasted this long.

"Gryffindor scores again, putting then back in the lead, with Gryffindor 250, Slytherin 240."

"Hey, Harry, wake up."  Maria yelled from the Gryffindor's stands.

Harry didn't see anything out of the ordinary.  He looked at Maria who was pointing at her knee.  Harry looked down and saw the snitch buzzing around his left knee.  He reached out and grabbed it.  He held it up.  "HEY!"  He yelled.

"Bloody, ("LEE JORDON!") Harry Potter has the snitch! ("WHAT?")"  Echoed Lee and Professor McGonigall's voices.  "Gryffindor wins 350 to 240." 

The Slytherin team having been embarrassed twice in one day left the field quietly and unnoticed.  Once inside the locker room Adam Sleem the captain attacked Draco.  He punched Draco in the face.  "We would have won if you'd just open your eyes you stupid git.  Bloody hell, what is it with you?  I'm actually beginning to think that Valenti is right about you, you're all talk."  He punched Draco in the face again.  Draco fell backward.  "As the new captain, I'm telling you shape up or you're off the team.  Understand?"

Draco spit out blood.

"Understand?!"

"Yes, sir."

Harry and the whole team were glowing that night at dinner.  Meanwhile the Slytherins were gloomy and angry.

"So Fred, why were you trying to hit Draco in the butt?"  Harry asked.

George and Fred smiled wickedly as George held up a large book titled, "Weirdest Quidditch Incidents." 

"It's all about the most unusual injures."  George explained.

"We found it over the summer."  Fred said.

"You actually came close to repeating one," Ron told him.

"A seeker in Ireland fell on top of the snitch and swallowed it."  Fred said.

"No one knew he had it and the game continued for two days when he finally got it out."  George said.

"Eww!"  Ginny exclaimed.

"Anyway no one ever got a bludger in the butt."  Fred said. 

"So Draco was your guinea pig?"  Michael asked.

"Yup, cool, huh?"  George asked.

Ron laughed at the thought.

"So who do you play next?"  Michael asked.

"Ravenclaw." Fred said.  "Except they still haven't found a new chaser."

Isabel entered the common room after dinner to find the Quidditch team discussing strategies.

"Isabel," Cho called out.

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about trying out?"

"For what?"

"The chaser position, we heard you had a great-grand mum or aunt who was a captain.  So we were wondering if you were interested?"

"Well, I've only had a few flying lessons."

"Try outs are tomorrow at 7pm."  The captain a 7th year boy, Eric Oakland said.

Isabel looked at the team of smiling faces trying to convince her.  "Fine, I'll think about it."  She said as she went up to her room.

Kyle sat in the common room with Jim writing a letter to Eelops about the ferret's behavior toward Draco.  To keep Jim close he put a leash on him and tied the end to the table leg.  Draco entered the common room alone and sat at the only seat not occupied, next to Kyle in the corner.  Kyle looked up as he signed the letter, to see Draco sporting a huge black eye.

"You should put something on that."  Kyle commented.

"Can't it's been cursed if I try to heal it in any way, it will get worse."

"Like in magical ways?"

"How else would you heal it?"  Draco asked snidely.

Kyle untied Jim, "come one," he said standing up.

"What?"

Kyle grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and pulled him to his feet.  "Come on."

Kyle led Draco out of the common room, through some hallways Draco had never walked.  Until he bought Draco to a large painting of a bowl of fruit, Kyle reached up and tickled the pear, and a small hole was revealed.

"The Weasley twins showed me this."  Kyle said as he walked in.

Draco entered to find himself in the kitchen.  Kyle spotted the elf he was looking for.  "Winky?"  The elf ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Yous come back!"  She squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah, Winky, I'm back.  Do you have a raw piece of steak a about the length of my hand?"

"Why raw?"

"I'll show you when you get it."

The elf bounced off.

"I hear you old elf is here, too."  Kyle commented.

Winky came back a minute later with a piece of meat on a plate.  Kyle picked it up and placed it on Draco eye.  "Hold it there, it will stop the swelling."

Draco wrinkled his nose as he held the meat. 

"Thanks, Winky."  As Kyle thanked her she hugged him again.  Kyle led Draco out.  "Now I need to go to the owlery."

"You can use my owl."  Draco offered.

Kyle smiled seeing Draco's discomfort toward having to hold a raw piece of meat.

The next morning Kyle and Max were in Herbology, when something unexpected happened.  During Professor Sprout's demonstration on Devil's Snare it crept up the students arms and legs.  As the student set to work, relieving themselves from the plants, a strange sensation came over Kyle.  With his wands still in his pocket, he watched as the vine around his arm exploded.  

Professor Sprout started yelling.  "No magic needs to be used, just stop moving!"

But the explosions didn't stop, the plant next to Kyle exploded all over Max.  Kyle looked at him and then at his hands.  Green sparks were circling Kyle's hands and arms up to his elbows.

"Kyle.

"Max, just stay away!"  Kyle backed away from Max and fell backward.  He got up and ran out of the class.

As Kyle ran he stared at his arms and smacked into something solid.  He fell backward and looked up to discover a large bushy face looking down at him.  It was Hagrid.

"What are ye runnin' from?  Aren't ye supposed to be in class?"

"I…I," Hagrid pulled Kyle to his feet.  "Blew up half the class."

"So?  You're not the first or the last."

"That's not it, I'm turning into something."

Before Hagrid could ask what, Kyle ran away from him toward the school.  Hagrid's eyes widened when he saw the sparks.

Amy sat in Snape's room watching as he poured her a cup of tea.  It was night; Amy had just finished her first day of classes.  She had a break on Mondays just before dinner.  Snape handed her the cup and sat across from her.

"How are you?"  He asked quietly.

"I feel afraid and nervous.  He's not the same boy I first fell for.  When did he change?"

"Remember when the chamber of Secrets was opened?"

"Sure, we had a fight the week before.  Wait, it was him?"  Amy's eyes widened with fear.

"I think so, he never owned up to it though."  Snape sighed.  "He loved you so much, he would have killed for you."

"I'm sure he has."

"He still loves you.  When you left he just lost it."

"It's all my fault."  Amy cried tears streamed down her face.  "I was so afraid, and my parents didn't like or approve of him, because of the whole being a wizard thing."

"You have to tell Maria."

"I can't," she cried.  "What will I say, 'oh, Maria, your birth father is an evil wizard.'  I can't do it."

"She needs to know for her own safety."  Snape got up and kneeled in front of her.

"I know, I wish I had never left.  I should have never left him.  We should have raised Maria together."

"Stop, you can't change the past."

Amy hugged Severus and cried.

Authors Note:  Thanks for all the reviews.  Well, everyone's favorite holiday is just around the bend.  What does it hold in store for our favorite characters?  Sorry no spoilers, except that a new secret will be revealed, hence the title.  I hope you will all tell me what you think.   


	10. Halloween

Chapter 10

Halloween

That night Kyle couldn't sleep, so he went down to the common room.  He found Draco sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey, cue ball."

Draco glanced up looking puzzled.  "Cue ball?"

"Yeah, you've never played pool before, have you?"

"No, so what's with the sparks?"  Draco asked.

Kyle looked down at his staticy hands.  "Well, I'm going through a transformation."

"Why?"

"I died and was brought back to life, so my body has to go through some changes.  I don't exactly understand it.  My turn, if you are so tough, why are you taking shit from Sleem."

"His parents are in higher standing with Lord Voldermort than my parents."

"Oh, okay, he's the bad guy, right?"

"Yeah," Draco replied gloomily.

"So you don't like the guy?"

"No, I put on the appearance, but I don't want to be a Deatheater."

Kyle nodded his head.  "I get it, not to sound all girly, but if you want to talk."

Draco nodded his head, "thanks.  How long does your transformation take?"

"Well, as long as I stay away from Max for a few weeks."

"Halloween is in two weeks."  Draco frowned.

"Halloween is a bad?" 

"Very, something always goes wrong at the feast."

"So it's jinxed."

"Jinxed, hexed, as long as I've been here it has been bad."

"Hmm."

Halloween

Kyle and Draco are walking to breakfast.  "So I got a letter back."

Draco looked up at Kyle.  "So what's wrong with Jim?"

Kyle smiled.  "Jim's a girl ferret."

"Wha…" Draco stopped walking and stared at Kyle. 

"Apparently, because you were once turned into a ferret you give off ferret pheromones."

"Which Jim picks upon?"

"Yeah, face it, Dra, you're a ferret babe magnet."

Draco gave Kyle a face he could only describe as eww.

Kyle laughed, "sucks to be you."

"I hate you."

"I know."  Kyle laughed as they entered the hall.

"So what's so bad about Halloween?"  Michael asked Ron at lunch.

"Shh!  Don't talk about it."  Ron shushed.

"I don't understand you two."  Hermione said.  "If something going to happen then it will.  Not talking about it is not going to do anything."

Michael laughed at Ron's annoyed look, "you are hilarious.  You know that."  

"At least they are not canceling."  Harry commented, "the food is excellent."

"Excellent," Michael said in a Mr. Burn's voice.

Which made even Hermione laughed.

That night everyone seemed on edge.  Dumbledore did his best to make the feast enjoyable.  The Roswellians who did not understand the mood were probably the happiest people in the room, along with the first years, and some people who were thinking like Hermione.  Once the dinner food was eaten the deserts appeared, and the kids started to lighten up.  Kyle as a joke made up name cards for everyone's plates at the Slytherin table.  Even the Bloody Baron got one, right next to Adam Sleem.  Draco snickered at seeing Adam annoyed with his seating arrangement.  Maria got Amy to sit with her during the feast, but Amy left at desert with Remus.  The two went to talk quietly in a near by classroom, leaving Maria with Sirus.

Michael watched as Ron pointed out the best deserts to him.  Ron reached to grab a piece of chocolate cake.  He found something blocking his way, his hand wrapped around something cylindrical.  Michael saw and reached out to touch it.  Whatever it was felt meaty, Ron and Michael glanced at each other as their hands pulled away.  As Michael stood up he grabbed Harry and Hermione and pulled them away from the table as Ron jumped away.

"Hey, what?"  Harry asked.

Suddenly a loud 'Whoosh' echoed through the hall.  On top of all five tables were several Deatheaters.  There was a loud gasp from all the children through out the hall.  Sirus' barking broke the silence.

"RUN!"  He told Maria.

Michael grabbed Harry and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hold on!"  He yelled as he grabbed Hermione and Ron's hands and ran out of the hall.  Dumbledore and the other teachers began yelling hexes right and left.  Sirus pulled Maria after him; she reached out and dragged her roommates with her.  Max and Isabel began attacking Deatheaters as Liz and the prefects led the children out.  Peeves helped by throwing food at the Deatheaters.  Kyle started to get staticy, so he concentrated and threw the energy at a Deatheater.

"Draco, get them to the dorms!"

"But…"

"GO!"  Kyle roared.

Draco ran to his housemates.

Amy and Remus are talking in a room next to the hall.

"When's the full moon?"

"Next week, but Snape has a Potion for me."

Suddenly Michael runs by with Harry over his shoulder and Ron and Hermione behind him.  Before Amy could say anything, they hear screaming.

"Maria!"  They both yelled as they ran from the room.  Amy ran into the hall as tons of kids are fleeing.  Remus spotted Liz.  "Liz, where's Maria?"

"She's headed to her dorm with Sirus."  Liz yelled back.

Amy saw Max, Isabel, Kyle and the teachers fighting off the Deatheaters.  

"Remus, help the kids.  I have to find Severus!"

Remus saw a group of kids cornered, so he attacked.

Kyle left the hall and followed after Draco and the last of the Slytherins.  Kyle caught up with Draco just as two Deatheaters cut them off from the rest of their house.  One removed his hood.  It's Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, son, welcome to your right of passage.  Pass our test and you'll receive the mark!"

Kyle pushed Draco behind him, "No!"

A spark of recognition flashed in Lucius' eyes.  "Kyle?"

"How you know my name?"

The other Deatheater removed his hood.

"Mum?"  Draco asked.

Kyle's eyes narrowed into slits.  "You're the Malfoys?"

The woman had long dirty blonde hair.  "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm your mother."

"Yeah, right."

"I left, because I wanted a powerful son, not a lowly squib."  She told him.  "But you are more powerful than I ever imagined."

"I don't believe this!"  Kyle's static radiated out and pushed the Malfoy's down the flight of stairs behind them.  Kyle grabbed Draco and ran further down the hall to the dungeons.

Michael reached the portrait hole to find the fat lady looking very defensive, she saw Harry and spoke.  "Are they behind you?"

"We don't know," Hermione breathed, "warted toads."

The portrait swung open.  Inside they found, Fred and George along with a few Hufflepuffs and Gryfindors.

"Michael, have you seen Ginny?"  Fred asked.

Ron went white realizing he left her behind.

"Stay here all of you!  If a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin is out there let them in.  Everyone stay here, don't go to your rooms, they could be waiting up there.  Hermione, Fred, you're in charge until the perfects get here."  With that Michael ran out.  He tore down the hall using his powers the keep the Deatheaters away.

Max and Isabel found the last of the kids and perfects.  They gathered them together and dragged them into the hallway.  "Leave Dumbledore, he can handle himself."  Max yelled at the stragglers. 

Adam Sleem spoke up, "but they got Snape!"

Amy ran over.  "Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"Max, get them out of here.  Go take them all to your house, I'll find Snape." 

Michael tore down the hall.  "Ginny?"  He screamed.  A split-second later two voices screamed his name, Ginny and Maria.  Ahead he saw Ginny struggling against a boy her size.  "Get off her!"  The boy turned around.  It was Nicolas.

"You!"  They both hissed at the same time.  Nicolas waved his hand and sent Michael flying back the way he came.

Maria found herself surrounded by Deatheaters.  She heard Michael screaming.  "Michael!"  She screamed.  Sirus transformed and shot hexes at the Deatheaters.

"Maria, run!"

She tore down the hall toward Michael's voice.  She turned a corner and ran right into him.  "Michael, we have to help Sirus."  She tried to pull him forward, but stopped.  She saw two Deatheaters struggling to control Snape.  She looked up at Michael to see his hair change; it shortened into a Mohawk.  "You're not…Rath!"

"Hey, Maria.  Guess what boss wants to meet you."

"No!"  Maria breathed.  She then screamed, "MICHAEL!"

Rath hit her; she fell to the floor unconscious.  Sirus walked over and saw Rath picking Maria up.

"Put her down!"  Michael yelled.

Sirus turned to see Michael running towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Mikey-G."  Rath commented.

"You're supposed to be dead."  Michael said.

"Yeah, well, Tess was just such a good actress."  Rath grinned.

"And you what ditch Kavar for a high power."

"You wish, nope, Kavar he's joined with that Voldermort dude.  Hate to be you."  He looked Michael up and down, "specially in those threads."

Sirus held up his wand.  "Put her down."

Rath raised his hand and both Sirus and Michael flew down the hall.  Rath carried Maria to where Nicolas was waiting with Ginny and a group of Deatheaters.  The Malfoys joined them with a group with Snape.

Amy ran into the hall just the large group of Deatheaters gathered around a small boy and a Michael look alike.  They had Snape, Maria, and the Weasley girl with them.  The boy raised his right hand and a swirling column appeared.  Amy raced toward them, as one by one they all walked into the column.  "Nooo!"  Amy screamed as it closed.      


	11. Aftermath & Flashback

Chapter 11

Aftermath & Flashback

Michael sat up to see Sirus holding his wand to Michael's face.

"Tell me what's going on?"  Sirus demanded.

Suddenly Professor McGongiall appeared.  "Michael, Sirus, teachers' room now!"  She turned back into a cat and ran away.

Inside the teachers room sat all the teachers, the Roswellians, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

"It was the dark mark test."  Draco spoke up.  "Pansy's parents wanted her to girl a Ravenclaw, Max luckily got in the way.  My parents approached me too, Kyle stopped them."

Dumbledore turned to Max.  "It appears that our enemies have joined forces.  And you have twins?"

Max ignored the fact that Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione would have no idea what they were talking about.  "As we said we're hybrids, except whoever made us weren't sure this would work.  So they made two sets, the four of us, and Zan, Lonnie, Rath, and Ava.  Our fourth died last year, Rath & Lonnie (Michael & Isabel's twins) killed my twin Zan, and Ava is still out there somewhere."

"Why take Snape, Ginny, and Maria?"  Kyle asked.

"Snape is a spy for us.  Ginny met a corporeal memory of Voldermort and reopened the Chamber of Secrets."  Dumbledore explained.

"And Maria?"  Draco asked.

"Rath and Lonnie know we're closer."  Michael said.

"Yeah, but it has to be more than that."  Liz said, "like why not take me?"

"Amy, you have to tell them."  Remus said.

"Tell us what?"  Isabel asked.

"It's two things actually.  First Voldermort is Maria's father.  He doesn't know either, or that I'm here.  Second Maria's pregnant."  Everyone, but Michael was shocked by the second statement.

"When did you find out?"  Max asked Michael.

"She got sick after the Quidditch game, Amy and I took her to the nurse.  We were going to tell you after the feast."

"Maria doesn't know who her father is yet."  Remus said, "and Snape is the only other person who knows."

"That's why he acted weird the night we arrived."  Kyle said.  "So what do we do now?"

Maria awoke to loud painful screaming.  Ginny was hugging Maria.  She looked around; they were in a dark, cold, stone walled room.  In the corner was a dark hooded creature standing over Snape who was curled up in fetal position.  She saw a pair of feet next to her.  Maria looked into the eyes of Denny, the man Kavar possessed last year.

"Maria, it's a pleasure to see you again."  He said squatting down next to her.

"Kavar!"

"So you do know who I am?"

"Well, I know you're not Denny of Roswell, New Mexico."

"Clever girl, but no I'm not Denny.  I've come to finish this."

Maria looked glanced around and saw the hooded figure turn toward them.  His large hood covered his face.  "Hello, Ginny," he spoke in a raspy voice.

Maria looked from the figure to Kavar, behind them she saw Snape struggling to sit up.  She crawled over to Snape with Ginny following.

"Leave him," the figure growled.

Maria ignored him.  She put Snape's head on her lap.

"Maria," Snape gasped.  She leaned in closer to him.  "Don't tell him your last name."

Kavar grabbed Maria and slammed her against the wall.  "You think you are so brave, don't you?"

Maria didn't answer.

"What's your name?"  The figure rasped.

"Who's asking?"

"Lord Voldermort."

"You're the thing that killed Harry's parents."

"I am."

"Then I have nothing to say to you."

Kavar turned her head to him.  "Maria, that is not very polite."

"Screw you."

Kavar raised his hand to hit her.

"Do it and Michael will kill you."

"Ooo, scary.  This is going nowhere."  Kavar sighed, and then smiled wickedly.  "Rath!"  He yelled.  "Nicolas!"

Maria saw a flight of stairs descend from the ceiling.  Rath and Nicolas walked down

"Yo, what's up, K?"  Rath asked.

Kavar threw Maria to him.  Rath caught her by her waist.  He held her arms behind her back and held her to him.  Nicolas walked up to her.  Maria pushed off the floor and kicked Nicolas in the stomach with both her feet.  He fell backward.  Rath lost his balance and fell back, but he held her tighter.  Kavar grabbed her by her throat and pulled her Rath up.  With Rath on his feet, Kavar grabbed her ankles.  "Nicolas, again!"

Nicolas placed his hand on Maria's forehead.  He saw flashes as Maria screamed in pain.  Michael, Amy, Liz, Alex, Tess, the pod chamber, Tess destroying the granolith when she left.  Michael, Tess, baby Zan, Rath, Alex, Amy, Remus, Sirus, Amy, Michael.  Nicolas pulled away.

"What did you see?"  Rath asked.

"Tess destroyed it, when she left."

Maria started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"  Kavar growled.

"The granolith is so two years ago."

"Excuse me?"  Kavar asked.

"No, excuse me!  My head is full of my private thoughts.  So STAY OUT!"

Kavar dropped Maria's feet.  "Let them get some rest."

Rath let Maria go, as Voldermort and the rest left the room.  Maria crawled back over to Severus.  "So it was torture all around, huh?"  She whispered. 

The next morning all classes before lunch were cancelled until Dumbledore could figure out what he was going to do.  Isabel and Kyle sat on the couch in the teachers' lounge.  They both concentrated on Maria.  ((Maria is sitting next to Ginny with Snape leaning his head on her right shoulder.))

"Maria?"  Kyle asked.

Maria blinked and looked up at him.  "Kyle?"  She pointed behind him.  Kyle turned and saw Rath, Nicolas, Lonnie, Kavar/Denny, and a dark hooded figure.  He turned back to Maria.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, they're just asking a bunch of questions and torturing Snape.  Come back tomorrow."  Maria pushed him out of her mind.

Kyle blinked.

"Kyle, I didn't get in."  He heard Isabel say.

"I did."  He told her what he saw.

Meanwhile Dumbledore is holding an assembly in the great hall.  Except he could not get the chattering to stop, "Silento!"  He yelled with a wave of his wand and everyone's voices stooped.  "I notified all of your parents, they have sent back replies that they want you to stay here.  They all agree that he was trying to frighten us.  If we split up we're in danger.  Last night three people were taken captive, and no one else received anything more than a few broken bones.  Until further notice all trips to Hogsmede will be cancelled.  Classes will continue, Amy Deluca will teach potions for year one through four, I will teach the rest.  And for those of you who receive The Daily Prophet, you already know what I am about to say.  Sirus Black has been declared innocent of all charges by Cornelius Fudge himself.  As you will see on the front page is the proof.  Since he isn't who everyone thought he was, he will be staying here at Hogwarts."

Sirus walked into the hall during Dumbledore's speech.  Since no one could talk, gaping mouths welcomed Sirus.  Well, everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were smiling.

After Dumbledore announced Amy, Remus guided her out of the hall.

"What's wrong?"  Amy asked seeing the nervous look on his face.

"I figured out why Maria can understand Sirus as a dog."

"Okay?"

"It's called Animatougne, and it's even rarer than parselmouth.  Usually the only people who have it are children of parselmouths."

Amy's eyes widened.  "So if she talks to his snake?"

"He might figure it out."

"I have to tell Isabel."

"Isabel?"

"One of her powers is to go into people's mind while they sleep."

"This whole alien situation is unsettling."

"Well, now we can finally understand my parents' problem with the whole wizard thing."

"How are you going to juggle classes and potion class?"

Remus nodded his head, as the hall filled with voices again.  "We should…hey, we'll get Maria back."

"It's not Maria, she can handle herself, she's strong, and so is Severus.  It's me, once he figures it all out, he'll come after me."

Remus pulled Amy into his arms.

The Delucas moved to London when Amy was nine; his employer transferred her father there.  When Amy was 11 ½, she received a peculiar letter.  Her hesitant parents agreed to let her go to the unusual school.

After waving good-bye to her parents, Amy climbed onto the train.  Each car was filled with eager kids ready to start another school year.  She made her way to the last cabin and found only one occupant inside.  Being eleven she had not thought much of boys, but this one was definitely cute.  She could only see a profile view of his face, but his soft face and neatly combed brown hair gave him an air of mystery.

"Can I join you?"  She asked timidly.

He turned his head and looked her up and down.

"Sure, (noticing her nervousness) first year?"

"Yup."

"It's my second."

"So why do you look so gloomy?"  She sat down across from him.

"I don't like the house I'm in."

"House?"  

"Yeah, everyone is split into four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  I'm a Slytherin; they hate me because I'm not a pure blood.  My dad was a muggle."

"Both my parents are muggles."  She offered.

He smiled slightly.  "You talk funny."

"I'm an American, my parents moved here two years ago."

He smiled broader.

"You have a nice smile."

"Thank you, you're accent is so cute."  He turned slightly pink, realizing what he said.

"Thanks, so is yours, I'm Amy Deluca."

"Amy," he smiled.  "My name's Tom Riddle, so where are you from in the US?"

"New York."

"I've never been to the states."

"You should go, it's so different from over here.  Maybe we could go some summer."

"Maybe."

Amy was later sorted into the Hufflepuff house.


	12. Conversations and Research

Chapter 12

Conversations and Research 

Ginny opened her eyes slowly as she awoke.  A few feet in front of her a fire is burning in the fireplace.  She tried to move, but found that she could only move her neck and head.

"Hello, Ginny."  Spoke a familiar raspy voice.  Ginny looked to her left, where the dark hooded wizard sat.  "So I hear you found my diary."

She nodded her head timidly.  'What is he up to?'  She thought.  

"My guess is you told it everything about you, but never bothered to ask it who 'he' was."  He leaned forward.  "Correct?"

Ginny nodded her head.

"You can talk to me, I won't hurt you."

Ginny opened her mouth, except she was interrupted before even made a peep.

"Yet."  Ginny looked to her right to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway with a sneer on his face.

"What are you doing here?"  Voldermort roared as he flew to the doorway.

"Master, why are we wasting our time with this?  Let's just kill them and move on."

"Are you questioning me, Malfoy?"  Voldermort growled.

"Sir, I want to know what the point of all of this is.  We've never taken prisoners before; and the aliens?"

"Kavar is a formidable ally, even though he is a bit egotistical.  I need to know who the girl is."

"Why master?"

"Her eyes haunt me, I've seen them before."

"Maybe we killed her mum."

"No, it's something else."

"Master."

"Lucius, as I recall you just discovered your step-son is at Hogwarts.  You should do something about it."  Voldermort suggested.

Lucius bowed his head reverently.  "Yes, master."  He turned to leave.

"And Lucius, (Lucius turned back) if you ever question me again, you will be where Snape is now."

Lucius turned a shade whiter.  "Y-yes, master."  He left closing the door silently behind him.

Voldermort glided over to the chair and sat down.  "So where were we?"

Maria awakes to see Michael, no Rath looking down at her.  She turned her head to the right to see Lonnie looking down at Snape.  "There's something so sad about a man who turns on his best friend."  Lonnie said.

Maria saw that Snape was awake and looking at her through half closed eyelids.  "Killing your brother is worse."

Lonnie smiled at Maria.  "Do ya believe _everything_ you hear?"

"When it comes from a reputable source."

"Hmm."  Lonnie smiled.  "Like who Tess?"

"Ava, she wasn't like Tess."

Rath laughs.  "They're the same person."

"And yet (she pulled herself into a sitting position) Michael and Isabel are completely different than you two lowly creatures."

Lonnie raised her hand to smack Maria.

"Lonnie!"  They turn to see Nicolas and Kavar walking down the steps.

"Lucky save."  Lonnie hissed as she stood up, and walked over to Kavar.  She leaned forward and kissed Kavar.  Maria glanced up at Rath to see him give the two a steely-eyed look.  Rath glanced down and saw Maria smiling at his pain.

Michael was sitting in the common room staring aimlessly at the fireplace when Hermione walks in from her room.  "Hi, are you going to lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."  He mumbled not looking up.

Hermione looked at Michael.  '_He's so cute_,' she thought.  '_Whoa, where did that come from?_'  She thought as her eyes traced over his face.  "Are you alright?"  She asked as she sat next to him.

"I don't know Maria is usually the one who makes me feel better when something happens, but…"

"You feel lost without her."

"Yeah, when we arrive here I knew I should have questioned everything.  Why Maria's last name was so familiar to Dumbledore, why Dumbledore recognized us, why wizards are even real.  But we were all so tired from running and hiding, and I wanted to believe that we could actually be safe here."

"You are safe here, well, if your enemies had not found you."  She sighed, "Maria, wouldn't want you to mope around, would she?"

"Probably not."

She stood up and took his right hand, "so come on."  She smiled.

He looked up at her, "okay."  He slowly stood up and let Hermione drag him out to the hall.

"So where were we?"

"You're not going to hurt me?"  Ginny whispered.

"Yes."

Ginny swallowed waiting for whatever the dark lord was going to do.

"You'd never know by looking at me, but I was in love once."

"Huh?"

He ignored her and continued.  "I met her at the beginning of my second year, she was a first year.  So young and innocent and happy, she made me happy.  If it were not for our fight, I would have never opened the Chamber.  She made me so mad, but when I saw her petrified, it broke my heart and I had to close it.  Then a few months after we consummated our love, she vanished.  I searched everywhere for her.  I never found her."

"Sounds sad," Ginny whispered.

"Tragic, that's why you, Ginny, are going to help me find her."

"What?"

"That's why we brought you here."

Kavar crouched over Maria.  "The spell works like electronic bugs.  Except it's in you head, we'll be able to see and hear everything you do.  Nicolas will be connected to you, I'll be connected to the professor, and Voldermort to Ginny."

"And what will keep us from removing the spell?"  Maria asked.

"Memory charms," Lonnie said.  "Yo this is going to be so wicked."

"And we'll be able to watch over your baby."  Kavar added.

Maria froze as Snape's eyes dared to her.  "How?"

Nicolas waved his hand.  "Private indeed."

"You little bastard!"  Maria flew toward him breaking the body bind.

"How'd she do that?"  Lonnie asked as Maria tackled Nicolas.

Kavar pulled Maria off Nicolas.  "It's probably the baby's power."  He threw Maria to Rath who held her tight.

"You don't have to do this."  Maria whispered into his chest.

"I have to, he'll kill me."  Rath hissed.

"Please, Rath." 

"Rath, take her upstairs."  Kavar commanded.

"No."  Maria struggled, but Rath slung her over his shoulder.

The Roswellians, along with the trio, Dumbledore, Amy, Sirus, and McGonigall are gathered in the teacher's room that night before dinner.  Kyle and Isabel are preparing to dream walk Snape as the rest watch.

Isabel looks around; she can't see anything.  It's dark and black.  "Your baby."  She heard Kavar say.

"You bastard!"  Maria yells.

"Snape, what's going on?"  Isabel asked.  Isabel saw through his eyes as Snape opened his eyes and looked up at Isabel, no Lonnie.  The room materialized and Isabel could see everything, the whole basement.  Rath is carrying Maria upstairs.  "Snape, where is Ginny?"

"Upstairs."

"Is she okay?"

"Fine, they know about Maria's baby.  Contact Rath he's weak, break him."  

Isabel left.  She opened her eyes and looked around; she's back in the teacher's room.  "Iz?"  Max asked.

"I think they're going to do something."

"Kyle, what did you see?"  Michael asked.  "Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes are still closed.

"He's still in there."  Liz whispered.

Going in Kyle had a different plan; he wanted to see Lucius Malfoy.  He closed his eyes and found himself in a dilapidated study.  Sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace is a dark hooded figure.  Malfoy sits in the chair next to the dark lord.  "Master, my son will not want to join us."

"Your son?"

"Kyle."

"Kyle?"

"I didn't know until last night that he was here, born a squib.  The aliens changed him."

"Well, you will just have to convince him."

"Yes, master."  Lucius started to stand.  "Master, I still do not trust them."

"Nor do I, when I get what I want I promise you they will be gone."

Kyle opened his eyes to see everyone's eyes were on him..

"Where did you go?"  Max asked in his leader tone.

"I got lost and ended up in Lucius Malfoy."  Draco looked at him with concern.  "Voldermort is using Kavar for something.  Once he gets it, he's going to kill Kavar and company."

"We still don't what they want from the three?"  Remus asked.

Kyle and Isabel shook their heads no.  "Snape told me that Rath is weak and we may be able to persuade him."  Isabel informed them.

"Does anyone know where this house is?"  Kyle asked.

"House?"  Sirus asked.

"Yes, they are definitely in a house."

"The Riddle house," Amy whispered.  "I know where it is."  She spoke a bit louder.  Everyone looked to her.  "I never actually thought he'd go back there.  He always told me he hated it."

"He's stupider than everyone thought."  Michael commented.

"Or smarter," Liz added, "no one would expect to return to a place he loathes."

"So when do we saddle up?"  Michael asked, receiving curious/confused looks from the kids.  "Sorry muggle movie reference."  Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore pulled out a map and laid it on the table they were all sitting around.  The map unfolded itself to cover the entire table.  Amy stood and looked it over.

"There," she said as she points to a spot outside a town a few miles from the Malfoy residence.  "It's a large dilapidated house with a large stone basement.  Which is probably where he is keeping them."

Dumbledore looked to Sirus, then to McGonigall.  "I want you two to make your way there tonight and scout the area out.  Tomorrow morning we will meet you all here before breakfast and we will make our plan."

"Why them?"  Max asked.  Before their eyes, McGonigall and Sirus transformed.  "Oh," Max said as they changed back.

Everyone began to leave for dinner.

"Professor Dumbledore?"  Isabel asked.  "Can I talk to you about something?"

Dumbledore waited until everyone left.  "Why don't we talk as we walk to the hall."

She nodded her head as he led her out the door.  "With all the excitement I forgot to tell everyone that I tried out for the Quidditch team, I'm a chaser."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, I want to know about the wizard who was my donor."

"Well, I may have something in my private library, and you can check the school library."  

"What was her name?"

"Ah, how silly of me, Vanessa Willows."  

"Vanessa," Isabel whispered to herself as she entered the great hall.  She looked around and joined Kyle at the Slytherin table, "hey."

Kyle slid over.  "Hey, you okay?"  

"Yeah, but it's payback time for the other night."  Kyle looked up in surprise.  "The dream walking," she hissed.

"Oh."

"I need help with some research and you're it."

"Oh, okay."

"God, what did you think I meant?"

Kyle turned pink, "nothing."  He then scooped some food into his mouth, so Isabel couldn't ask him anything else.

During the study time after dinner, Liz went to the library and stacked up on books about animangi.  She is determined to figure out how they did it.

Meanwhile Hermione is in the common room opening a package she received at breakfast.  Harry thought it looked about the size of a shoebox and wondered what is inside.  Hermione untied the string holding it closed and opened it to reveal photographs, newspaper articles, and other papers.  "A few summers ago my parents went to a Dental Convention in Roswell, New Mexico.  My father described this girl with "perfect" teeth working at a diner.  While there my parents' interest in the supernatural or paranormal started.  For awhile they were obsessed with UFO's and alien."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, her and then glanced over to where Michael was playing exploding snap with the twins, who were trying to cheer him up.

"You're really serious aren't you?"  Harry asked turning back to Hermione.

She nodded her head.

"Wait, you said the thing crashed in 1947, so how come Michael and the rest look like they're 20?"  Ron asked.

"I don't know, yet."  Hermione said.

Later close to 10pm, Sirus and McGonigall apparated to a mile from the house.  They transformed and headed toward the house.  As they came upon it, they both saw a hazy force field surrounding the house.  McGonigall climbed into a nearby tree as Sirus pushed his right paw forward through the field.  He felt nothing and continued all the way through.  Once inside he looked up at the cat.  She winked and then sat still.  He continued toward the house as he neared the back door he heard voices.  One was the boy who took Ginny and the other was Michael's with a funny accent.

"Why do I have to make the drop?"  Michael's voice whined.

"Because we want you to switch with Michael and tell us by owl everything you hear and see."

"So I have to play spy wit' the wizards?"

"Yes."

"But then what are the bugs for?"

"You're the back up in case they discover the bugs."  Sirus peered around the corner.

"Yo, you ain't gonna bug me too, are ya?"

The boy glared at Rath.  "Do you want us to?"

"No, nah, I ain't into that.  Plus I don't trust that magic crap."

"Speaking of crap."  The boy smiled, "from what I hear looks like Mikey is taking classes.  So I'd go get some basics from the long haired albino."

Rath groaned.

Sirus heard the door open and slam closed.

"Idiot."  The boy muttered.

Again the door opened and slammed.  Sirus sniffed around the house, he caught Maria's scent near a cracked window.  He peered inside to see Maria sleeping next to Ginny.  Snape was nowhere to be seen.  Suddenly a loud scream pierced through the silence.  Maria and Ginny jumped away.  Sirus howled as Snape screamed again.  He heard Maria whisper his name.  He turned and ran.  He met McGonigall outside the force field.

**Sorry about the wait, unfortunately the next chapter is going to take me a while.  I have major writer's block, but just give me some time, and keep the praise coming.  Nothing helps me more than a little encouragement.  J**       


	13. Exchange

Chapter 13

Exchange 

A very eager black dog awakened Dumbledore.  After listening to Sirus.  "Where's Mineva?"

"Waking the others to meet in the teachers room."

"Good."

Ten minutes later everyone is gathered together.  

"So they're just going to give them back?"  Liz asked.

"What's the catch?"  Draco asked.

Harry glared at him.

"There's always a catch."  Kyle agreed.

"They plan to exchange Michael for Rath."  Sirus explained, "in case we discover the bugs."

Michael stiffened.  Hermione touched his hand in comfort.

"If the exchange the doesn't work, they may know that we're on to them.  And by the Rath and Nicolas were talking Maria, Snape, and Ginny wouldn't know about it."

"And if they plan to bug them, they'd probably use memory charms, so they wouldn't know, right?"  Ron asked.

"They would."  Remus replied.

"So how do we prevent me from being taken?"  Michael asked holding Herimone's hand.

"We need to exchange someone else, to spy on them."  Harry said.

Max looked at him.

"We could polyjuice the volunteer."  Ron suggested.

"No, that would wear off too soon."  Hermione said.  "And there's no way to keep taking the potion, if you are tied up."

"Can you use your powers to change a person's face?"  Kyle asked.

"Yeah, like Nasedo."  Liz agreed.

Michael looked at Isabel and then to Max.  "I know I can't, but can you?"

"I don't understand, wizards don't have that kind of power."  Hermione said.

"Hermione, enough, they are not aliens!"  Ron exclaimed.

The room grew very quiet.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Harry couldn't finish. 

"You're an alien?"  Draco asked Kyle.

"No, not quite."

"We are."  Michael said, gesturing to him, Isabel, and Max.  "So are Rath, Nicolas, Lonnie, and Kavar."

"I'm confused."  Ron said. "Hermione said the aliens crashed in 1947."

Liz sighed.  "I'll explain.  In 1947 a ship crashed in Roswell, it was carrying 4 aliens and 8 incubation pods.  Two aliens died in the crash, the other two took a set of pods and hid them.  The kids inside hatched as six year olds in 1988.  The Roswell set included Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess, who died last year.  The other set was taken to New York City, which included: Zan, who died two years ago, Rath, Lonnie, and Ava.  Three years ago I was shot and Max healed me.  Later that year he also healed Kyle who was shot.  Last year I started to develop powers.  Kyle is now developing powers, too.  Lonnie and Rath have allied themselves with Kavar and Nicolas who are completely alien, while the pod squad are human/alien hybrids.  The reason they were sent here is due to a war on their home planet and Kavar is the guy who has been trying to assassinate Max, Michael, and Isabel.  So he can rule their planet, because Max was their king."  Liz sighed.

"We're the Roswell aliens, so don't tell anyone."  Michael summed it up.

"So Maria is pregnant with a ½ alien baby?"  Sirus asked.

"Yes."  Liz replied.

"Could this Kavar know about it?"  He asked.

"Nicolas could."  Max said.

"But why take Michael?"  Draco asked.

"Cause he's the father."  Isabel said.

"We need someone on their side."  Kyle said.

"When do they want to make the exchange?"  McGonigall asked.

"They didn't say, but I'd suspect tonight or tomorrow."  Sirus said.

"We need to make a plan and we need to make it now."  Max said.

"I agree, but it will involve everyone in this room."  Dumbledore said.

That night, Maria sat in the basement dazed.  Ginny and Snape were upstairs.  Maria felt like she had awoken from a very vivid dream, except she couldn't remember it.  Rath walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Michael?"  She whispered.

"Maria, it's okay."

She hugged him.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you.  Where's Snape and Ginny?"

"Upstairs, but you can't go up there."

"Why?"

"Kavar and Nicolas."

Suddenly the stairs descended and Isabel/Lonnie ran down with Ginny and Snape.  "We have to get out of here now!"  Lonnie whispered urgently.  She handed Rath a circular metal disc.  "I found this."  He pressed the button in the center.

Isabel popped up off the couch in the teacher's room.  "They're coming NOW!  Lonnie and Rath!"

"Where are they transporting to?"  Sirus asked.

"The great entrance, GO!"

Sirus transformed and sped out the door.  He raced down the hall barking as he went, quickly any students in the hall fled.  Harry, Draco, and Cho ran toward the barking with their brooms in hand.  The three jumped onto their brooms and flew toward the ceiling above the entrance.  Kyle, Isabel, Liz, Max, Hermione, and Ron hid at each entrance to the space in front of the large doors.  Remus, McGonigall, and Dumbledore waited with Amy and Michael in the great hall.  They all quietly watched, as a white spark appeared six feet above the floor.  It expanded and a column of blue and white swirling light extended to the floor.  Out of the light stepped Lonnie, Snape, Ginny, Maria, and Rath.

"Rath, go you have five minutes."  Lonnie ordered.

"Rath?"  Maria asked confused and dazed.

"Time's up."  Max said standing at the top of the stairs.

Harry nodded to Draco and Cho, who swooped down toward Lonnie.  Draco grabbed Maria as Cho grabbed Ginny.  The two disappeared into the great hall.  As Harry dove for Snape, Lonnie used her power to knock Harry from his broom.  He fell into her arms.

"No!"  Hermione screamed.

Isabel caught Harry's broom as Draco flew out of the hall.  

"Draco, get Snape."  Isabel commanded as she mounted Harry's broom.  Draco whizzed over and grabbed Snape as Isabel flew toward Lonnie.

Lonnie held Harry in a chokehold.  "No one use any magic or the boy gets it."  She tightened her grip so that Harry had to gasp for air.

"Lonnie, let him go!"  Isabel yelled as she jumped off the broom and on top of Lonnie.  Isabel used her power to push Harry away.  Lonnie in turn used her power to throw Isabel into the column.  Lonnie got up and into it.  It closed behind her.

"No," Kyle muttered as he fell to his knees.

Max and Liz ran into the hall.  "We lost Isabel."  Liz announced as she walked in.

"Why Isabel?"  Ron asked as he walked in.

Hermione wasted no time as everyone stood stunned, and Rath started to run.  "Petrificus totalus!"  She yelled and waved her wand at him.  No one noticed as he fell backward stiff.  They had all turned and ran into the hall.  Draco walked out and spotted Hermione trying to drag Rath by his feet.  He walked over and pulled out his wand.  

"Wingardum Leviosa."  He said and Rath began to float.

"Need some help, Granger?"

Her eyes narrowed, "thank you."

The two followed the floating Rath into the hall as Ron spoke.  "Why Isabel?"

Hermione saw Ginny being embraced by her parents.  Maria leaned on Amy who was holding Snape close to her.

"Why don't we ask him?"  Draco asked placing Rath on the floor at Dumbledore's feet.  Dumbledore removed the spell on Rath, who jumped up, but immediately realized that escape was hopeless.  He sat on a bench and waited.  Max broke from the circle as Remus dismissed Cho.  Max faced Rath.

"Why Isabel?"  He demanded coldly.

"It wasn't supposed to be her, just Michael."

"Why?"  Michael asked.

"We wanted someone on the inside to know why Maria is so appealing to Voldermort.  Most we'd do to Mickey is leave him locked up."

"What is Voldermort's plan?"  Hermione asked.

"Don't know, but when he gets what he wants he's gonna kill Kavar, Nicolas, Lonnie, and me."

"What's Kavar's plan?"  Kyle asked.

"To kill Voldermort and the death guys, absorb their power, kill yous, and go home."

"Sounds fun."  Draco commented.

Ron and Harry glared at him.

"We should get them to the medical wing."  Kyle said quietly.

"Agreed," Remus said.  Mrs. Weasley cradled Ginny as Michael picked up Maria.  Amy helped Severus to his feet.  Remus led the way.

"We should get to class."  Hermione said.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Good idea," Dumbledore spoke, "I have to go rescue Sirus from the large study hall in the library."

As the group spilt up to go attend their classes, Rath sat there looking confused.

"What about him?"  Ron asked.

"I'll take care of him."  Kyle volunteered; then he smiled.  "Sirus is teaching potions next."

Max nodded his head.

Isabel tumbled out of the vortex and fell in front of Nicolas.  "What is she doing here?  You are not following the plan."  He said as Lonnie stepped out of the vortex and it closed behind her.

"It was an accident, they were waiting for us."  She replied.

Nicolas glared at her, " take her back, this will ruin everything."

"NO!"

The three turned to see Voldermort and Lucius Malfoy.  "We have a plan for the little girl."  The dark wizard hissed.


	14. The Letter

Chapter 14

The Letter 

As much as Madam Pomfrey insisted that the three needed to rest. Amy Michael, and Mrs. Weasley refused to leave, so she gave up. And continued to block the spells Voldermort put on them. The house elves brought them dinner. Ron ditched dinner to go visit his sister; Liz followed him. Both were shooed out a half hour later. Maria fell asleep curled up in Michael's arms. Around ten o'clock, Snape regained conciseness.

"Amy?"

She blinked away her sleepiness, "Sev."

"I'm sorry."

She rubbed her right eye, "for what?"

"Maria."

Her hand dropped, "excuse me?"

"You were wrong at lunch, it was me."

"How?"

"I was jealous, I didn't like all the attention Tom was giving you." He sat up slowly and looked into her eyes. "I had no idea you had already slept with him."

"How did you do it?"

"Pumpkin juice, I slipped it in one evening."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Afraid."

"Of what?"

"You."

"What?"

"You are powerful, you just do not realize it."

"Can you fix this?"

He nodded his head. "I have the antidote for the potion in my private quarters."

Amy sighed, "please tell me that was the only thing you were keeping from me."

"It is."

She sighed again more sleepily as she rested her head on his pillow. Do you remember what he did to you?"

"You do not want to know."

"I may need to. I still cannot imagine him as anyone other than Tom Riddle."

"Amy, stop blaming yourself please."

Isabel sat in a chair and watched as Lucius penned a letter and Voldermort watched him. Suddenly the door opened as Nicolas stormed in.

"Are you getting anything, cause I'm not!"

"No," hissed the dark wizard. "Curse Dumbledore, he must have found a spell to block us out."

"How would he know?"

"Rath obviously," Lucius growled without looking up.

"Yes, the boy is weak, he would have spilled our whole plan by now."

"But he doesn't know it."

"Exactly."

"So what do we do with her?" Nicolas asked his eyes examining Isabel.

"We exchange her."

"For what?"

"An invitation accepted," Lucius said standing up holding a piece of paper. Voldermort grabbed it and read.

"He better accept!" He threatened handing the letter back. 

"If he really is of my wife's blood, he will." Lucius smiled at Nicolas. "My wife will do anything for more power, that's why she dumped Valenti for me."

"He better be!" Voldermort hissed.

"Are you two insane, he, Kyle hangs with the Goodie-two-shoes squad. He's not going to just flip, because he has family who just discovered him on the other side." Nicolas scoffed.

"Not even for his mother?" They turned to see a woman standing in the doorway. She smiled at them, "if he has any of my blood in him, he'll consider the offer." She walked over and looked down at Isabel. "Especially if it means he'll get his girl back."

Isabel opened her mouth to object, but found she couldn't. Nicolas smiled. "Something wrong, Isabel?"

She glared at him.

Kyle, Max, Draco, and Liz sat on a flight of stairs in the stair well. None of them even noticed as the flight moved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked down at them from two flights up. 

"This group just cannot catch a break, can they?" Harry said.

"For once everything isn't aimed at you." Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"He's right, Hermione." Harry said. He looked away from the group below. "But what if that's the plan?"

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"What if you-know-who and Kavar? Kavar's plan is to take out their group first and then ours."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She's jealous, you thought of it first." Ron said not looking up.

Both Harry and Hermione looked down at him. He glanced up to see them looking at him. "What?"

Liz looked up, "what do you think they're doing?"

Draco looked up, "spying on us."

Kyle smiled.

"They're kids, they're looking for something to do." Max said not looking up.

"Yeah, kids with magical powers, soon they'll be teens, and then 20 year olds. Sound familiar." Kyle said.

Max glared at him. "You know, Kyle, I'm really sick of your attitude."

"You are missing the point!" Kyle yelled standing up. "I'm not being mean, I'm telling you exactly how to get your sister back."

Max froze; his jaw went slack. "Huh?"

Kyle looked up. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, do me a favor?"

"What?" The three ask.

"Don't move."

"Max, bring Ron down here."

"What?" Max and Ron asked.

"Use your powers."

"I can't I've never tried."

"Fine, Draco, float Hermione down here."

"What?" Hermione and Draco both asked.

"Just do it, please."

Draco waved his wand and levitated Hermione, over the railing and down to them. He put her down in front of Max.

"We need each other." Kyle said. "Our enemies can join forces, so why can't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked standing up.

"Harry, Ron, come down here." Kyle said. "Hermione, what was wrong with our plan that lost us Isabel?" 

"We swooped in, but did not think of Lonnie would react?"

"Exactly, how would an alien/ human hybrid react?" Kyle held up his hands. "You let Dumbledore make the plans. I thought you were a king, take charge."

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Seriously?" Kyle asked.

"Seriously."

"One, I think you need to get off your butt and do something."

"And two he lost the bet." Draco finished.

"What bet?" Liz asked.

"How much annoyance can you take before you either throw a punch or use you powers." Draco said.

"What?" Max asked getting slightly irked.

"Draco wanted to see you use your powers." Kyle explained, "since I'm still in static mode." Kyle was happy he wasn't sparking up right now.

Max glared at Kyle as Hermione, Ron, and Harry glared at Draco. Kyle and Draco smiled as they walked down the stairs. They were half way down the next flight when Max spoke.

"You're right."

Kyle and Draco stopped and looked up. 

"I have been slacking off. We do need to work together." Max paused. "Draco is anyone on the Quidditch right now?"

"No, Ravenclaws have practice at five."

"Okay, Draco, Harry, go get brooms enough for all of here and meet us on the field."

The two glared at each other as they left. 

"Ron, Kyle, Hermione, go get Amy and Sirus and tell them to meet us on the field." They left.

"Liz?"

"What are you up to?" She smiled.

"I think I have an idea, but we need to work on our wizard skills first. I want to strike at Kavar, before he can strike at us."

"Crash course in wizard lessons?" She asked.

"Well, our classes keep getting interrupted."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Ask Michael and Maria to research some things." Max pulled a quill and a piece of parchment from his bag. He scribbled some things down and then handed it to her. "Meet us on the field."

"Sure," she reached up and kissed him and then hurried off.

Kavar was getting angry, everyone was acting weird and the bugs weren't working. He had not gotten a single thought or image. He was tired of this wizard crap, and beginning to wonder why he had ever sought out Voldermort in the first place. He decided to use his own powers to strengthen the spell. He put his hand to his left ear and closed his eyes. A red glow emanated from his hand; at first nothing happened. Then he heard faint whispers, slowly the whispers became loader and a fuzzy image appeared. A woman was looking down at Snape.

"Excuse me, Amy?" A boy asked.

The woman turned away as Snape looked toward the voice. Standing in front of them was a teenager with red hair. "Ron, what's wrong?" The woman, Amy asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Max wants you to meet him on the Quidditch field."

Amy looked back art Snape.

"It's okay, Amy, go I need to rest anyway." Amy leaned down and kissed Snape's forehead. Ron shivered disgustedly and was glad Snape was too weak to care about him. "I'll be back tonight." Amy left as a man with a long white beard walked in. "Hello, Dumbledore."

"Hello, Amy, how is our patient?"

"Tired."

"Good, he can sleep while I work."

Kavar pulled his hand away. He smiled, "Amy," he whispered to himself. There was a knock at the knock, "come in." Lonnie walked in dressed in her usual punk look. Kavar smiled, "what is it, Vilanda?"

She walked up to him. "Any word from Rath?"

"No, they probably have him captive, since your failure."

She reached up and lightly stroked his left cheek. "I never did get to apologize."

He turned his head away. "Not now."

"Do you really think Isabel is really her? She rejected you; I'm the real thing. I remember you, us." She let her hand slide down his chest, "all of us."

"You really want to redeem yourself?"

"Oh, yes."

"Dream walk Riddle find out who Amy is and what Deluca means to him?"

"As in Maria Deluca?" She asked, slightly disgusted.

He smiled, "yes."

The group met on the Quidditch field ten minutes later. Amy and Sirus walked up. "Ma, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"What's Voldermort's weakness?"

"He does have one." Sirus replied.

"Me," Amy replied.

"So I have a plan, we put out a rumor that you're in the wizard world."

Sirus and Amy looked at Max as though he was nuts. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sirus asked.

"Not really, but"

"Max, I think I understand how you feel. You need to learn more about the wizard world, before you make any plans." Amy said.

"But you"

"Max, you feel responsible, but you have only bee here for two months and you have no idea how powerful any of the Deatheaters are or even how strong Voldermort is." Sirus explained. "You need to step back, stop seeing this from a muggle's point of view. You need to see this through the eyes of a 1Ú2 alien, 1Ú2 wizard. That's what you are."

Amy put a hand on Max's shoulder. "He's right, exposing me won't get your sister back. It will kill her."

Max's head drooped, "I want everyone to be safe. That why we agreed to stay here."

Amy hugged Max. "I know, why don't you go train with the others and we'll talk to Dumbledore."

Max pulled away. "Okay."

Kyle and Draco walked toward the castle after Max's little training session in hopes of a delicious dinner.

"So our bet went from funny to hard work." Draco groaned. "How does that work?"

"When aliens are involved the possibilities are endless." Kyle replied.

"Is he always like that?"

"What? A self-righteous, oh moan is me leader?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah."

They heard a hoot overheard as a letter dropped toward Kyle. Kyle grabbed it as the two looked up at the owl.

"That's my father's owl." Draco said.

"What? Why would he?" Kyle asked as he looked at the envelope addressed to him in silver ink.

"Just open it, if you don't he will send another."

Kyle slowly opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. He read it aloud, so Draco could hear.

"Dear Kyle, I know you should not believe what I have to say. So I thought a letter would be more appropriate. You are the child of Jim Valenti and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mum. She knew me in school, after graduating her family moved to the states, where she met Valenti. As she said before she hoped you would be powerful, but you were not. So she left and returned to me. A few years later your 1/2 brother, Draco was born. I hope that answered some questions for you. So here is the real reason I am writing to you. We, your mother and I want to meet you. If you want Isabel back under your protection, agree to meet us. When you have sent your reply back, I will give you a time and a place. Yours truly, Lucius Malfoy." Kyle breathed in deeply as he looked down at Draco. "Would it really be that easy?"

"No, with my father nothing is ever that easy." Draco said looking at Kyle with worry in his eyes.

Kyle sighed, "why me? Why does everything happen to me?"

**So what do you guys think, again thank for all the past and future reviews.


	15. The Crumbling Truth

Chapter 15

The Crumbling Truth 

Before dinner Kyle and Draco met Dumbledore outside his office.  The head master smiled knowingly.

"Misters Malfoy and Valenti, you have impeccable timing, come on in."  He muttered his password and the statue moved aside.  He let the two go up the stairs ahead of him.  Sitting in one of the chairs was Max.

"Figures," Kyle muttered under his breath.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat."  Dumbledore requested as he sat behind his desk.  "You three have a common thought in mind, Isabel.  Sister, friend, inspiration; she touches each of you.  But one of you holds the answer. Kyle?"

Max looked at Kyle in shock.

"You know?"  Kyle asked.

"You look like your mother, I was wondering how long it would take Lucius to figure it out."

Max seemed confused, "huh?"

"Hey, Max, meet my little bro, Draco."  Kyle said as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.  Draco smiled his patented Draco smile.

"How can _you_ get Isabel back?"

Kyle handed him the letter.  After Max read it he handed it to Dumbledore.

"Amy told me that you want to be more involved in the rescuing of your sister and the war against Voldermort."

"War?"  Max asked.

"Yes, we are fighting a war.  Voldermort wants to destroy our way of life, and we cannot let him."  Max seemed confused.  "Although as I heard you are also in the middle of a war.  Our enemies have joined forces, so we have to.  Before we can carry into the Isabel situation we need to know why Kavar is here?"

Max started to talk, but stopped and did not know what to say.

"To kill them?"  Draco asked.  Dumbledore frowned at him, Draco answered by shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"Hey, what about the UFO guy?"  Kyle asked.

"A UFO guy wants to kill Max?"  Draco asked

Max ignored him.  "Larek, uh, Brody?"  Max asked.

"Yeah, can't you put in an intergalactic phone call to Larek?"  Kyle asked.

"We tried once, it almost killed Brody."

"Maybe Rath knows something you do not."  Draco suggested.

"Yes, where is our guest?"  Dumbledore asked.

Draco smiled.  "Sirus is using him as an assistant."

Kyle tried unsuccessfully to suppress his smile.

"Draco please go down to the dungeon and retrieve him."  Draco seemed disappointed as he got up left.

Kavar sat in the bedroom he had chosen, facing to open doors of the balcony with a sketch book in his lap.  Lonnie quietly snuck in and tiptoed toward him.  She peered over his shoulder to see he was drawing the portrait of a woman Lonnie knew she had seen before.

"Are you cheating on me?"  Lonnie asked.

"If only."  Kavar said casually.

She walked around to face him.  "So then who is she?"

"Amy."

"Can I see?"  Lonnie asked.

He handed her the book.  "Look familiar?"

"You said her name was Amy?"

"Ye-ah."  He didn't like repeating himself.

"While we in Roswell, I played Max by pretending to be Isabel, I ran into Maria with her mom."

"And?"

"This is her."

Kavar smiled.  "Bingo."  He said as his eyes sparked. 

"What's wrong?"  Maria asked Amy as she made her way over to Severus' bed.

"It's time, I told you."  Amy said, holding Severus' right hand.

The potions professor looked weary, but determined.  "About your father."  He said softly.

Maria sat down on the bed next to Severus, still feeling tired.  All the magic used to contain the bugs made all three of them fatigued.

"I met your father here at the beginning of my first year.  He was a lonesome mysterious second year; his name was Tom Riddle.  We became best of friends and by my fifth year we were dating.  We consummated that relationship in the middle of my sixth year.  My parents didn't approve of our relationship.  So when I came home that summer pregnant.  They moved to New York.  I kept in contact with the wizard world and discovered what Tom did.  When he changed I feared for your life and moved us to Roswell.  Remus came to live with us, but when Tom killed the Potters I severed all ties with the wizard world.  Remus stayed with us until you turned three."

"So you mean my father is Voldermort?"  Maria asked putting the pieces together.

"Yes," Amy said.

"Does he know about me?"  Maria asked.

"No, I left before I began to show."  Amy reached out to touch Maria.  She flinched away.

"So if I'm the child of two very powerful people, why don't I have any powers?"

"I'm to blame for that."  Severus spoke up.  "I was jealous of Amy and Tom and tried to curse her, but instead it rendered you powerless."

Maria glared at him, "undo it."

Severus stood slowly and left.

"Maria," Amy reached for her hand.  Maria again pulled away.

"So I'm going to have Voldermort's grand-child?  
Amy simply nodded her head.

Maria rubbed her stomach with both hands.  "Why didn't you tell me sooner?  I-I thought he was Severus or Sirus."

Amy smiled at the thought.  "Probably would have been easier to explain.  I just feel so responsible for what he does."

"So he really did love you?"

"I believe so, like Michael and you."

"Don't compare us."  Maria said withdrawing again emotionally.

Severus walked back in holding a vial of green liquid.  "I need a strand of your hair, so it will not affect the baby."

Maria reached up and pulled out a strand of hair.  He took it and stirred it into the potion.  It slowly changed to a royal blue color.  He handed it to Maria, "drink the whole thing."  

Maria took it and downed it in one gulp.  Nothing happened so she took out her wand.  It began to shoot white sparks out of the tip.  Amy placed a pillow on the floor.  Maria waved her wand at it and watched the pillow explode.  Ginny who awoke to the noise, tried to hide her giggling.

"We'll have to get you a new wand immediately."  Amy said. 

Maria smiled proudly.

"Maria, about your father," Amy started.

"Mom, I need some time.  Thank you, Severus."  Maria began to back away.

"Maria, you need to be careful."  Amy said stepping toward her daughter.

Maria backed away again.  "I-I…"  She turned and ran.

Amy and Severus looked at each other.  "She needs time, Amy."

"I know, but how much do we have?"

Kyle was still sitting in Dumbledore's office with Draco and Max.  Except instead of glaring at the alien he was drafting a letter to Lucius.  Suddenly Kyle dropped the quill as he felt a rush of power.  He heard Isabel screaming.  He closed his eyes and saw her in front of Kavar, who was hurting her with his powers.  Kyle could feel what he was doing; he was trying to find Vilandra in Isabel.  Kyle used his own inner power to help Isabel fight.

Max had been watching Kyle write, when he dropped his quill.  Max was about to reach over and pick it up when he saw Kyle's arms begin to spark.  He looked up to see Kyle's eyes roll back into his head.  The sparks changed from green to yellow to purple as Kyle began to convulse.

"What's wrong with him?"  Draco asked sounding scared.

"ISABEL!"  Kyle screamed as his face twisted in anger and pain.  "You can't take her!"  He ordered.

Dumbledore was already on his feet.  "Draco, help me take him to the hospital wing.  Max, find Sirus and have him meet us there!"

Max took one last look at Kyle, before running out.

Kavar eager to discover what he could about Amy left his room to find Lonnie or Lucius.  Instead he found Lucius, Voldermort, Lonnie, and Nicolas in the study with Isabel, who was tied to a chair.  He convinced them to let him see Isabel privately in exchange for the information he had taken from Snape.  Voldermort barely agreed, in the end Isabel found herself in Kavar's room.  He dragged the chair into the room and removed the gag.

"Hello, princess."

She remained quiet, glaring at him.

"I missed you."  He said as he petted her head and kissed her lips softly.  "Last time I saw you was on your honeymoon."  He glanced over her shoulder and down at her hands.  "You aren't wearing a ring and I doubt your hubby is at Hogwarts."  He smiled wickedly.  "Guess the marriage didn't work, huh?  Couldn't handle having an alien wife."  She continued to glare at him.  "Sure I missed you, but I missed Vilandra even more.  I know she's in there.  Let's see if I can find her."  She twisted away as he cupped her face in his hands.  He reached into her mind, as she screamed.

"KYLE!"

She was attempting to get outside help.  Kavar tried to stop her when he felt a third presence.  It was Lucius' stepson, Kyle Valenti.  Both Kavar and Isabel began to scream.  Lucius, Voldermort, Lonnie, and Nicolas burst in to find Kavar and Isabel covered in purple, yellow, and black electrical currents.  

"What the bloody hell is he doing?"  Voldermort asked angrily. 

"I don't know."  Lonnie said. 

"We can't break them apart, it might kill them both."  Nicolas said. 

"Or us."  Lucius suggested.

Kyle was still convulsing when he was brought to the hospital wing.

"Should we hold him down?"  Michael asked.  "Or strap him down?"  He reached out to touch Kyle.

"NO!"  Max yelled as he ran in with Sirus.  "He's connected to Isabel, you could get sucked in."

Sirus used magic to conjure straps to hold Kyle down.

"How'd this happen?"  Rath asked, who had come in with Michael.

"He just suddenly cried out for Isabel and ordered someone to stay away from her."  Draco said.

"Kavar," Rath said.  When he realized that everyone was looking at him, he continued.  "Kavar wants Isabel because the last time he was here, he actually invoked the spirit of Vilandra in Isabel."

"So he's trying to do it again?"  Michael asked.

"Yeah, except this time by force.  He wants to turn Isabel against you, which would mean he'd no longer need Lonnie.  Girl screwed herself."

"So how do we separate them?"  Sirus asked. 

"Can't they have to duke it out."  Rath said.

"What about increasing the power?"  Draco asked.  "He looks like he is in pain."

"Alex," Kyle whispered.

Michael and Max glanced at each other with worry.

"Let me help."  Sirus volunteered.

"And if Kavar kills you?"  Max asked.

"The world won't miss me."  Without waiting for Max's permission, he grabbed Kyle's hand.  The sparks circled up his arm and his eyes rolled back.

Sirus felt everything go black the second he grabbed Kyle's hand.  Suddenly an image flashed at him.  It was a blonde haired girl killing a tall, lanky boy with her mind.  The image faded and Sirus saw Isabel with her arms out stretched.  A beam of purple light was aimed at a man he presumed was Kavar was blocking it with a beam of silver light meeting hers.  While his right was aimed at Isabel, his left hand was aimed at Kyle.  Kyle's hands were emitting a yellow light.  The picture of the murder flashed behind Kavar again.  Sirus realized that they were using the picture to fuel their anger and power.  He embraced the scene as held up his hands.  He watched as a pine green light began to glow in his palms.

"Hey, Kavar, can you handle three opponents?"  He yelled.

Kavar, Isabel, and Kyle looked over at him.  Isabel and Kyle smiled as Kavar growled.  Sirus held his arm out in front of him and let the power explode.  The energy hit Kavar so hard that it consumed him and he disappeared.

"Thank you."  Isabel whispered as she faded away.

Sirus opened his eyes and looked down at Kyle.  "I need a chair."  He said as he passed out.

The four watched as Kavar was suddenly flung across the room and out the open bay doors.  Nicolas ran to the balcony to see where his leader landed.  Lucius stepped forward and checked for a pulse.  "She's alive."

"Good get her back to the study.  Then get Kavar in so I can get my information."


	16. Peace Before the Storm?

Chapter 16

Peace before the Storm?

Maria awoke the next morning in her bed in the Hufflepuff tower, and she wasn't alone.  Michael held her in his arms, when he exhaled his hot breath tickled the back of her neck and ear.  Not wanting to face the new day she quietly rolled over into his chest and went back to sleep.

Amy slept in Severus' room, she had fallen a sleep on his reclining chair in front of the fireplace.  Severus left her there to sleep as he went to prepare for what the morning would bring.

Draco, Kyle and Sirus slept in the hospital wing, while Max had left to spend his night with Liz.

Isabel awoke in the middle of the night to find she had been locked in a bedroom.  She wasn't tired or gagged, so she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at breakfast to find the Roswell gang there.  Harry noticed that they all seemed slightly happier.  Michael sat at the Gryffindor table next to Fred.  Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table where Draco and Kyle sat.  Both seemed more energetic than they have been lately.  Kyle was poking Draco in the side, as Draco looked up directly at Hermione.  Instead of receiving his usual scowl, he stuck out his tongue.  She blinked and quickly looked away.

"Seems like Draco's corrupted Kyle."  Ron said.

"Looks like," Harry agreed.

Hermione remained silent.

"I saw that."  Kyle said.

"What?"  Draco asked surprised.

"Hermione."

Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, what about you and Isabel."

"We're friends."

Draco looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm not explaining this to you."  Kyle put a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Why not?"  Draco asked taking a bite.

"Not (chewing) appropriate (swallowed) in this environment."

Draco looked around at his fellow housemates, "oh."

Kavar awoke to find that he could not move, he was in a body bind.  He grunted as he tried to move.  He looked around to see that he was in the basement.  He was sitting propped up against the wall.  He suddenly heard two moans next to him, Nicolas and Lonnie.

"It appears the tables have turned."  Nicolas observed.

"Shut-up!"  Lonnie yelled.

"Lonnie, what did you learn from his dreams?"

"Amy was his girlfriend in school."

"So?"

"So, they were close."

"How close?"

She rolled her eyes.  "You and Vilandra close."

Kavar began to laugh.  After about five minutes he stopped, "so why all this?"

"Because you are with holding information."  Voldermort said, descending into the room.  "Now how can…" He paused and waved his wand.  Kavar was pulled to his feet and moved closer to him.  Voldermort stopped him a foot from him.  "we be partners, if you are keeping things from me?"

"Well, because I'm not sure you will be trust worthy yourself, when I tell you what I know."

The dark wizard's eyes burned brighter.  "I will not act rash, if you promise to stay away from the girl, Isabel."

Kavar narrowed his eyes.  "Fine, your girlfriend is back."

"What?"  Voldermort sounded shocked.

"Her daughter was a guest here recently."  

The room became very quiet.  Nicolas and Lonnie glanced at each other.

"Her daughter is Maria?"  The wizard asked.

"I'd nod my head if I could."  Lonnie said.

Voldermort suddenly disappeared. Kavar fell to the floor like a tossed aside action figure.

"I don't like that."  Nicolas said.

"No, this isn't good."  Kavar agreed, standing at the floor.

Isabel awoke to see Voldermort glaring down at her.  She also discovered that she couldn't move.

"What did I do?"  She asked quietly.

"Who is Maria's father?"  He asked ignoring the question.

"I don't know, she said he left when she was seven."

"Well, you have the power, find out!"

"What about Maria, what are you going to do?"

"What I have to!"

"If you hurt her…"

"I'll hurt you, if you do not do as I say."

Isabel sighed and closed her eyes.  Five minutes in Amy's mind and she knew more than she should.  Isabel kept her eyes closed even though she was alone in her mind.  She felt like she had just violated Amy.  She thought a silent apology as she opened her eyes.

"Well?"  He hissed.

Isabel felt defeated, as he waved his wand threateningly.

"Maria's father is Tom Riddle."

Voldermort sat very still.  Afraid to startle him, she too remained still.  They both sat there, when the door burst open and Lucius flew in.

"Master, he is going to join us."  Lucius announced holding up a letter.  Suddenly he was flung across the room and slammed into the opposite wall.

"Lucius, time isn't the time."  The wizard growled.

"But master…"

"Lucius, my daughter is pregnant with one of those aliens' child."

Lucius froze, his faced dropped.  Isabel felt her body become numb; she hadn't realized that Tom Riddle was Voldermort.  She felt around and realized that she still had her wand tucked in her pant leg in her sock.  She stole a glance at the two wizards and closed her eyes.

Severus was eating breakfast, when his vision clouded and all he saw was white.  He saw images of the dark mark, Lucius, and Voldermort.  Isabel suddenly appeared in front of him.  "Professor, you have to warn Amy.  Voldermort knows that Maria's his daughter and that she's pregnant."  Isabel looked away and then back at him.  "Don't worry about me, Voldermort has me locked away from Kavar, protect Amy and Maria."  She faded away, as Severus' vision cleared.  He looked around no one had noticed anything.  He looked down at his plate no longer hungry, and then he saw the flock of owls delivering mail.  He watched as Lucius' owl dropped a letter into Kyle's hands.  A ragged owl crashed landed onto Fred Weasley's plate.  A familiar dark feathered barn owl dropped a letter into his own hands.  Severus recognized the signature lettering immediately.  He tore open the envelope and flipped open the letter.  He glanced through the familiar writing, it was from Voldermort himself.  It was the ingredients to remove the dark mark, but why?  Severus rose to his feet and stepped over to the headmaster.  Before he could speak, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Draco Malfoy, Kyle Valenti, my office now."  The headmaster requested.  The hall filled with jeers and curious looks as the two Slytherins bolted from the hall.  Dumbledore turned to the potions professor, and spoke in a low whisper.  "She came to me, too.  Bring Amy, Maria, and Michael with you."

Isabel opened her eyes to see Lucius and Voldermort looking at her.

"Who are you talking to?"  Voldermort asked.

"My brother, I wanted him to know that I am alright."

Voldermort disappeared and then reappeared with Nicolas.  "Tell me who she was talking to."  The dark lord ordered.

Nicolas grabbed her forehead.  She cried out, only seconds passed before he let go.  "She contacted Dumbledore and Snape."

Voldermort smiled, "contact Snape again, and tell him my letter is real.  I want his mark removed, he no longer deserves it."

Isabel closed her eyes.

The dark lord turned to Lucius.  "Your son is set to receive the dark mark.  Make this his test: to see that Snape removes it and if not I want Draco to kill him."

Lucius smiled, "yes, master."

"If you son fails, kill him."  Voldermort left the room taking Nicolas with him.

Maria, Michael, Kyle, Draco, Amy, Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore assembled in Dumbledore's office.  Severus told them what Isabel said.

"Christmas break begins in a few weeks."  Dumbledore announced.  "I have already asked that Remus and Sirus stay."

"We will."  Remus replied.

"I will as well."  Snape added.

"I have already posted the list for who will be staying and so far the only names are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"I guess everyone wants their children home safely for the holiday."  Sirus said as the headmaster paused for a breath.

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.  "I want all who are staying to spend the break in the Hufflepuff tower.  That tower is the closest one to the great hall."

"We have a new problem."  Snape announced.

"He figured it out?"  Amy asked with worry.

"He has and he wants me to remove the dark mark."

"So you will not know when they assemble."  Draco guessed.

Snape nodded his head.  Suddenly he cried out.

"Wait," Michael said.  "It's Isabel."

After five minutes of absolute silence, Snape gasped.  All eyes where on him.  "We have a bigger problem.  Draco, your father…"

**What a better way to bug for reviews than leave off with a cliff-hanger.  For those who have asked, no I am not abandoning this fics.  I never abandon my stories.  I just have a bad case of writers block & struggled just to get this chapter out.  But with school starting next week, well I might get some ideas, cause god forbid I actually think about class in class.  


	17. Just talking?

**Not much action in this chapter, just a bunch of conversations.  Probably explains why it took me so long to get it out.  Enjoy and R&R anyway! 

Chapter 17

Just talking?

"I don't like it.  The plan sucks."  Kyle exclaimed as he and Draco headed toward Snape's private dungeon.

"It's the only way."  Draco replied.

"Only way to hell, this is insane.  As your older brother I refuse to let you do this."

"You are only my half-brother, so your request has been vetoed.  So what did my father's letter say?"

"He's going to pick us up at the Hogsmede trains station.  He'll bring Isabel with him and we should bring one of the teachers.  He wants me to enjoy the comforts of home, including a meeting with his master."

Draco stopped walking and stared at Kyle with wide eyes.  "He wants you to meet him?"

"Yup," he replied with dread.

"When?"

"The night after Christmas."

Draco didn't reply.

"What?"

Draco opened his mouth and closed it.  Kyle crouched down in front of him.

"Draco, what is it?"

Draco's eyes were full of fear.  "The night after Christmas the Deatheaters gather together and celebrate.  They kidnap muggles and torture them."

"Kyle closed his eyes.  "Have you ever gone?"

"Once, my father wanted to show me his legacy.  That was the night I decided I didn't want it."

"When?"

"Last year."

"Did he?"

"Make me participate?  No, just watch, but you're older."

"He's not my father."  

"No, but he wants to be."

Kyle looked up.  "Will he try to hurt my dad?"

Draco could see Kyle's heart breaking in his eyes.

"I don't know."

"So what did your mum send you?"  Harry asked.

"Floo powder," Ron said distracted.

"What for?"  Hermione asked.

"Charlie has a girlfriend."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other confused.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."  Hermione said.

"I wanted to stay and spend Christmas with you guys, instead we are all going to visit him."

"Well, who is she?"  Harry asked.

"Charlie's been tutoring her for the past year, and she's an American."  Ron told them.

Harry and Hermione again looked at him with bewildered looks.

"Maria, I want to take you to Diagon Alley to get you a wand."  Amy said to her daughter as they were leaving the great hall.  Maria turned and looked at her mother.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Can Liz come?"

Amy smiled.  "Sure, you, me, and Liz."

Maria's face was expressionless.  "Okay," and with that she turned and walked away.

Sirus walked up behind Amy.  She turned and smiled.

"Need a hug?"  He asked opening his arms. 

"Yeah," she replied embracing him.  "At least she talked to me."

"She's come around."

"Yeah, but how long will she hate me?"

"A few days, maybe a week."

Amy slapped his arm as she pulled away, "thanks so much.  I always did appreciate your sense of humor."

"I did too.  Can I escort you to class?"

She smiled.  "Sure, I have (she reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper) DADA next."

He smiled as they turned and headed toward the class.

Maria found Liz in the library studying with a housemate.  She quietly pulled her aside.

"Maria, what's up?"

"He knows," she replied with worry.

"Your father?"

Maria nodded her head.

Liz pulled Maria toward her, hugging her.  "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley with my mom tomorrow for a wand.  Will you come?"

"Of course I will."

Maria hugged her tighter.  "Thank you.  I know since coming here we haven't been all that close, but…"  She pulled away to face Liz.

"Maria, you're my best friend, I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So I'm late for class."

"Go!"  Liz said, gesturing.

"Thank you, bye."  Maria ran off.

"Why do we still take this class?"  Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked up to see if Professor Trelawneywas listening.  "Because it's an easy A?"  He whispered back.

They glanced back at the star charts as the professor passed by.

"Just remember after Christmas we're done.  No more predictions of death and doom."

"Yeah, instead we have Herbal Medication to look forward to."  Harry whispered back.

"Have you seen Hermione's books on that class, she's so excited."

"I just thought she stole half the library's book."

Ron snickered.  "So I hear you and herare possibly the only ones staying for the break."

"Oh, great plenty of piece and quiet to start studying.  So have you met the girlfriend yet?"

"Nope, I just wish I could bring you and 'mione along.  Nobody will be here even Draco's going home."

"Well, Michael and the rest will be here."  Harry said, "never mind they're all coupled up.  Are you sure I can't come?"

Ron smiled.  "I wish my mum will probably pull out Charlie's baby pictures and everything."

Kyle and Draco sat and watched as Snape mixed the ingredients.

"Are you sure this is going to work?  How do you know that he can't sense you death guys when he calls you?"  Kyle asked.

"He can't, not anymore.  His original body was destroyed long ago.   His spirit inhabits the form he is in now.  The blood is not the same blood he put in this tattoo."  Snape explained.

"Okay, but instead of removing the tattoo, you are going to remove the skin?  How is this a good idea?"  Kyle asked sounding both concerned and doubtful.

"The spell he gave me is meant to be extremely painful."

"And removing skin isn't?"  Kyle exclaimed.

Snape's jaw clenched and unclenched.  "Not if I mix the ingredients properly."

"Kyle, calm down, it is a good plan."  Draco reassured him.

"Yeah, and if something goes wrong, I could lose my little brother and my favorite teacher."

Snape calmed down and gave Kyle a prideful look.  "Thank you for your concern, but we will be fine."

Kyle put his head on the desk face down.  "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about meeting my mom."

Draco put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, as he frowned.  "I'm never going to escape my family, am I?"  He whispered.

Kyle didn't hear him, but Snape did.  He glanced at the two boys and then went back to his potion.

"So when do I get to leave?"  Isabel asked from the bed.  She was tired and wanted to see Kyle and Max and Michael.  She wanted to be comforted by Liz and Maria.  She wanted to play Quidditch with her team.  She wanted to be safe, away from Maria's father.  She wanted to see her own mom, Diane Evans.  More than anything she wanted to see Alex again.  But that last request was impossible.

"5 weeks," the dark wizard spoke calmly.

"Five!?"  She exclaimed.

She was alone in the room with him.  She sighed heavily.

"Why did Amy leave?"  He asked suddenly in the most human voice she had ever heard him utter.

"She was afraid."  Isabel replied.  Before he could explode, she continued.  "It wasn't you.  She was afraid of what her parents would do.  She couldn't raise a child in a school; it was unheard of.  So she ran."  She looked up to see him watching her.

Then he said something she didn't expect.  "I have to get rid of Kavar and I have to do it soon."

**Yeah, I know it took me forever to get this to you guys, but this is like monster writer's block.  I know where I want to go with this story, I just can't seem to get there.  So here where you guys can help, when you review tell me which relationships you like best, which ones do you want to see more of.  I had ½ of the next chapter written, when I got stuck.  If you want more it's time to help me out.  Thanks for reading, love ya all.***


	18. How to Kill Your Ally

Chapter 18

How to Kill Your Ally

"What? Why?" The first word was kind of loud, the second was uttered a little softer and calmer.

"I just wanted the power he welds, except he keeps muddling things up."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"When are you going to do it?"

"Soon." His tone sounded slightly irritated.

"Can I help?"

He looked up at her surprised.

Isabel couldn't believe she had said that aloud. But after speaking she realized that it was something she had to do. For all the pain and suffering she had been through; for her and for Vilandra, and for Max, Michael, and her birth mother. She looked up to see him still looking at her.

"Why?"

"Why not? If it weren't for him, I'd still be alive on my home planet." She decided to change her tactic. "Do you think I like being here not knowing why I have these powers. Knowing that there is a manipulative bitch out there wearing my face. I know what I was only because my enemies have told me so. Not my parents who dumped me here without a message of why. The guardian they sent down with us was in with Kavar. And we didn't find out until after one of my friends was killed."

"I think, I'm confused, you are a queen."

"Princess actually, my brother was the king and his bride was queen. Kavar manipulated me into betraying my brother. We were all killed as a result. I thought I loved him, but he was simply using me. They both were." Isabel stated sadly. Even though she wasn't sure how it happened exactly, when she explained it aloud, it sounded true. Maybe she was only now realizing the truth.

"Both?"

"Nicolas and Kavar, they were both after the same thing. Kavar just got there first so he became the leader and Nicolas the lackey. Meanwhile I was falling for both and not telling one about the other."

The wizard smiled evilly. "You will be his undoing." He hissed happily, "if Nicolas wants he can join me or die as well."

"And Lonnie?" Isabel asked, glad that Rath was in Dumbledore's care.

"We send her back to"

"Antar."

"Antar with a message."

"A message?"

"Earth is my planet and I don't want them here."

Isabel wasn't sure that she agreed with that, but getting rid of Kavar was her first priority. She saw him watching her for a response. She smiled agreeing to his terms. What am I agreeing to?" She thought.

Kavar, Nicolas, and Lonnie had not spoken since the dark lord returned with Nicolas. He removed the spell, but conjured cages to keep them separate. The cages reminded Lonnie of what the tigers in the zoo were kept in. They were each in a separate corner of the room. Kavar was across from the stairs, Nicolas to his right, and Lonnie to his. Kavar had spent the better half of the day using every power he had trying to destroy the cage. None of them worked and the backlash knocked him unconscious. Lonnie pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket and began to shuffle.

"Vilandra."

Lonnie looked up at Nicolas annoyed. "What?"

"Who do you believe she loved more?"

"More?"

"You do have all the memories, don't you?" She caught the lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, those memories." She said, as she licked her lips.

"So who did she love more?"

"She loved both, but since Kavar betrayed her, house of cards and all (she let the deck fall into her lap to illustrate) and all. She wanted to turn to you, but you deserted her too."

Nicolas dropped his head.

"Why?"

He lifted it, "I was wondering who you would have picked."

"Or Isabel?" She asked sounding jealous and venomous.

He smiled mysteriously.

"Kavar is so egotistical, if it weren't for your present placement, I would have jumped you by now. Why did you choose to become a kid anyway?"

"No one expects a 14 year old to be dangerous."

"Yeah, but look at you, I mean forget about getting laid."

"Seriously, we thought we'd land here and find them immediately. We didn't realize it would take this long?"

"So why is sleeping beauty here now?"

"After Tess failed to bring home an heir, Kavar was enraged. Rebels are winning, if he doesn't A) come home with Max or B) kill Max soon the rebels will win."

"And kill Kavar?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't we do it?"

"What?"

"Kill Kavar."

Nicolas blinked, not sure he had heard her. "And then what, go home?"

"Nah, I like it here, and V. would keep us around. Might be fun."

Kavar groaned.

Lonnie caught Nicolas' eye. He nodded.

Max has been so stressed out over the whole situation. Ever since they were first attacked at Halloween he had been brooding miserable. And now his sister was gone and instead of contacting him she was connecting to Kyle. He was supposed to be some great leader, but he was no longer feeling it. Instead he's a first year at a board school for wizards.

"Maxwell!" Max looked up to see Professor McGonigall's annoyed face glaring down at him. "I don't know how they do it in America, but in my class you are expected to pay attention. Ten points and detention, see me after class. Now pay attention."

The Ravenclaws in the class groaned and glared at Max for the loss of points, but he was too depressed to notice. But Liz who was sitting further down the table did. Max had distanced himself from everyone including her. She was worried about him. She watched him unsuccessfully change his mouse into a teacup, while she had mastered it in five minutes. She had long ago learned to let go of the scientist mind and let the magic inside flow free. Especially after discovering that science is the muggle's version of magic. Liz transformed the mouse for the professor. McGonagall smiled slightly and then moved on further down the table. Liz looked over at Max again. His teacup was wiggling its hairy tail.

Liz waited for Max after class.

"Hey," he greeted barely looking at her.

"So what do you have to do for detention?"

"I don't know. I just have to meet her here after dinner."

"Max, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Max?" 

"Liz, I'm tired and going to be late for class." He ran off.

"We're in the same class." She yelled as she ran after him. "You can't avoid me, Maxwell."

Kyle and Draco watched as Snape carefully dipped a piece of white cotton cloth into the potion. He picked up his wand and levitated the cloth out of the small caldron. He laid his arm on the table. Kyle grasped his wrist with his right arm, Snape grabbed Kyle's wrist.

"Ready?" Snape asked.

Draco perched on a table next to the two. Kyle rocked between his feet and steadied himself. "Okay."

Snape levitated the cloth and laid it on his arm over the dark mark. A split second after the cloth completely laid on his arm, he screamed in horrible pain. Kyle clenched his teeth.

"Dr-Dr-Draco." Snape stuttered, hardly able to keep from screaming continuously. "Li-ift i-it o-off."

Draco scrambled closer, raised his wand, and levitated the cloth off. Snape's arm was a bloody mess, the cloth lay on top of a piece of clean cloth, and then the dirty cloth was thrown into the fireplace in the far corner of the room. Draco then quickly laid another clean cloth onto Snape's arm.

"Okay." Draco said.

Snape let go of Kyle and bolted from the room toward the hospital wing.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Kyle.

Kyle raised his arm as he sat on the table behind him. Snape's grip was beginning to leave a bruise on his arm. "Yeah, I'll just have one hell of a black and blue mark on my arm."

"Do you want to flee too?"

"No, I think I'll just let it heal naturally. It will remind me why I shouldn't listen to your father."

Draco looked down at the cloth. "This is proof enough."

"We should frame it and put it in the Slytherin common room."

Draco smirked. "Gross reminder."

"Like those pictures of bleeding gums in Health."

Draco looked at Kyle, confused. "Huh?"

"Sorry, muggle high school reference."

"Bleeding gums?" 

"To try and prevent kids from using drugs the Health teacher shows pictures of what the different drugs do to the body. Chewing tobacco can cause your gums to bleed after years of chewing."

"Eww."

"Yeah, but this" Kyle glanced at the cloth.

"Painful, excurciatingly."

On the cloth was Snape's dark mark. Th skin with the tattoo on it lay on the cloth.

"So now that it's not attached to him. It will glow when V. calls the the cult?" Kyle asked.

"That's what the book said." Draco said pulling his eyes away from the piece of skin.

"At least V. picked an original design." Kyle said.

"Why do you call him V?"

"Cause he-who-must-not-be-name is too long." Kyle looked at Draco. "Why are people so afraid of his name?"

"I don't think it's a fear thing, more like you don't say his name you're not admitting to who he is."

"Like he doesn't really exist?"

"Something like that, or he's not as powerful as he really is."

"Denial, gotta love it." Kyle said shaking his head.

"So Snape is a bloody mess, Max is a wimpering mess, and Maria's avoiding her mom. Have I missed anything else?" Michael asked.

"That's about it." Liz said.

"Still on babysitting duty?" Kyle asked.

Michael glanced across the library at his twin sitting next to Remus. "He's not bad, he stays quiet."

"Probably afraid of all the wizards, seeing as he's been hanging with the worst of them lately." Kyle summed up.

"But you're in hell." Liz said.

"If hell had a hell, I actually like the classes here. I'm finally good at something and instead I have to make sure my more alien than human twin doesn't blow something up."

"Well, did Max tell you?"

"Max? Talk? He hasn't said anything since Sirus and Isabel walked around in your head." Michael said.

Liz nodded her head in agreement. 

"Narcissa Malfoy is my mother." Kyle whispered.

Michael and Liz's jaws dropped similtaniously.

"She moved to america after graduation, married my dad, had me, met Lucius, and left us."

"Damn." Michael whispered.

"Kyle." Liz uttered.

"So Draco and I are half brothers." Kyle finished.

"Jeez, looks like this place is where we should have been all along." Michael said. "While I was out of the loop, I researched all four of our donors."

"What did you find out?" Liz asked.

"Laurie's grandfather was like Hermione, a wizard in a family of muggles. After graduating from the American wizard school he returned home."

"Where aliens abuducted him?" Kyle asked.

"Exactly." Michael nodded his head. "Max's donor was head Boy here, nice pack of friends, A+ student. Takes a year off before college to travel America."

"And gets abducted?" Kyle asked.

"Spent the rest of his short life in a muggle hospital in France until it was destroyed in '48."

"Isabel's donor: Quidditch captain two years in a row, top in her house, and was recruited to the American Quidditch team. She played two years"

"Abducted." Liz and Kyle interrupted when Michael paused to take a breath.

"Afterward she played four more years and took the team to championship all four years."

"She wasn't affected?" Liz asked.

"She disappeared after the first game of her seventh season." Michael replied.

"And Tess?" Kyle asked. 

"She was tricky; she went to a wizard school in Russia. Also a top student, but also the class tramp. She moved to New York after school. Abducted and the committed suicide."

"Geez." Kyle commented.

"That's not the best part, when she returned she wrote her experiences in a journal, which I found in the restricted area of this library." 


	19. Rath’s new Babysitter

Chapter 19

Rath's new Babysitter

"What is it doing there?"  Liz asked.

"The librarian thinks that someone left it here."

"What do you think?"  Kyle asked.

"I think she left it, her name was written on the inside front cover."

"How would she leave it here?"  Kyle asked.

"One of her siblings or relatives went here?"  Michael suggested.

"Do you have a picture of her?"  Kyle asked.

Michael shook his head no.  "I imagine she looks like Tess and Ava."

"I have a bad feeling about this."  Kyle said. 

Liz looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure.

"You know how I couldn't go out with Tess because it felt like she was my sister.  What if…"

"What if she's really a relative?"  Liz finished.

"What was her name?"

"Anya Romanski."  Michael said, "which side do you think she's from?"

"With that hair, I'd say Malfoy, but probably my mom's side."

"If you said Malfoy, it would explain the attitude."  Liz said.  "Speaking of attitude how's Snape?"

"In pain."  Kyle pushed the sleeve of his robe back to reveal the black and blue handprint.

"Ouch."  Michael said.

Seeing Liz's horrified face Kyle covered it.  "I idolize the guy, but I don't want the same life."

"You know this could have been our life, or yours."  Liz said.

Michael smiled grimly.  "I know."

Rath couldn't believe what was happening.  Isabel and Lonnie shared the same power, so he wasn't surprised when Lonnie came to him to warn him to be careful.  But when Isabel came to him, it was just too much.

"Damn."  He said, slamming the book he had been reading closed.

Remus glared at him.

"I need to take a walk."  Rath said as Lonnie assaulted him with another message.

"Not by yourself."  Remus growled.

"Please."  Rath asked quietly begging.

Suddenly a little creature appeared, Rath tried to push the bad feeling he had away.

"This is Winky, she'll baby-sit you."

Rath knew he had no choice in the matter, so he trudged off with the elf following at his heels.  He heard snickers as he left the library.  Before he was out the door he heard Kyle's remark.

"You should put a collar on him and give Winky the leash."  Michael and Liz tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter.

"What's so funny?"  Winky asked.

"You and me."

"Mes?"

"Yeah."

"I thinks it was yous theys was laughing at."  She said.

"Whatever."  He said rubbing his Mohawk changing the color to brick red.

"Hows you to that?"  She asked.

"Magic."  He said dryly, as he led her to the Quidditch field, where the Slytherin team was practicing.  He made his way up to where the teachers usually sat.

"Sos the rumours ares true?"  She asked as she sat next to him.

"Huh?"

"Yous not from around heres."  She pointed skyward.

"Yeah, so what.  At least I don't wear a dress."  He said looking down at his baggy cargos.

"Watch out!"

Rath put his hand up and stopped the rogue bludger before it smashed into his face.

"Whoa," a Slytherin gasped.

Pansy flew up to him.  "How did you do that?"  She asked in awe.

"Reflexes."  He said, as she plucked it out of the air.

"Cool."

He shrugged and watched her fly off back to her team.

"Yous better watch outs."  Winky warned.  "He likes people with power."  She said ominously.

"He doesn't like me, I'm too cocky."  He glanced down at the elf to see her smiling at her.  "Things aren't going to go the way the goodie-two-shoes planned."

"What?"

"He's going to kill an ally, before his enemies."  He watched her eyes grow round and wide.

"Whos?"

"Nobody here."  It was only then that Rath realized what type of cards he held.

Max met Professor McGonagall after dinner for his detention.  He had to wash all the dishes from dinner by hand.  It was a tremendous chore, but for a muggle who grew up without a dishwasher until he was 14, it wasn't that bad.  Max used that time to think about, well, everything.  Halfway through, it finally struck him, as he dropped a bowl and it didn't break.  'Isabel's a survivor, she'll be fine.  If she was ever in any extreme danger, he'd be the first person she'd contact.'

"I'm so stupid."  He whispered to himself.

"Got that right."

Max spun around and came face to face with Rath.  "What are you doing here?"

"Teaching my sitter to play Go Fish."

Max looked past Rath and saw Winky and a few other elves.  They were all sitting in circle each with playing cards in their hands.

"Does Remus know you're in here?"  Max asked picking up the bowl.

"Yes, hes does."  Winky replied.  "Raths, yours turns."

Rath smiled at Max and then turned back to the elves.  Max blinked and then turned back to the dishes.

As Max was leaving Rath stood.  "Alright guys it's getting late, I'll be back tomorrow."  He turned to Max.  "Walk me back."

Max looked down at Winky as she yawned and arched her back stretching.  He sighed.  "Yeah, sure."  Rath followed Max out toward the Gryfindor house.  "What's on the schedule for tomorrow?"  Max asked.

Rath sighed.  "Help the elves with breakfast and clean up, and then I have to spend the day with Filch, then if I get a chance talk to you about Kavar's eulogy."  He heard Max stop walking as he continued.  "Now do you think I should talk about how he Uncle Tom-ed me and left me here, but end with a thank you cause without him I'd never know the truth about Lonnie."  He turned to see Max's jaw dropped and his eyes wide.  "Come on, Max, help me out I'm not sure what I should say."

Max's eyes flickered back to life, "excuse me?"

"Kavar is going to die by your sister's hand, well sisters, plural."

"What?"

Rath held up his right hand palms up, "Lonnie and Nicolas."  Then he held up his left palms up and raised it higher than the other, "or Isabel and Kavar."  He moved his hands up and down like a balance.  "Take your pick."

"How do you know?"  

"Isabel and Lonnie were exercising in my head."

"Why you?"  Max was seething.

"Cause I won't do anything stupid."  He raised his left hand, "from Isabel."  Lowering his left and raising his right.  "Cause I don't give a flying crap-Lonnie."

"Isabel would never side with him."  Max said with rage in his voice.

"You don't remember, I do.  Kavar screwed with Vilandra til she had no one left, not even Nicolas."

"What?"

"You sure we shouldn't wait until tomorrow for this.  You don't want another detention, do you?"

Max growled, "find your own way back."  With that Max turned and left Rath.  Rath smiled, as he brushed his hand through his mohawk changing the color to a bright blue.

He entered the Gryfindor common room and discovered a single occupant, Hermione.   She was (surprtise) reading, every now and then she scribbled something on the scroll next to her.

"It's not polite to stare."  She said as she rolled up her finished paper.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Isn't it past yours?"  She asked glancing at him.  "Wasn't your hair red this morning?"

"I change it with my mood."

"So did you have fun with the house elves?"  She asked as she started putting her stuff back into her bag.

He plopped down next to her on the couch and started playing with a deck of cards.  Taught them to play cards."

"Poker?"

"Go fish."

She smiled.  "Do you know how to play poker?"

"Sure."  He glanced at her.  "I thought wizards were retared in the cultural area."

"I grew up a muggle, only wizard in the family."  She said as she grabbed the cards and began to skillfully shuffle.  The cards flew between her hands, no magic involved, just skill.

"Geez, girl."

She smiled as handed the cards back.  "Night."  She left.

He exhaled, "wow." 

Max returned to find Liz waiting for him.  She was reading a book, but looked up when he entered.  "Wow, your actually showing emotion.  What's wrong?"

"Rath."

"What did he do now?"

"He actually knows something useful."

"And he's now sharing."

"Nope, he's very forth coming, in the rubbing it in my face way."  He sat down next to her.

Liz rolled her eyes.  "He's just trying to annoy you."

"Or that's just how he is.  We had a real home, while they were dumped in a subway tunnel."

"So it's survival instincts?"

"Probably."

"Makes you feel lucky?"  She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes it does."


	20. Confrontation

Chapter 20

Confrontation

The next day during their study break before lunch due to Snape's absence, the Roswellians cornered Rath. They dragged him into a dungeon to be alone and unheard. 

"Filch isn't going to like you being in here." Rath said. 

"Shut-up." Michael commanded. "You have information and we want it." 

Rath smiled mischievously. 

"You think this is funny?" Maria asked. 

"Yup, and you, too." He turned toward Max and Michael. "If you had your memories, you would completely understand." 

"Would we?" Max asked. 

"Sure, Isabel's using her survival instincts." 

"Isabel doesn't kill." Michael said raising his voice. 

"Vilandra did." 

"They are different people." Kyle added. 

"You weren't there, he hurt her." 

"Fine," Max said as he grabbed Rath by the shoulders and shoved him against a wall.  "Explain it to us." 

"Vilandra was seen both Kavar and Nicolas. She loved them both, but they were both using her for the same thing, your throne. Kavar got there first and threatened Nicolas to back off. He did leaving Vilandra alone to Kavar. That's when he used her and later killed her a long with the rest of yous. Before he was executed, she promised that she would get her revenge." 

"But why side with Voldermort?" Liz asked. 

"Maybe she has a plan." Rath said with a shrug. 

"God, I wish I had a plan." Isabel whispered to herself as she played with her wand waiting for Voldermort to return with Lucius, Nicolas, and Lonnie. Other than telling Rath, she had no idea what to do. Would doing this make her a bad person? Movies and TV shows always warned people about revenge. But she had to do it, she had to stop him before he killed her or Max or anyone. But wasn't Voldermort planning to do the same thing?

"Lord Voldermort said you can go back to Hogwarts after this." Lucius announced.

Isabel wrinkled her brow showing her confusion. "What?"

"He admires you, you are beautiful and strong."

"Um, thank you." 

Lonnie walked in and sat next to Isabel on the bed.  "Yo, so you're in with us."

"Yeah."

"Wow, cause when V. told us, I was shocked.  But seeing you and I are from the same person, go fig."

Isabel found it hard to understand Lonnie with her heavy accent and slang.  "Yeah, I guess."

"You're too up tight, you need to relax, its all cool."

Isabel didn't want to answer, but Nicolas chose that time to walk in so she didn't have to.  Isabel watched as Nicolas and Lonnie shared a look  "Ready for some fun?"  Nicolas asked as Voldermort walked in and closed the door behind him.

Voldermort was holding a large, dusty, leather bond book.  He flipped it open and turned it around for the others to see.  "It's power draining spell.  We use an anchor that is close to him, to restrain him."  He gestured to Isabel, "and a conduit, (Lonnie) to pull his power from him and into me.  But he has too much power, so we will split it amongst everyone in the room."

Lonnie, Isabel, and Nicolas all looked surprised and wary at the dark wizard's generosity.  Lucius caught their looks.  "Of course you shall receive the largest amount?"

"No."

Everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"Isabel will."  

Isabel felt as though she had been sucker punched.  Lonnie glared at her, while Nicolas seemed as confused as Lucius.

"But master…"

"His power is mostly alien, it may harm me if I take too much."

"Why Isabel?"  Nicolas asked.

"I trust her, and she has no real alliances."

"Her bro."  Lonnie said.

"He isn't here, I am, and she spoke her wishes.  So I will reward her."

Lonnie glared at her again.

"So how are we doing this?"  Isabel asked in a cocky tone.  "And when?"

Voldermort's eyes brightened at her tone.  "We need a full moon, we have to wait until next week."

Isabel caught Lonnie and Nicolas' disappointed looks.  "Okay, so do I need to prepare for this or anything?"

"You may want to mentally prepare, I have some books in the library you may want to read."  Voldermort led Isabel out with Lucius following.

"Damn."  Lonnie swore.

"Looks like she decided to tap into her manipulative side."  Nicolas commented.

"Looks like, and here I was telling her I was the queen bitch."

"And if she doesn't?"  Max asked.  "What happens then?"

"No more Kavar."

"Would she really kill him?"  Kyle asked.

"She was willing to kill Brody."  Michael pointed out quietly.

"And Whitaker."  Maria added as she slipped her hand into Michael's.

"But it was all self-defense."  Max said.

"So is this."  Rath pointed out.  "Kavar's been threatening our lives since before we were born, why can't you see that.  She has to do this."

"No."

"For you."

The room froze like time itself had stopped.

"Me?"  Max asked after a very long minute.

"Kavar doesn't care about Lonnie, Michael, me, or Isabel.  He want you, DEAD.  That's it, you die, and he goes home with your head on a stick and defeats the rebels."

"Then why?"

"Why side with Voldermort?  Max, you're more powerful than you know.  Plus with the magic of this school Kavar needed a wizard's help; he doesn't understand this planet.  Everyone is protected here."

"Why the kidnappings?"  Maria asked.

"Voldermort pulls the strings, Kavar was biding his time till he could get to you.  But V. hates K, so he's going to take him out."

Max shook his head, he was so confused and not sure what to think.  "So what we just stand around and wait for them to kill Kavar?"

"What else are ya going to do?"  Rath said as he finally pushed Max off him.  "It's not like you can just burst in there.  V will not let you in a second time."  Kyle looked at the floor with a frown as the couples exchanged worried looks.  "Just sit back and watch the show."  Rath walked to the door.  He spoke as he opened the door.  "If ya all excuse me I have a date with a 5th year."

"Miss Granger, are you paying attention?"    
Hermione's head popped up at Remus' voice.

"Yes, Professor."

Harry and Ron were worried that she was not getting enough sleep.  She had spent all of her morning classes staring off into space.  Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday; maybe she'll get some rest then.

Hermione's problem wasn't entirely from exhaustion.  Half of it was due to a smart-mouthed hybrid from New York.  She thought Michael was cute, but his twin, Rath was hot.  She never liked bad boys before, but something about Rath made her blush.  She knew neither Harry nor Ron would understand.  To them he was as horrible as Draco.  But he wasn't, was he?

The door banged open, Remus looked up with a steely glare.  "You are supposed to be with Filch."

"Couldn't find 'im, thought I'd hang here for a while."  Rath replied as he strolled further into the room.  He caught Hermione's eye and winked.  Her face turned pink and she stared down at her book.

"No, you cannot hang here, I am teaching a class."

Rath glanced at Hermione.  "I'll behave, I promise, cross my heart."  He sat down on the table on Hermione's book.

Ron and Harry looked annoyed as Hermione's blush turned from pink to magenta.  The rest of the class stayed anxiously quiet.  Remus waved his wand, muttered something under his breath, and Rath turned into a rat.  Hermione quickly scooped him up.

"Not to worry, Miss Granger, he'll change back at the end of class."

Strangely enough Rath the rat sat quietly next to her book during the entire class.  Remus assured her that he would change back in a matter of minutes.  So she scooped him up and carried him to the Gryffindor tower.  She took him up to her room and placed him on the bed as she changed her books.

Just as she turned her back, he began to change back.  "Whoa," (thud) he said as he rolled off the bed.  She smiled as she helped him sit up.

"Are you alright?"  She asked as he sat against the bed.

He caught her brown eyes and smiled.  He leaned toward her, while she simply looked at him.  She caught him by surprise as she met his lips head on.  She smelled like dusty, old books, but tasted warm.  She raked her fingers over the back of his head.  She felt a warm sparkling power flow between them, as his fingers combed her hair.  He tasted metallic; no that was his lip ring.  Just as she stretched her tongue out to lick it, Rath pulled away.  He stared at her waiting for the catch, not understanding her actions.

"We should go to lunch."  He whispered.

She wrinkled her brow, confused and hurt.  "Okay."  She stood and left him there with her books.  He grabbed her stuff and ran after her.

Ron and Harry looked up as Hermione sat across from them.  Both stopped chewing and stared mouths open. 

"Thanks for the view, but I really don't want to know what you're eating."  She told them.

Both swallowed.  "Mione, your hair…" was all Harry could get out.

Hermione patted her hair.  "What?"

"It's different."  Ron said.

"And extreme."  Harry added.

"And pink."  Fred said smiling.  


	21. The Trouble With Books

Chapter 21

The Trouble With Books

Hermione ignored him for the rest of the day.  He knew he had reacted badly, but he was confused.  He spent the rest of the day tailing Liz, who ignored him.  Meanwhile Hermione forgot about her hair and focused on her classes, but Ron and Harry didn't.  They spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what she did and why she refused to answer any of their questions.

The next morning after breakfast Maria and Liz met Amy at the entrance of the school.

"Morning, Liz, Maria, Hagrid said we could use his fireplace to floo to Diagon."

Liz yawned.  "Thank you, Ms. Deluca."

Amy smiled and then turned to her daughter.  Maria smiled half-heartedly, but did not reply.  Amy nodded her head and then turned to lead them to Hagrid's.  Liz looked over at Maria to see her deep in thought.  She was worried about her friend.

"You know we have the whole day, so we can get some Christmas shopping done early."  Amy suggested.

"Sure," Maria said.

"Liz?"  

"Sounds great, we'll have to stop at the bank first."  Liz answered.

"Of course."  Amy replied, "I need to take Maria to her vault."

"My vault?"  Maria asked.

"Sure, I knew deep down that I'd have to return eventually.  I split my savings in half, so you would have something.  Even if it would end up being part of your college fund or for your wedding."

Maria blinked; she had not expected this.

Amy smiled as she knocked on Hagrid's door.  He opened it with a large smile on his face.  "Ah, yer here."  He stepped aside to let them in.  He handed Amy the Floo Powder and left them on their way.  Maria, Liz, and Amy stepped out to Diagon Alley and headed toward Gringotts.  They entered the bank and walked straight up to the goblin behind the large desk.  Liz pulled out her key and showed it to him.  He nodded and then turned to Amy who produced a key as well.

"Right this way."  The goblin said waving them toward a cart.  The three got in and were whisked away.  They went to Liz's first and then traveled deeper into the cavern toward Amy's.  The cart plunged downward before finally coming to a stop.  Amy led her daughter up to the large door and handed her the key.  Maria put it in the keyhole without hesitation and turned the key.  The door opened to reveal a large room.  Half the room was filled with money, while the other half was filled with books and other magical objects.  Amy watched as Maria's eyes lit up.

"Some of this stuff is mine and some, mostly the books belonged to your father."

"Mom," Maria looked up at Amy.  "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you?"

"Thank you."  Maria hugged her mother tightly.  Liz smiled.  

Amy pulled away, "go ahead, and pick out some books.  There are a couple of my old dress robes that will fit you.  I'll get the money we'll need."

Maria reached over and grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her toward the piles of treasure.

"Look at this…" Liz gasped as Maria pulled her closer to a stack of books.

"You could spend hours in here."  Maria said with a bright smile.

"I could."  Liz replied as she picked up a large velvet covered book.  "Beauty and Health for Witches."  She whispered to Maria showing her the book.  "Was your mom cheating mother nature?"

Maria tried to smother a giggle, as she bent to look at another book.

Hermione sat in the library helping Ron and Harry study, when she spied Rath walking through the stacks.  As she caught his eye, he picked out a book and flashed the large print title toward her "Spells of the Heart".  He winked at her suggestively.  Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry, who were busy trying to read her answers upside down.  She looked up as Rath waved his hand over the book cover and changed it to read: "I'm sorry".

She stood and pushed her scroll toward the boys, "here I need to get another book."

They both looked up confused as she disappeared into the stacks.

"But you have plenty of books here."  Ron called after her.  H received glares and shushes from various students.  "She's been acting peculiar lately."  He told Harry.

"I think it's the books."

"Huh?"  
"The trouble with books is they tell you a lot of facts, but not how life really is."

 "You are not suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

"She needs to live, maybe a boyfriend is just what she needs."

"She had a boyfriend, he didn't change anything."

Harry rolled his eyes.  "Viktor Krum does not count."

"Of course he does."

"No, he doesn't."

Maria and Liz ended up with a bigger stack of books than they had expected.  Amy laughed when she saw them trying to carry their stacks.  She reached into one of her trunk and pulled out a red shoulder bag.

"Put them in here."  She suggested.

Liz looked at her as though she had six heads.  "That's too small, they will never fit."

"Liz, have you ever seen Mary Poppins?"

"Sure, but…"

Amy cut her off.  "Same idea."  She grabbed two books and put them in the bag.  The girls watched as their two large stacks disappeared into the bag.

"I don't understand."  Liz said in awe and confusion.  Amy handed the bag to Liz, and led them out as Liz exclaimed.  "It' not heavy at all."

"It shrinks them, doesn't it?"  Maria asked.

"Yup, they were all the rage when I went to Hogwarts.  I'm surprised that girl Hermione doesn't have one with all the stuff she carries."

Maria and Liz shared smiles.  "She probably overfilled it."  Liz said.

Hermione caught Rath on the lips; he kissed her back with fervor.  She pushed him up against the stacks as her hands groped his back. He reached to hold her head, when she pulled it away and broke the kiss.

"You're the reason my hair is pink!"  

He smiled. 

"Put it back!"  She hissed.

He waved his hand over and down her hair.  "Sorry, sometimes I see colors when I'm emotional."

"Hence the technicolored hair?"  She asked.

"Yeah."  

"We should…"

"Go back to study hall?"  He interrupted her.

She wrinkled her brow, "what I was going to say, is we should go somewhere less conspicuous."

He cocked an eyebrow at her.  "Huh?"

"Go wait in the hall, I'll be out in a minute."  She said as she pushed him out of the stacks.  She watched him leave the library and then walked over to Ron and Harry.  "I think I have the book in my room, so I'm going to finish this there."  She said as she gathered her stuff and rushed out.  Ron and Harry silently watched her go.

"Maybe you're right."  Ron sighed.

"Come on, let's finish this first."  Harry said pointing to their half-finish scrolls.

Amy led them to Olivander's after leaving the bank.  She held the door open for the girls and followed them in.  Olivander glanced up from his work.  "Miss Parker, Miss Deluca, welco…" At that moment he saw Amy, "Amy?"

"Hello, Mr. Olivander."

"When did you get back?"

"A few month ago, but this isn't about me."  She said placing a hand on Maria's shoulder.  "She's ready for her wand now."

Olivander smiled as he rushed about looking for boxes.  He handed her one, she waved and a book blew up.  He took it and handed her another one.  She waved and a lamp shattered.  Again and again, wand after wand, but none were taking to her.  Liz was now sitting on the floor with Amy crouched next to her.  Olivander's desk was over flowing with rejected wands.  Maria was about to give up and walk out, when Olivander reappeared with a very dusty, decrepit, disintegrating box.

"Try this."

Maria watched as he lifted the lid to reveal the wand.  She picked it up and stared as it glowed with a soft, white light in her hand.  Liz and Amy stood slowly as Olivander and Maria smiled.  Maria looked it over in her hand; it was made of a reddish wood, and from tip to tip a thread of silver twisted around the wand.

"8 ½ inches made of a rare Mongolian tree, quicksilver twists around it, and the core is filled with a Chinese red Dragon's blood."  He told them.  "There is a story behind that wand.  It once belonged to a Chinese wizard who helped bridge the gap between muggles and wizards in his village.  He died trying to defend his village from invaders, the wand was sent here to be given to a witch or wizard who is worthy.  It has been here since before my grandfather.  Chinese red dragon's are extremely rare, they breathe red fire hence their name."  

Maria inhaled deeply as she realized how much power she held in her hand.  Amy paid as Liz hugged Maria.  Maria pulled away and hugged her mother.

Amy returned the hug and smiled.  "Don't worry about it."  She pulled away, "come on, let's go do some shopping."  She smiled brighter seeing Maria 's eyes light up.  She led the girls to a small shop next door.  It was the Flying Broomstick.  "Isabel was picked for the Ravenclaw team.  So I think a broomstick is just what she needs."  The girls followed her inside.

Hermione walked out of the library to find Snape lecturing Rath.  

"Until you can contribute something to this school, you are to stay with your assigned chaperone.  No one trusts your loyalty and until you prove yourself…"  
"Excuse me, professor."  Hermione quietly interrupted.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm chaperoning him today, I, uh, just had to drop off a book."

Snape glanced between the two suspiciously.  "Why you?"  He sneered.

"Filch and Professor Lupin had their fill of him, so I volunteered.  Beside I needed someone to practice my potions homework on."

Snape smiled.  "Well, carry on then."  He turned and walked into the library.

Once he was gone Rath turned to Hermione.  "What exactly is your potions homework?"  He asked nervously.

"Potion to heal broken bones, if done wrong you can liquefy the bones."  Rath swallowed nervously.

"So let's go somewhere more private."  She whispered as she led him to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay."

It was a little after one when Amy realized that they had skipped lunch.  "Are you girls hungry?"  She asked as they left a shop.

"Not really," Liz replied.

"No," Maria replied.

"Well," she looked at the large bags they all carried, "is there anything else you want to get."

Both girls shook their heads.  "No, I think we're done."  Maria said.

Amy led them over to a bench.  "Sit here, I'll go see about a train ride to Hogsmede."

She handed Liz her bags.  "Do not leave this spot, I'll be right back."

As Amy headed off, Liz sat next to Maria and looked around.  She noticed a girl with purple, blue, and black hair standing in front of a shop window.  She was about Liz's height and was wearing a royal blue robe.  "It can't be."  Liz whispered to herself.

"What?"  Maria asked.

"I'll be right back."  Liz said as she stood.

"No, you won't, my mom told us not to move."  Maria protested.

"Maria, just a minute," Liz said as she stepped in the direction of the girl.

"Liz!"  Maria called out after her.

The girl looked up at Maria's yell.  She spotted Liz and smiled.  She turned and walked toward Liz and Maria as Liz turned and looked back at Maria.

"Hello, Liz, Maria."  She greeted them.  "What are you doing here?"

As she spoke a man with short red hair stepped out of the shop and looked around.   He spotted the three girls and walked over.  "Ava, who are your friends?"  


	22. Ava and Her Man

**As you can tell by how I write Rath I'm not very good with the NY slang, but I figured that Ava will have grown out of her accent after a while in Europe.  Also Ava left in the second season of Roswell, which I translated it as she would have arrived in the HP world during the 3rd book.**

Chapter 22

Ava's Guy

Ava smiled as she grasped the man's hand.  He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.  Liz and Maria exchanged curious looks.  

"Liz, Maria, this is my fiancé, Charley Weasley."  Ava said smiling.

Maria held out her hand; he shook it as she spoke.  "Pleased to meet you."

"Very pleased," Liz added.  "You are Ron Weasley's brother, right?"

He seemed surprised by her identification.  "You look too old for Hogwarts."

"Oh, we are, but we just discovered our powers and Dumbledore said better late than never."  Maria explained.

"Yes, I am Ron's brother.  Please do not tell him we are here, we are not supposed to arrive until after Christmas."

Maria looked at Ava.  "Dumbledore knows you're here?"

"Yes, he's the one who found me."  Ava replied.  "After I left Roswell, I traveled around a bit and I soon realized I was being followed by a government agent.  So I stowed away on a plane.  It landed in England, some how I got lost, and wandered into Diagon Alley.  Lucius Malfoy was there and he recognized me as a relative of his."

Liz nodded, "your donor."

Ava's eyes widened slightly realizing that Liz knew about that.  "Yeah, well," she sat on the bench next to Maria, "Dumbledore was near by and heard the outrage Malfoy was making.  I managed to mind warp him, just as Dumbledore came upon me.  He took me to Hogwarts, we talked, and I told him everything.  He told me that he wanted me to learn magic, but with Malfoy's son there it might be too dangerous.  So I was instructed under an auror named Moody and when he was called to work at Hogwarts I was sent to Charley.  Oh and he knows all about my past."  She said whispering the last sentence.  

"So are you two?"  He asked.

"No, just going out with them."  Liz said.

Ava glanced at Maria's growing bump.  "Michael's?"

Maria nodded her head.  "Part alien, human, and wizard, could my life get anymore weird."

"You're a witch?"  Charley asked.

Maria nodded her head.  "So what are you guys doing here, I thought Ron said you lived in Romania?"

"Oh, I do, we are just here to do a little Christmas shopping."

"What about you guys?"  Ava asked.  "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a wand."  Maria said.

"You didn't get one when you first arrived at Hogwarts?"  Charley asked.

"Not really Ollivander sort of just gave me a fake one.  I only recently came into my powers, due to some mischievous acts when my mother was pregnant."  Maria looked up to see Amy walking toward them.  "Speaking of here comes my mom."

Charley and Ava turned around as Amy joined the circle.

"Charley Weasley, Ava, this is my mom, Amy Deluca."  Maria introduced.

Charley shook her hand, but when Amy turned to Ava she paused.  "Are you going to play with my memory too?"

Ava was taken aback, she wasn't expecting Amy to know about her power.  "No, I'm not like Tess, I don't like to use that power anymore.  It doesn't feel natural or right, to manipulate people.  It robs people of memories they probably would be better off having, and (looking at Maria and Liz) mentally and physically harms people."

"You know?"  Liz asked.

Ava nodded her head.  "When she left for Antar, I had a dream about it.  I don't know if it was from her or Isabel."  She caught Liz and Maria's surprised looks.  "He's also a good influence on me."  She said as she hugged Charley.

"Deluca?"  Charley asked.  "Did you go to Hogwarts?"

Amy nodded her head.

"My dad mentioned you once."

Amy smiled.  "I used to tutor him in Muggle Studies."  
"Yes, best tutor he ever had, he said.  But didn't you vanish before taking your N.E.W.T.S.?"

"Yes, but that is not something we should discuss here."

"Course not, well, we have more shopping to do.  We'll see you at Hogwarts after the New Year."

"Yes, nice to meet you both."  Amy replied.

Ava exchanged hugs with Liz and Maria.  The three watched as Ava and Charley walked off.

"Well, that was unexpected."  Maria said.

"So Ava is good and Tess was bad?"  Amy asked confused.

"Yeah, pretty much."  Liz said.

"Confusing, huh?"  Maria asked.

"Quite."  Amy agreed.  "So a train leaves for Hogsmede is twenty minutes.  I checked out the station.  I didn't see any agents or police, but I'll cast a glamour anyway."  Amt recited the spell as she waved her wand at the two girls.  "Okay, follow me."

"Michael Guerin studying, who would have thought?"  Michael looked up from the book to see Max smiling down at him.

"Well, it's not like high school."  Michael replied with a smile.

"No, it's certainly not."  Max added as he took a seat next to Michael.  He glanced around the library before turning back to Michael.  "So what are you studying?"

"Defense Against the dark Arts, you know if we went here in the first place I might have actually went to class."

"I know what you mean, this feels a lot more like home than Roswell did."

"Speaking of Roswell, have you written home yet?"

"Yeah, I sent a letter after our first week.  I told the owl to just leave it on the doorstep.  I told them we were alright and not to worry, that were are somewhere safe."

"Yeah, safe."  Michael scoffed, but then he saw Max's face.  "She'll be fine, Isabel's tough."

"And a wizard can kill with a word and a wand wave."

"Yes, but we're part alien, so it might not kill us."

Max nodded his head and then changed the subject.  "So are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"For fatherhood."

"No, but I have thought of names.  I have time she's due in June."

"You have to protect her even more now."  Max pointed out.

"I know, but against her father?  It sucks, but I understand."  He caught Max's eye.  "Hank."

Max nodded his head.

"Question:  Kavar dies, we resolve everything here; would you go back to Antar or stay here?  Cause I have a family now, I won't leave her."  

Max was silent for a moment.  "I don't think I'd go back, maybe just contact Larek and tell him Kavar is dead and let them worry about the rest."

Michael nodded his head.  "They did just leave us here with guardians who could have cared absolutely nothing for us."

"Speaking of does anyone know what happened to Ava?"  Max asked.

Michael shook his head.  "We could really use her though."

"Yeah, we could."

Ava glanced at Charley, he seemed worried about something.  "Charley, what's wrong?"

He looked away from the train window at her.  "What do you know about Amy?"

"Only that she's Maria's mother, she likes Kyle's dad, Jim Valenti, and now apparently she's a witch."

He glanced out the window again, and looked back at Ava.  As he did this she got up and sat next to him, her body facing his as she sat sideways in the bench.  He also turned his body to face her.  She took his hands in hers as she watched him.

"My dad was concerned after Sirus Black was cleared.  He sent me a letter telling me about Black and Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin is the werewolf who teaches DADA?"  She asked trying to remember the name.

"Yes, they were closed friends with the Potters and a Hufflepuff girl who was a year old than them, Amy Deluca.  She was best friends and later dated a Slyterine named Thomas Riddle, who was friends with Severus Snape." 

"I'm confused why are you telling me all this?"

"Because if my father was able to figure it out, there is no telling how many people will be able to as well."

"Figure out what?"

"Maria may become a very powerful witch or even worse her child.  Thomas Riddle is Voldermort."

Ava realized what she was being told.

"I'm telling you this, because unlike your hybrid relatives you are the only one to have mastered both your alien and witch powers.  I received your NEWTS scores back yesterday, you received very high marks in all categories."

Ava's face brightened up.  "The others they only just started their education, they…"

"They need your help."

"I know, but I had a bad feeling that something is going to happen before I get to them."

"A premonition?"

"No, just a feeling."

"If you were supposed to know something, wouldn't Liz or Maria have told you."

"Maybe, maybe not, they are a very self-contained group.  They don't really trust a lot of outsiders."

"But you are one of them."

"Have I told you about Rath and Lonnie?  Plus Tess was part of their group and she betrayed them.  So because of my absence, I may not be fully trusted."

"They're not, what did you call it conspiracy theory?"

Ava smiled.  "Our presence on earth is a conspiracy theory."

"We, our existence is considered a myth to muggles."

"So we really are the perfect couple."  She joked.

Charley laughed.  "Do not tell my mum you said that or she'll start planning our wedding."

"So I guess eloping is out?"  
"Absolutely."


	23. New Understandings

Chapter 23

New Understandings

Isabel swore that the week had just been magically removed.  She had spent it reading books on meditation that Voldermort gave her, dream walking various people in the house including several death eaters, and practicing lessons from class.  Right now she had transfigured a small dusty grey-white mouse into a teacup.  The door suddenly slammed open causing Isabel to jump, and change the mouse back, which scurried away as fast as it could.

"Damn!"  She whispered as she watched the mouse disappear into a hole in the wall.  She looked up to see Voldermort watching her.  "Yes?"  She asked nervously.

"I found another book for you."  He said placing it on the bed next to her.

"Thank you."

"It's not what I wanted to give you, but I can't find that book."

"What was it called?"

"Meditative Mind, it's an excellent book, I must have lost it."

"Its okay, this is good."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure I understand what I have to do."

"You just have to recite some lines from a book."

"And the spell will render him powerless?"

"Yes."

Isabel nodded her head.  "I'm just nervous, I don't want to screw up and end up dead."

"You won't, you have to return home to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"  Isabel's head shot up.

"Lucius' boys."

She seemed confused.

"Nicolas can find out more than he means to."  With that he left.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  She yelled after him.  "Hey!"

Snape watched as Maria completed the potion perfectly.  After her power was restored and received her wand, her powers were overwhelming.  He wondered how much of it was due to the child growing inside. He moved on down the table to where Max was struggling to get the exact measurements.

"Mr. Evans, I suggest you get Miss Deluca to tutor you if you want to pass this class."

Max glared up at him.  "I'm not a child; I'm just not good at cooking."

"Cooking?"  Snape sounded flabbergasted.  "This is not cooking; this is more like muggle chemistry.  If you mix the wrong in ingredients in cooking it just tastes bad.  But in potions if you do something wrong the whole class could be covered in slime."  Several head popped up at that remark.  "And as you can see, no one wants that."  With that Snape moved on to his next victim.  "Oh, Mr. Evans, five points."  The Ravenclaws groaned.

After class Max walked up to Snape as everyone emptied out.  "What do you get out of treating people the way you do?"

Snape didn't turn to face him.  "I teach people to excel, Mr. Evans."

"At what, being afraid?"

"To stand up for themselves."

"How with all the bullying from you?"

Snape spun around to face Max, cutting off whatever Max wanted to add.  Max looked down, Snape was showing him his arm.  Snape ripped the bandage off and letting it fall to the floor.  By doing so he revealed what Max thought was an acid burn.

"I'm teaching them to stand up for themselves.  Some of them thankfully have already caught on."

"Why?"  Max asked quietly.  "Why you?"

"Because I couldn't I let my best friend get away with all kinds of things.  I don't want them to make the same mistakes I did."

"I'm confused."

"I was a death eater, I was too afraid to fight, so I just went along with them."  He paused, but continued before Max could open his mouth.  "If I had stood up to Tom earlier Maria could have been my daughter.  She wouldn't have to worry about her fate or her child's."

"Or have met Michael?"  Max added.  

"Not necessarily, they are soul mates, they would have met regardless."  Snape caught a small flicker in Max's eyes.  "Just like you and Liz, you shouldn't push her away.  Let her share your burden.  Regrets eat at you, just ask Amy."

Max reached out and slowly touched the burn.  "What did you do?"  He asked quietly.

"I removed the darkmark with a potion."

"Wow," Max whispered as his eyes followed Snape's down to a small 1 inch clear box where the piece of tattooed skin lay.

"That was my mistake, one I do not want these children to make.  Now I believe you are late to class."

Max nodded his head.

Snape handed him a piece of paper, "for your teacher."

Max took the note, gathered his thing, and headed for the door.

"Max."

Max turned.

"As horrid as it sounds, he adores your sister.  He won't hurt her; her spirit is a lot like Amy's."

"How?"

"Do you seriously think that I was the only spy?"  Snape gave Max his version of a smile.  "Now go to class."  He said sternly.

Max walked into DADA, handed Professor Lupin his note, and sat down next to Liz.  He put his arm around her waist and squeezed gently.  He watched her eyes light up slightly and she smiled.  

"Did Snape give you detention?"  She whispered.

"No, we just talked."

"About?"

"Guy stuff."

"Somehow I doubt Professor Snape would talk about guy stuff."

Max glanced up at Professor Lupin who was watching him, "after class."

Maria walked into the Hufflepuff common room to see her mother sitting alone studying.  She sat down in the chair next to her.  "Mom?"

"Hm."

"What was dad like in school?"

Amy's head popped up at the word dad.  "Well, he was bold, but quiet.  Severus was pretty much his only friend when we met."   

Amy sat in the stairwell near the dungeons crying.  Her small 11 year old body shivered in the cold stairwell.  She could still hear the jeering voices of the cruel Slytherines.  She was so busy listening to the voices in her head that she didn't hear the footsteps coming toward her.

"They can really be cruel."  A soft voice spoke.

She glanced up through tears, "you."

"Can I sit?"  He asked.  She sniffed and nodded her head.  He quietly sat next to her.  "What happened?"

"They sat Americans make the worst wizards an… (she sniffed) a dirty Yankee mudblood like me doesn't deserve to be here."

"They've probably called me worse."  He said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I am in that house."

"How…" she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her robe," how do you manage?"

He whispered to himself, waved his wand, and a handkerchief grew out of the tip of his wand.  He handed it to her.  "I ignore them, pretend they aren't there."

She blew her nose.  "Thanks."

"So are you headed to lunch now?"

"I guess," she said slowly standing.  "But only if you sit with me."  She said as he too stood.

"At the Hufflepuff table?"

"Sure, why not?  I'm not sitting at the Slytherine table."

"Good point, let's go."  He held out his hand for hers.  She smiled and took it.

"Master, what are you doing?"  Lucius asked watching the man before him staring out the window.

"Do you think she still loves me?"

"Sir?"

"Amy, do you think she still loves me?"

"Sir, what is this about?"

"Answer the question!"  The wizard hissed.

"I don't know, sir."  Lucius sighed.  "My son says that she spends most of her time with Black…" 

"That mangy mutt!"  He roared.

"And Snape," Lucius continued in a whisper.  Lucius watched as the reflection of his master's face twisted in rage.

"That snake, I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Well, soon you can get the girl to do it for you."

"No."

"But master…"

"This is about her revenge, not ours.  We will get our chance, just wait."

"If I may ask, what is your plan, master?"

The man at the window turned to his servant with bold red eyes.

Michael and Kyle were studying in the library, when a large black dog bounded in and stopped next to Michael with a growl.  Michael groaned.  "What did he do now?"

The dog transformed into Black.  "He needs to be disciplined, he wrecked my demonstration."

"Why?  Why do I have to baby sit him?"

"Just take care of him or get rid of him."  Sirus answered.

"Where is he?"  Kyle asked.

"Dumbledore's office."

Michael closed his books and stood.

"I'll go with you."  Kyle said standing.

They found Rath sitting in front of Dumbledore.  Rath was covered in blue slime.  Michael sighed as he watched his twin slowly pick it off.  

He was about to drop a piece on the floor, "DO NOT drop that on the floor!"  Dumbledore warned.  He looked up wearily.  "Michael, Kyle, welcome."  Both sighed slightly as they took a seat next to Rath.  "Now this situation cannot continue as it is."  Dumbledore told them.  "And I won't send you back to him. So I have a solution, I want you to become a student."

Michael and Kyle gave each other worried looks.

"Okay."  Rath said.

Dumbledore reached out and put the sorting hat on Rath's head.  The hat awoke and gave Dumbledore an annoyed look.  "Mischievous, powerful, determined, lust driven: Slytherine!"

Kyle groaned.

"Well, Rath there you are, you will take classes with the rest of the first years and Kyle and I will get you your necessary items."

Rath smiled, "thanks," as he stood he saw Michael and Kyle's faces, "sir."

"You are welcome, Now go!"  Dumbledore said in a warning tone.  "Ah, Mr. Guerin, could you stay a moment."  Michael remained seated as Kyle and Rath left.  "You are not in any trouble, quite the opposite actually.  Professor Lupin wants to move you up after you winter exams."  Michael looked shocked.  "It will put you behind the second years.  Professor Lupin will be staying here for Christmas break, as will you and he has agreed to use that time to help you get caught up."

Michael remained silent.

"Is that alright?"

"Uh," Michael cleared his throat, "uh, yeah, yeah, that's…"  He stopped and cleared his throat again.  "In high school I didn't do so well, so this is kinda weird, you know what I mean?"

"Perfectly."  Dumbledore smiled.

Michael smiled, as he glanced at his watch.  "I better go, I'm gonna be late for that class."

Dumbledore nodded his head as Michael bolted.

**I have read and enjoyed the reviews I've been getting.  Thank you all so much; writing this has probably been my biggest stress reliever from school.  A few notes though: Max & Liz got married in the last episode and this story happens after that, so yeah they are married.  I know certain people are annoyed by my Chamber of Secrets thing, but I did state in the Author's Notes in the first chapter that I was messing with the HP universe for the sake of the story, if that makes this AU then so be it.  If you ever want to know anything about the status of one of my stories go click on my name, I'm always leaving something on the Author's Page.**    


	24. Unbalanced Power

Chapter 24

Unbalanced Power

Kavar awoke to find himself laying on grass and mud.  He stood groggily and rubbed his eyes.  As he opened his eyes, his hands dropped to his sides in shock to find himself in a circle of people.  Directly in front of him was Lucius and Voldermort, he turned to see Nicolas next to Lucius, Lonnie and Isabel.  There were a few Deatheaters standing a few yards away.  He turned back to Lonnie and Nicolas.

"You traitors!"  He exclaimed.

"Hey, ya gotta go where the power is and you just don't have it."  Lonnie replied.

Kavar glared at Nicolas.  "So this is payback?"

"I can't live in your shadow forever.  And I never wanted to throne, I wanted her."  He grasped Lonnie's hand as he spoke.

"So you're settling for a cheap imitation?"

"No, I've found someone better."

Kavar turned to his last chance.

"I'm not her, don't bother."  Isabel cut him off.  She watched as Voldermort levitated a book in front of her.  The book opened and pages fluttered and stopped.  The book floated open before her.  She looked at him with fury in her eyes.  "Power Transfer Spell"

His eyes widened, "no you can't…" then he grew cocky.  "I'm too powerful, it will kill you."

"No," Voldermort hissed, "it will kill you."

"Isabel, if I know anything, I know that you cannot kill."

"Then you don't know anything."  She replied as she took Lonnie and Voldermort's hands.

Voldermort began a low chant and after the first verse Lucius, Lonnie, and Nicolas joined in.  Their voices were low like a whisper, but load enough that Kavar could hear them.  "We don not bind, but pull away.  What was once his shall belong to we.  Hold his body, there stay it stay.  His pain shall be our key."

As they spoke a red translucent bubble formed around Kavar.  Isabel held up her arms in front of her at shoulder level, everyone followed in suit.

In a loud clear voice she spoke as the chanting continued.  "The power you have you do not deserve.  So now to us it shall serve.  Give us the power he does not need."

As she spoke, Kavar felt as though someone had stuck a plunger to his chest and was now trying to slowly pull it off.  He gasped loudly as pain exploded from his heart.  He knew that if this body died it would kill him too.  Why did he align himself with that venomous wizard?  He cried out.  As the chanting grew louder, the pressure also grew.

"He may have been the one to lead.  Now he will wither.  As his power will slither."  As Isabel finished she joined the other in their chant, their voices getting louder and louder.  Kavar fell to his knees as the pressure swelled.  Two glowing white strands began to pull out of his body from both his front and back.  Each strand split in two and stretched toward each of the four.  The chant was now being yelled.  Suddenly Kavar felt something explode and then he was gone.  The strands broke from his body and plunged into the chests of the four.  Isabel who was still chanting watched as Kavar's body fell and a red glowing ball rose his back and shot into her.  Her whole body tingled and buzzed.

The deatheaters watched as the four crumpled to the ground.  The girl screamed as a red glowing ball hit her.  Her body rose a few inches off of the ground.  They watched as a burst of blue light shot out of her hands at Kavar turning his body to ash.  Then she fell silently to the ground face down.  The six deatheaters rushed forward to collect the five unconscious and apparate them back to the house.  After the last one left leaving the field empty a tiny blue ball emerged from Kavar's ashes and shot straight up into the night sky.

A small figure watched the wall of lights before him.  Suddenly one light began to blink rapidly before it went out.

"Not possible."  The figure spoke in an unknown language.  He watched the screen hoping it was a mistake.  The light stayed off.  He jumped to his feet and bolted out of the room.  He ran down a hall into a larger room, where another mall sat watching the two suns set.

"Red sunset is never a good sign."  The other male spoke as he noticed the younger male standing before him.  "Captain, what's wrong, you're pale."

"Sir, Kavar…"

"What of him?"  The older male asked spitefully.

"He's dead, sir."  The room grew silent.  "Sir?  What shall I do?"

"Tell Commander Larek to go down and find the royal four."

"Yes, sir."  The younger male quickly left the room.

Snape was sitting in his room talking to Sirus and Amy.  He had never bothered to get to know Sirus in school, now he wished he had.  The man was not as stuck up as his other fellow Gryffindors.  The ironic thing was now that Riddle was out of the way Amy seemed to favor both him and Sirus.  Maybe it was due to their extended time apart or maybe this was how it really could have been.  Suddenly his whole head started to throb.  He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut.  He wasn't bathed in darkness; instead he was in the center of a circle.  In front of him was Isabel chanting a spell.  Kavar!  Snape suddenly realized what was happening.  The bugs that were put into their heads linked the 6 of them.  They were killing Kavar, but what would that do to him?

Sirus jumped out of his chair and caught Severus as he fell.  "Amy, run, get Dumbledore, I'll take him to the infirmary."  As Amy ran, Sirus cradled the screaming Potion Professor and ran out.  But he soon realized how heavy the professor really was as he attempted to carry him up the stairs.  As he neared another landing he caught sight of Peeves playing with a rug.  Sirus pulled out his wand, spoke an incantation, and waved.  The carpet floated over to them.  Sirus placed the withering Severus on and then jumped on himself.

"Have you ever seen one?"  Hermione asked.

"Nah, but my dad says that they're pretty rare now.  They were more popular when he was in school."  Ron replied.

"How hard is the spell?"  Harry asked.  Hermione glanced at him.  "Wrong I know, but I'm curious."

"I don't think it's a hard spell, it just is not used that often."  She sighed.  "It must be easier to control than a broom."

"Possibly," Ron commented, "and more room for other people."

Whoosh! A large gust of wind blew over their heads.  The three looked up to see Sirus fly overhead on a flying carpet with a withering Snape.

"Well, now you can say you've seen one."  Ron commented.

Hermione and Harry nodded their heads, as Ron started to run after them.  He turned to see his friends still immobile.  "Come on."

"You know you are going to have to take notes, if you expect to pass."  Draco commented.

"It's just I…"  Rath couldn't finish.

"You don't know how to write do you?"  Kyle asked.

"No, never went to school."

"Can you read?"  Draco asked.

"A little, street signs mostly."

"Well, we'll teach you."  Kyle suggested.

"DUCK!"  Draco cried out.

Kyle and Rath hit the floor and rolled over just in time to see Sirus and Snape on a carpet pass over Draco's head.  They both stood as Sirus turned the corner.

"Do we learn how to do that?"  Rath asked in awe.

"No, I don't think so."  Draco said.

Sirus landed in the infirmary to find Dumbledore and Amy waiting for them.  Sirus stopped the carpet next to the first bed and rolled the now quiet Severus onto it.  Dumbledore looked down at the Potions Professor.

"Severus?"

"Albus, Kavar, bloody alien…"

"What happened?"

"Isabel, sh-she killed him, w-with Voldermort."

"How are you?"

"Fine, now, my head is spinning, the pain was from the bug, the connection breaking a-and the spell dissolving."

"Well, I want you to stay here for the night.  Your body cannot handle all of this torment."

Severus nodded his head.  He turned to watch Sirus deactivate the spell on the rug.  "I was wrong about you."  Sirus looked up in surprise.  "You are quiet the noble man."

Sirus gave a sweeping bow, "why thank you."

"Sirus," the headmaster spoke, "did any of the children see you?"

"The three terrors:  Harry, Ron, and Hermione, & Draco, Rath, and Kyle.  No one that matters, don't worry I avoided the halls were the Weasley twins would be."  He smiled.

Albus sighed, "that's the last thing I need."

"How are you doing, sir?"  Amy asked.

Albus knew he could not lie to her, she was a mother after all, and she had experiences with those things.  He inhaled deeply.  "It's a larger burden this year, so many more to worry about."

"You're not alone, we are all right here."  She said.  "I know how to ask for help, it's hard and it kills your ego, but it feels better."  

He smiled.

"And if you ever want a day off, I'm sure Amy or Sirus would graciously take your place."  Snape added.

"Just ask."  Sirus said with a smile.

"I will think about it."  Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.  

Amy hugged him.  "Get some sleep and we'll make sure he does."

Albus smiled again, "Sirus, do you mind if I take your carpet for a ride."

"Of course not, sir."  Sirus replied as he enchanted the carpet once more.  The trio watched as the headmaster flew out the window on the carpet.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to their tower to find Maria standing outside looking lost.  "Is Michael in there, do you know?"  Maria asked them.

"He should be."  Hermione replied.

As the portrait swung open, Harry spied Michael inside.  "Go ahead,"  he said stepping aside so she could go in.

As she entered Michael stood, "are you alright?  The baby…"

"The baby is fine, we need to talk, privately."

Michael led her up to his room, which was empty.  "What is it?"  He asked as he closed the door.

She sat on his bed.  "Kavar's dead."

"How do you know?"

"Sirus, I was walking past the infirmary.  When he died, the bug or whatever connection between Snape and Kavar broke."

"Is Snape okay?"

"He was in a lot of pain, but he's alright now."  She moved over closer to him as he sat next to her.  "But I was thinking, it didn't take much for the aliens to contact Zan about the summit.  So with Kavar being murdered it might cause a ripple effect."

"You think they were tracing him?"

"Be damn stupid not to."

Michael sighed, "which means they'll need a leader."

"Max, but can he really say no again?  Or will they try and drag him back?"

"I won't leave you, not now, not ever."

Maria blinked surprised.  "Did you just pick up on my hints without a fight?"  She mocked.

He ignored her.  "I'm serious, I didn't have a real family and you didn't have a true father.  They'll have to kill me before they make my child grow up the same way."

She smacked his arm.

"Not what I was expecting."

"You'll jinx us!"  She exclaimed over him.  He kissed her, she let him win her over with that.

Larek stood watching as his husk was being prepared.  He had seen earth through the human Brody's eyes, but the coordinates where the royal were located was not on any map they knew of.  This made Larek suspicious and worried.  The worst part is he knew how Max, Michael, and Isabel felt about returning.  Convincing them would be close to impossible and he didn't want to resort to force as he had been ordered to.  


	25. 2 weeks lost

_These next chapters will basically going through the different point of views of the characters until we get up to Christmas.  Stuff will still happen, but I'm getting antsy as I'm sure you are.   _

Chapter 25

2 weeks lost

Eyes, thousands of eyes staring up in fear, all are waiting for the figure above to speak. 

"I have killed the royal four, so I am your new ruler.  The council will not help you, for I Kavar, am now your king."

No one spoke out of fear.  Their beloved king was dead, along with his court, and now this tyrant has claimed the throne. 

Gasping, followed by heavy breathing as Isabel sat up quickly.  Her face was red and dripping with sweat, her messy, tangled hair was matted to her face.  She glanced around to find herself in her bedroom at Voldermort's house.  The curtains were drawn closed over the doors to the balcony, a little bit of sunlight shone through between the curtains.  She pushed the heavy comforter back and saw that she was dressed in one on Lonnie's outfits, a blue camouflage baby tee, and black cargo pants, and her feet were bare.  She slowly swung her legs over edge of the bed.  She slowly stood, the floor was cold, so she slipped her feet into her sneakers.  She slowly and silently tread over to the door.  She was about to open it, when she heard voices.

"Two weeks.  She's been asleep for two weeks."  Lonnie exclaimed.

"It was a lot of power."  Nicolas replied.  "The four of us slept for a week, it's probably expected."

"Yeah, well, I'm still worried about her.  If what V said is right, she got his memories too.  That's a lot of crap to live through."

"I just worry about what she'll discover."

"Like the past that none of them remembered?"

"That, and why Kavar was really here and his plans."

"There were other plans?" (small pause) "You didn't know?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me, beyond Max and Mikey, I don't know what he had planned for her."

2 weeks ago

Michael awoke with Maria curled up in his arms.  Her growing belly stuck out between them.  He smiled; it was his child growing between them.  Both joy and worry raced through his mind.  He wanted this child, if it, no, she or he had power they could raise him/her here in the wizard world.  That wasn't what worried him.  Voldermort was what worried him, the man obviously knew by now.  So what was the wizard going to do?

"Spot it you're too young for wrinkles."  Maria scolded yawning.

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to watch you smile and then start to worry."

"She needs a name."  Michael said resting his hand on her belly.

"She?  What if it's a he?"

"Don't call the baby it."

"I wasn't I was just.  The baby won't be an it," she was having a hard time trying not to say alien, but was having trouble trying to come up with a different pronoun.  "The baby, doesn't matter what she/he looks like, ill still be ours no matter what."  She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  "It's funny though."

"What?"

"Well, Max and Liz get married first, but we're the ones having a baby."

Michael tensed, "should we, I mean should we have been married first?"

"Too late for that now," she smiled.

"I'm serious should we be…" 

She put her hand over his mouth.  "We have too much to worry about right now; I want to get married when everything is more settled, peaceful."

"Where?"  He asked quietly.

She smiled.  "In the country or by the sea outside (she closed her eyes) Liz will be my maid of honor and Max your best man.  Remus would give me away, because he was the closest thing I ever had to a real father.  Mom will be there with Sirus and Severus.  Dumbledore could marry us.  Kyle, Ava and Charlie, Isabel will be there, and maybe Rath if he's good."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah," she whispered as she rolled over and pushed her back against Michael.  He pulled her into his arms, intertwining his legs with hers and hugging her.  She grasped his hand and pulled his arm around her tighter.

Amy awoke next to Severus in the infirmary in a weird situation.  She saw Severus next to her, but when she sat up she realized that Sirus was sleeping on the other side of her.  She quietly slipped out of the bed and ran out.  She was confused, she loved them both, but feared how they felt for her and then there was Jim Valenti back in Roswell.  What was she going to do?  Everything was so weird.  She needed a nice hot bath to clear her head and get ready for classes.  She headed back to the Hufflepuff tower to get some clothes and to sneak into the Perfects' wash room.

Kyle lay in bed staring up at the ceiling.  He had gotten so used to Isabel's presence in his head that he hadn't missed her.  But lately she had been very quiet.  It made him realize the truth.  He loved her and when she came back her was going to tell her.  And then go to the Malfoy's for Christmas.  Christmas it was almost here, three more weeks.  Three more nerve racking weeks.  The closer it got the more he began to hate the holiday, but he'd made a deal.  Maybe he'd learn something useful during his stay.   At least Draco would be there, so they could suffer together.  'Poor kid' Kyle thought, 'that could have been me, instead of being the sheriff son.'  It's not like he could even begin to imagine, Michael could probably relate better.  The more he thought about Draco the more he began to wonder about his mother.  Was it true did his mother really leave him, because she thought he was a squib?  What kind of person does that make her?  How will she react now that he has powers?  Sure they're alien powers, but the issue is still there.  He held up his hand and watched as he made it glow.  'Man, his life sucked.'

Snape rolled over, his arm slid off the body next to him.  Missing the warmth Sirus rolled over his arm draping loosely over the body next to him.  Madame Pomphery walked in and began opening the curtains as she turned to where Severus and Sirus slept she was caught by a rather amusing sight.  Unable to hide her giggle any longer, she fled from the room.  With the morning sun light now beaming down on them, the waking world was calling.  Snape yawned as his eyes slowly opened.  He felt the body next to him and smiled.  Sirus yawned quietly his hot breath tickling Severus' ear.

"Mmmorning."  Sirus whispered.

Severus' eyes nearly fell out of his head.  He tried to jump up quickly, but ended up on the floor. 

"Amy?"  Sirus asked, feeling the body next to him fall away.  He opened his eyes and leaning over the edge of the bed.  "Amy?"

"Ahh!"  Severus and Sirus screamed as they realized whom they had had spent the night with.

Kyle and Draco were making their way to the great hall, when they saw Sirus ahead of them as a dog speed out from the hospital wing and leap up the stairs.  A split minute later Snape followed and ran down toward Kyle and Draco with a very disgusted look on his face.  Kyle pulled Draco out of the way as Snape ran by.  The two boys looked at each other.

"What's up with them?"  Kyle asked.

Max and Liz entered Potions to find a very disgruntled Snape.  As soon as Maria entered he called her up to his desk. 

"Wonder what's wrong?"  Max whispered to Liz.

"He's probably decided he's going to give her an A now."  Liz whispered back.

"Is Liz parker, honors students jealous?" 

"No, well, yeah, but, in Roswell it was easy to the teacher's pet.  Here I'm a disadvantage."

"Because she's pregnant or because the teacher has a thing for her mom."

Liz glared at Max.  "Joking, of course."

"Because at heart I'm a scientist, I can't wrap my mind around some of this stuff.  As Maria said, I was going to be the brilliant scientist and she would be my wacky friend."

"And now it will be the other way around?"

"Looks like."

Snape cleared his throat signaling the beginning of class.  Max and Liz shared a quick smile before looking up at the professor.

Rath watched Hermione as he helped Harry and Ron with their homework.

"Rath!"  Draco hissed.

Rath jumped and looked over at his tutor.  "Sorry, so we're not going to start with 'I Can Read' books, are we?"

"I can read?  No, is that a muggle thing?"

"Yeah"

"No, I thought you could just learn to read your book for class."

Rath nodded his head, "good."

"Are you alright?  You seem spacey."

"I'm half alien; I'm supposed to be spacey."

"No, I mean distracted."

"Oh, I just keep waiting for Lonnie or Isabel to pop back in."

"You can't stop them?"

"Not anymore than you can stop Harry or Max from being so pigheaded."

Draco smirked and looked up at Harry and co.  Harry caught Draco looking at them and glared back.  Draco smiled and turned back to Rath.  "So let's start at the beginning, hopefully this will help you study, too."

"Oh, goodie."

Amy entered DADA and was about to take a seat when Sirus called out to her.

"You must have thought that was pretty funny, huh?"

"What?"  She asked as she dropped her stuff at her spot.

"Real funny, this morning."

"What about it?"  He dragged her up to Lupin's desk.  Amy pulled his hand off of her arm.  "What are you talking about?"

"This morning I awoke hugging a body that was not you."

Then it hit her, "oh," she giggled.  "You didn't kiss him good morning, did you?"

"No, I did not, he fell off the bed."

"Wow that is really funny."  She said laughing.  "You know I needed a good laugh, thanks."  She turned and walked back to her seat, where the rest of the class had assembled.  As Lupin walked in, Sirus glanced at Amy and then to Lupin and then stormed from the room.

Hermione had insisted that Ron and Harry go to dinner with out her and she'd meet them there.  As she walked she began to think.  Was being with Rath a good idea?  He was older than her, by five years, she was 15 he was 20.  Her friends would disapprove of them, but would her parents.  Probably not, her mother was older than the father.  The alien part didn't bother her, it actually enticed her.  When he changed her hair it was a little unexpected, maybe he could just give her streaks.  As she thought this warm arms snaked around her waist.

"I missed you."  Rath whispered into her ear.

"I missed you more."  She whispered back.

He let her go and stepped next to her.  He was about to lean down and kiss her, when they heard voices behind them.

"My father says no one can get them to wake up.  They've tried everything.  He said there power radiating off of her."

"Who?"

"That alien girl, Isabel."

Hermione felt tense Rath next to her.  They both turned to see Adam Sleem and two Slytherines walking toward them.  They were about to step around the couple when Rath reached out, grabbed Adam, and slammed him against a wall.

"What did they do?"  Rath demanded.

"Like I'd tell you."  Adam replied.

Rath raised him right hand.  Adam's eyes widened seeing the palm of Rath's hand begin to glow.  "What did they do?"  Rath asked again.

"Drained the alien, g-gave Isabel the biggest chunk.  Now they can't get them to wake up."

"Who?"  Hermione demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldermort, the boy, Isabel, and her twin."

"Nicolas and Lonnie," Rath whispered.  "Do you have contact with V?"

"M-my dad."

"Tell him to tell V that the bug in Snape is dead and I'm going to kill the others.  Understand?"

Adam nodded his head, "yes."

"Good," Rath let him go.  The boys ran.

"I didn't know you cared about the others."  Hermione spoke.

"I don't, but I'm sick of being everyone's toy."

"Well, you're not mine."

He kissed her forehead.  "Good."

"Although," she felt him freeze, "you keep changing my hair."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I was just wondering, can you just give me violet-red streaks?"

He smiled; "sure," he waved his hand over her hair.  As they neared the hall his arm dropped to his side.  She noticed, but didn't speak.  She didn't really want the school to know about them yet.  "I'm going to sit with Draco and Kyle."  He said.

"Okay, see you."

He smiled as he entered the hall.

Harry watched Hermione enter the hall after Rath, walk over, and sit next to Seamus.  She seemed a little flustered, but why?  Ron who usually seemed oblivious had noticed her distraction earlier in the library.

"Hey, Hermione, what's happened to your hair?"  Ron asked.

"I needed a change, so I asked Rath to help me out."

"The evil twin?"  Harry asked.

"He's not evil just lost."

Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

Rath sat down next to Draco, "hey, squirt."

Draco glared at him glancing at him outfit, "you're supposed to wear a robe."

"What that girly dress, no thanks."

Kyle smirked.  "Go on, Rath, tell all the guys how you think they look girly."

Rath smiled, "doin' 'em a favor."

Kyle shook his head as he took a bite.

"Speaking of girly things we need to talk after dinner."

"Sure," Kyle replied with a full mouth.

"Max, Mikey and everyone."

Kyle swallowed, "what's wrong?"

"How are Max and Michael girly?"  Draco asked confused.  He turned to Kyle and saw his look of panic, "oh".

Rath watched as everyone gathered in Snape's classroom.  He should have expected that everyone would show.  Max entered and glared at Rath.  Sirus reached out and grabbed Max by the shoulders and slammed him into a seat before he could attack Rath.

"Leave the boy alone!"  Sirus barked.  "Rath, you have the floor."

Rath breathed in deeply.  "I was headed to dinner when I heard that brat Adam Sleem talking.  Kavar's dead, they drained his powers and each took a chunk.  Iz received the biggest chunk.  Now the death guys can't wake them up."

"Well, sleeping after a spell like that is normal."  Remus replied.

"How long will they be asleep?"  Kyle asked.

"A week."

"I heard," Draco spoke, "Mum says Isabel disintegrated Kavar's body."

"That might not have been her, right?"  Liz asked.  They all turned to look at her.  "Physically Kavar was in a husk, it could have just been a natural reaction to that type of power."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"What do we do now?"  Amy asked.

"If what Liz says is true, our enemy could be asleep for a while, so keep your mind on your studies and we'll worry about that when the time comes."  Dumbledore replied.  "Thank you, Rath, for informing us." 

Rath saluted the wizard, hopped off the desk he sat on, and left the room.  That hadn't been so bad, he thought to himself.

Larek watched as the husk matured, it was molded after Brody.  That way the royal four could trust him easier or so he hoped.  Larek had a very bad feeling about this mission.            


	26. Confused Memories

Chapter 26

Confused Memories

Isabel still felt so weak as Nicolas spoke her legs gave.  She fell against the door slamming it closed.

"Iz?"  Lonnie cried out.

Isabel rolled away from the door as Lonnie pushed it open.  Isabel looked up at Lonnie.

"Vilandra?"

"She's delirious."  Nicolas spoke.

"Nico," Isabel whispered as her eyes drifted toward the boy shaped alien.

"Or not."  Lonnie said, her eyes meeting Nicolas'.

"She has too much in there."  He said as he placed a cool hand onto Isabel's forehead, "and feverish.  We have to get her back in bed."

"Iz, can you stand?"

Isabel rolled over and crawled onto the bed letting the sneakers slip off and drop with a thud to the floor.  Nicolas wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll get V."  Lonnie announced.  "While I do that get a bowl of cold water and pat it on her forehead with a cloth or something."

"Will it help?"

"Works on TV," she replied as she left the room. 

As she neared Voldemort's room she heard voices.

"He said the bug died in Snape when the alien did."

"Interesting," the dark wizard hissed, "Anything else?"

"The boy, Rath says he will destroy the other bugs as well."

Lonnie felt betrayed, of course Rath would trade sides the second he got a chance.  Luckily though she didn't have a bug, but then neither did Lucius.  While Voldemort didn't bother her much, Lucius did.  He played the loyal second a little too well, not like Nicolas who could have been Kavar, but not as egotistical.  She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

She opened the door.

"Lonnie?"

"It's Iz, somethin's wrong."

His red eyes burned brightly.  "Lucius, get your boys on it."  The dark wizard followed Lonnie out the door.

"It's alright, Isabel, you're safe."  Nicolas whispered, dabbing her forehead with the damp washcloth he found.

"You don't know what safe is, Nico.  Not without power, power to rule, did you see their faces?"

Nicolas was scared. Isabel was reliving Kavar's memory of the day he executed the royal four.

"Did you see?"  Isabel persisted.

"Yes, I saw."  Nicolas whispered, then he looked up to see the door opening.

"What happened?"  The wizard asked.

"She is reliving his memories."

"Not good."  Lonnie commented.

"Princess?"  The wizard asked quietly.

Isabel's eyes darted to the hooded figure.

"Princess, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think, you demonic snake?"  She hissed in a deep tone.

The wizard was taken aback, but then he noticed her eyes.  They weren't their usual clear blue instead they glowed with unnatural neon green.

"I think she's attained some of his memories."  Nicolas whispered.

Hearing his voice Isabel's attention turned back to Nicolas.  "Nico, this planet is primitive.  Why send them to a primitive planet?  They can't hide there.  You will find them."  Isabel rasped.

"Trippy," Lonnie commented.  "This is way too exorcist.  Her head ain't gonna spin, is it?"

Nicolas and Voldemort glanced at her.

"Sorry, muggle reference."

"No, her head won't spin."  Nicolas spoke.  "But I don't really know how to help her."

"Couldn't you just mind warp her."

"It could kill her in this state."

"Oh," Lonnie wrinkled her nose as she thought.  "Could-could I dream walk her?"

Again Nicolas and Voldemort looked over at her.

"It might work, but are you prepared for what you might see?"  Nicolas asked.

"I have Vilandra's memories."  She pointed out.

"This might be worse."

"H-how much worse?"

"Much."

"Get me a chair."

A chair appeared behind her courtesy of Voldemort.  Lonnie pulled it closer to the bed and sat.  She placed her hands on either side of Isabel's face, cupping her hands around Isabel's cheeks.  She closed her eyes and pushed her way into Isabel's clouded head.

Two figures stand in a dark hall kissing.  Lonnie feels rage, but also like she is intruding on something.  The figures pull away.

"Nico," a female voice breathes.

"Vilandra, what's wrong?"

"Kavar, he-he keeps talking about my brother.  I have a bad feeling."

"What has he said?"

"He says my brother is a fool, that his choices will harm him and not us, and other little things here and there."

Nico looked around.  "Be wary of him, my love."

"You know, don't you, please tell me."

"I only know that he is trouble."  He looks around again.  "You should go, my love."

Vilandra kisses him quickly and then runs from the hall.  Lonnie watches as a figure steps out from where she (Lonnie) is hiding.  She knows it is Kavar from Vilandra's memories.

"Bravo, Nico, lovely performance."

Nico seems uneasy, but unsurprised.  "Kavar."

"I especially liked the part where you warned her of me.  I will get the throne, Nico, and no one will stop me."  His ego was dripping from his tongue.

"You have no competition here."  Nico spoke casually as though he had no idea as to what Kavar was insinuating. 

"I thought not."

The scene melted away and Lonnie found herself in a large hall.  Vilandra was dancing with Rath.  As Lonnie looked around she realized that everyone was human and it was just the surroundings that where alien.  She saw Nico talking with Ava, while Zan watched them looking annoyed.  She watched as Kavar cut in and Rath walked away in a huff.  Lonnie walked over to the couple.

"I cannot believe you are to marry him?"  Kavar scoffed.

"Rath is a war hero and my brothers advisor."

"But you do not love him?"

"No, he is not you."

"He certainly is not."

"Kavar, you do love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

Lonnie's eyes widened as hit all crashed into place, this was the night that Kavar had tried to kill Zan and instead started a riot.

"ISABEL!?"  Lonnie yelled out.  "Iz, I know you're in here. Reliving the past won't do any anything, just let it go!"

Kavar turned and looked directly at her.  "Why do you care?"  He hissed in Isabel's voice.

"You're my sister."

"Liar, clone, ussselesss."  Kavar/Isabel hissed.

"Isabel, this isn't you."

"What would know of it?"

"I have Vilandra's memories, remember?"

Kavar blinked.

"Isabel, he used and abused her, you're better than that let him go!"  Lonnie yelled.  She reached deeper into Isabel's mind.  "Remember Alex, Kyle, Jesse. They wouldn't want you as Kavar."

Alex suddenly appeared in place of Vilandra wearing a tux.

"Alex," Isabel's voice whispered.

"Isabel, let Kavar go."

The image of Kavar began to fade and Isabel appeared in his place.

Lonnie opened her eyes to find Isabel trying to sit up.  Isabel looked at Lonnie with tears in her eyes.  To Lonnie's surprise Isabel embraced her in a hug.

Kyle was in Potions, when images of Alex flashed in his mind.  The bottle he held slipped and exploded as it hit the floor.  The liquid began to foam and sizzle as it seeped across the floor.

"Mr. Valenti!"  Snape exclaimed.  When Kyle cried out in anguish, Snape rushed to the boy's side.  "Mr. Valenti?"

"Isabel," Kyle whimpered.

Isabel felt Lonnie hold onto the image of Alex as she pulled Isabel to the surface of her mind.  Isabel saw an image of Kyle and suddenly wanted to be with him.  She opened her eyes and saw Lonnie, Nicolas, and Voldemort.  As she hugged Lonnie, she yearned for Kyle; his witty remarks and comforting voice.  Images of them together floated through her mind.

Kyle had no idea how she was doing it, but he felt like he was in a reverse dream walk.  Isabel had pulled him into her mind.  He saw Nicolas, Lonnie, and Voldemort.  The wizard looked at Isabel with admiration.  Kyle could faintly hear Snape yelling his name, but Isabel wouldn't let him go.  He then heard Michael yell his name.

"Isabel," Kyle cried out, "let me go."

((Gasp))  He opened his eyes to see Snape's panicked face looking down at him.

"Kyle?"

"Sev-Snape, Isabel's, too much power, it's too much."  As he spoke he felt energy course through him.  He knew the sparks were emerging.

"Kyle, calm down."  Snape commanded.

"Too much," Kyle whispered.

Snape glanced around, he waved his wand and a potion floated toward him.  He grasped it and handed it to Kyle.  "Drink."  Kyle did as he was told and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  "Michael, take him to the hospital wing.  Rath, see me after class.  Return to your potions, you will be finished by the end of class!"  He yelled the last part to the class.  He slid into the chair behind his desk as the door closed behind Michael and Kyle.  This was too much, he was beginning to care for this bvoy that admired him.  Sure he cared about all of his students (to some degree), but Kyle was so much like himself.  Except he would not let him be seduced as he was.  Then there was Rath, as irritating as he was, for some unknown reason Rath wanted to turn his life around.  Severus admired him for that.  As the class cleaned, handed in their results, and filed out, Rath made his way over.

"Professor?"

"How strong was Kavar?"

Rath blinked, "'bout as V."

"Damn," Snape slammed his fist on the desk as he glared downward.

"Iz, won't be able to control 'erself.  She's strong, but K. killed Vilandra.  Iz can't handle that."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not until she comes back."

Snape looked up.  "Rath, over the break I offered to tutor Kyle to bring him ahead of the first years, and to where the second years currently are.  I want to extend that offer to you, as well."

Rath seemed surprised, "uh, thanks."

Isabel awoke the next morning to see Lonnie and Nicolas curled up together next to her.  She never would have imagined a time, when these two would be fighting to keep her alive and with them.  It was amazing and kind of scary.  Why dids they want her around so badly?  She slid out of the bed and snuck out of the room.  As she walked down the hall in her bare feet and Lonnie's clothes, the few Deatheaters who were currently living in the house watched her.  They weren't wearing masks, but their hoods still covered their faces.  She ignored them as she stepped out the front door and closed it behind her.  She stood there and looked out at the woods surrounding the house.  As she stepped off the steps and into the cool, dewy grass, she noticed something.  There were no noises, no birds chattering or rustling of leaves.  She kept walking until she came to the magical barrier.  She touched it lightly.  It opened spreading away from her fingers.  She smiled, but then stopped and pulled her fingers back.

"So you choose not to simply leave?"  Voldemort asked.

"Yes," she spoke without turning around.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to strike out at them, because of me."

"Never because of you, princess."

"Can you just leave me for a while?"

"Sure, princess."

Isabel inwardly cringed at his pet name for her.  Once she knew he was gone she sighed.  The memories were finally beginning to separate in her mind.  But one thing was very clear.  Kavar loathed Voldemort, and Isabel couldn't keep that emotion contained for very long.  One day it would explode and that will probably be a good thing.    


	27. No more Shining Angel

_Sorry this is so short, but writer's block has been kicking my butt, so I'm giving you what I have here and then heading for the fun of Christmas. Thank you all the reviews and sorry for the long wait._

**Chapter 27**

**No more Shining Angel**

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered Potions they noticed that Snape seemed distracted.

"Maybe he'll forget to teach class," Ron suggested.

As he spoke Hermione noticed Rath sitting amongst the Slytherines with Draco. He smirked at what Ron was saying.

"Mr. Weasley, I expect you have homework to hand in today?" Snape suddenly spoke up glaring at Ron.

Ron nodded his head, his face was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Excellent, read it aloud."

Ron's near popped out of his head. "Wha…"

"Read it aloud to the class."

Ron stood pulling out his scroll.

"Up here, in front of the class."

Ron gulped as he made his way to the front.

"Come on, Mr. Weasley, we haven't all day."

A few Slytherine's snickered.

"Um, Mmoonst-stone a-are…"

Harry wanted to cover his eyes, but didn't dare to. He glanced at Hermione to see the red streaked hair facing him. He looked in the direction she was facing to see who she was staring at: Rath. He was watching her as he melted and reformed his inkwell. Something odd was going on, but Harry wasn't sure what.

Snape watched the interaction between Rath and Hermione. He couldn't believe that Miss Granger would actually find Rath appealing. She was fascinated with learning, while he was a ½ alien hybrid from the states. He turned back to Mr. Weasley who was reading more steadily now that he realized his professor wasn't paying attention. Snape turned back to Rath again. He had asked Rath to sit in on a a high class during his break to see if the hybrid could pick up on any of it. He noticed Potter's suspicious looks as Rath and Hermione stared at each other. Like most boys in their year, Potter didn't see what the small witch was turning into. If he waited long enough he might lose her.

Ron continued ignoring the Slytherine jeers as he finished his report.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley," Snape spoke. "Very good, 5 points, I hope you all were taking notes, Mr. Weasley, made some good points." Snape enjoyed the annoyed faces of the Slytherines, now that he was outed as a spy, he no longer had to spoil them. Meanwhile Ron seemed in shock as he made his way to his seat. "If only your potions were as good as your presentation. Take out your supplies and continue yesterday's potion. Miss Granger, Rath, may I see you in the hall."

Ron and Harry watched confused as Hermione left.

Snape stepped into the hall and closed the door behind Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I understand you are staying for winter break."

"Yes, sir."

"I would like to ask if you would be interested in helping tutor Rath and a few other during that time."

"Of course, professor."

"Good, back to class."

Isabel lay on the grassy lawn behind the house staring aimlessly at the clouds above. She watched as the puffy shapes: bunnies, airplanes, and other things she thought she saw float by. All of this new power creeped her out, she could feel other people's energy. Like right now Lucius was walking toward her, both his and Voldemort's power felt like slime dripping across her skin. She was sure that if she tried to explain, it wouldn't make sense, but that's how she felt. She pressed her palm into the ground slightly and sent a small ripple of power at Lucius.

"Oof," he breathed as he tripped on the root that magically appeared. She smirked.

"Careful you wouldn't want to dirty that robe." Isabel said coolly, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"Isabel?"

"Expecting a different alien?"

"I saw what Kavar did to you." He said hesitantly.

"Mmm, yes that was interesting, wasn't it?" She could sense that Lucius was becoming uncomfortable. "Why are you here?"

"I want to talk about Kyle."

She smirked. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hardly."

She sighed as she sat up. "Have a seat."

"On the ground?" He asked sounding disgusted. Isabel pressed her palm to the ground again and a mound of dirt rose up. "Now you're above the ground."

He grimaced, but sat anyway.

"So shoot," when he didn't speak she sighed. "It's an American muggle reference, it means go, speak."

"What is Kyle like; I know you two are close?"

"You want me to give you pointers, okay, fine. Kyle is loyal, suspicious, and strong-willed, he won't back out of a fight, he cares for those he is close too and will protect fiercely. So basically, he'll hate you."

Lucius remained silent, "you love him?"

"He's my friend."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know what he feels. I just know what he's like from our past together. We've both shared some major pain in the past."

Lucius knew he was reaching beyond his character here, but his master liked this girl and he wanted to figure out why. "What happened?"

She looked up at him as though he had lost his mind, and sighed. "We, a member of our group killed a very close friend of Kyle's and mine. She eluded us both for month. She even used Kyle unwittingly to cover up the murder. After it happened Kyle left for a while and we remained close, but now we're here and things are complicated."

"Well, my master regards you highly, I cannot fathom why, but he does. If Kyle is of my wife pure witch blood, than I believe he is worthy of you, princess."

Isabel's eyes narrowed into slits as he talked. "Uh, sure, thanks." With that she stood and left him to ponder things on his mound of dirt.

Lucius knew he was going to have to be cautious around his wife's son; he wasn't a mere muggle or average wizard. He was a mudblood squib with alien powers. He must be dealt with carefully, because Lucius had no idea how Kyle could react to anything. He stood to go pen a letter to Draco, see what information his ungrateful brat could get him.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Nicolas asked turning away from the window.

"Who cares, Lucius is simply a puppet in the snake's world. It's us we have to worry about." Lonnie defended.

"Of course, survival of the fittest, but Isabel's gotten weird since she killed Kavar."

"Like her attitude, she acts like me, which is just wrong."

"Cause nobody wants another of you."

She shot him a glare.

"Well, it's true, you already look alike isn't that bad enough."

"Point taken," she sighed. "How do you think they'll react?" She asked pointing upward.

"Probably already know."

"How?"

"Everyone who leaves to planet in a husk has a homing beacon grown into the husk. They're keeping tabs on everyone."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't go AWOL, and Kavar for the obvious reasons."

"So if they are tracking you, they know that you're in a cloaked place."

"Yup."

"Would they be stupid enough to reveal this place to the rest of the world?"

"If they were stupid, my understanding is that this world is so highly guarded that humans have no clue, except for the very few with magical kids. Why?"

"Well, they'll probably come here looking for the royal four, so maybe we can persuade them that they're dead and to take us."

"It wouldn't work, you're not Isabel and Max has that intergalactic brain tattoo."

"What would they do if their king was dead, and the royal four was gone."

"It's not completely; Max's son though human would be the rightful heir or Zan's wife."

"But I thought Tess was dead."

"She is, but that's not who I'm talking about."

Lonnie was about to ask more, when she caught sight of Isabel walking down the hall toward their room. "So would they come in a space ship or can they just beam themselves down?"

"Remember the swirling portal we used to get into the castle?"

"Sure."

"That's how we move between the two planets as well; it's just a matter of how it is configured."

"Who would they send?"

"I don't know, they have agents stationed all over Earth, it could be anyone. Most likely it would be one of the people you saw at the summit."

"Sounds fun," she looked up to see Isabel enter her room and close the door.

"She's creeping me out."

"Because she's not a shining angel anymore?"

"That and she seems to enjoy the snake's company."

"It is creepy, but she's going back to the castle soon and we won't have to worry about her."

"Thank you."

Ron and Harry entered the common room that night to find Rath and Hermione alone reading something.

"Hey, Mione." Ron spoke announcing them.

The two jumped and the book disappeared into Hermione's bag and quickly replaced by another. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Reading four eyes, what does it look like?" Rath growled.

Hermione slapped his arm, "play nice."

"And if I don't want to?" He asked with a tone in his voice the boys couldn't identify.

"I'll send you back to Kyle and Draco."

"So, at least the ferret's more fun than these two."

"Maybe you should go back, Rath." Ron spoke.

"Guys, cut it out, he's not going anywhere we have homework to finish. So if you two will just leave us, we may be able to finish before midnight."

Ron and Harry turned and went up to their room with sour looks on their faces.

"Finally peace and quiet," Rath commented.

"I should tell them." Hermione spoke.

"Why and ruin all the fun I'm having?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from them."

"You're not, they're just too dense to notice anything."

"Well, Snape knows so someone is bound to figure us out eventually."

"That's cause he's old, these kids are young and stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I, they…" She interrupted his sputtering excuses with a kiss.

"Good, cause I might have to do something, if you were."

"Nothing bad I hope, I saw how good you were in Potions and I don't want to be on the wrong end of your wand."


	28. See Muggle Studies Does Come in Handy

**Chapter 28**

**See Muggle Studies does Come in Handy**

Ron grumbled as he and Harry entered their room. "Have you noticed it?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"How she is around him?"

"She's tutoring him."

"No, it's more than that."

Harry shook his confused head.

"Every time they're together and we enter the room they jump."

"We startled them."

Ron ignored that comment, "and what were they actually reading, what did she shove into her bag?"

"Ron, I didn't notice anything, maybe you just need some sleep."

Ron sighed; if Harry didn't see it then maybe there really wasn't anything there. "You're probably right."

Isabel sat out on the lawn as the moon rose. Now after everything that had happened she actually did not ever want to return home to Roswell. After graduation and they had to flee she constantly hoped for a chance to return home to her parents, but now she did not. At the same time also didn't want to return to Antar. She couldn't image how killing Kavar will change her fate with her home planet, but no matter what she did not want to return there. Even if it meant that she would have to align herself with the dark wizard and his robed and masked flunkeys.

Ava watched as the moon rose above the land making everything glow. The house, her fiancé and the dragon he was trying to heal. The dragon was refusing the healing that she desperately needed. Her foot had been broken, when she was trying to escape poachers that had snuck on to the reserve where she and Charley and a few other wizards lived amongst the dragons.

"Ava, I need help!" Charley called out as the dragon roared annoyed.

Ava grabbed her lantern and ran over. "What's wrong?"

"I've tried every calming spell, but she's too strong, Ava…"

"No."

"Last resort, I promise." He pleaded.

"You know how I feel about my powers."

"And I wouldn't ask if I didn't absolutely need it."

She sighed, set the lantern down and approached the dragon. She slowed her breathing and heartbeat to show the creature that she was calm. She centered herself mentally and pooled her power. She reached for the dragon's lowered head as the dragon glared at Charley daring him to move. The dragon felt Ava touch her face and turned to Ava. As Ava met the dragon's eyes she nodded her head at Charley and then mind warped the dragon. Ava saw the dragon's family; she pulled the image toward her and projected it to the creature. It began to calm down and Charley was able to heal its foot. As Ava held the image she saw that the dragon had been protecting her family from the poachers and that she now feared for them, since she was not with them.

"Ava," Charley's voice sounded so far away.

"Step back," Ava mouthed to him.

As she felt him move away she carefully let the dragon go. The dragon blinked and looked down at Ava with somber eyes.

"Go," Ava told her.

The dragon nuzzled her nose against Ava's face and then took off into the night sky.

"How are you?"

"Calmer, but I want what she has?"

Charley was confused, "wings?"

"No," she laughed, "a family."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "First marriage, then we'll work on that. If we do it out of order my mom will kill you."

"You're the guy."

"Yes, but you're the mysterious woman; my mum raised me with values."

Ava slapped him playfully, "not very nice, insulting your future wife."

"Not you, just your lineage."

"Yeah, well, my lineage brought me here to you, so I wouldn't complain too much."

He froze.

"What?"

"They would never call you back, would they?"

"No, I'm not the important one."

"But you are her duplicate right; wouldn't you make a decent replacement?"

Ava could hear the concern in his voice. "It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving you." She replied as she hugged him tighter.

"Good," he replied.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and flames burst straight up out of the forest into the sky. As the flames died down, their dragon flew out with two smaller ones following her.

"Bloody Poachers!" Charley cursed. Ava called both of their brooms to them and they hopped on. Ava and Charley rushed off toward their dragon. As they drew closer Charley spotted deatheaters on brooms rising above the trees toward them. As a wand was waved in their direction, Ava yelled. The power from the curse bounced off of Ava's power shield and hit the deatheater who had sent it. He was covered in a plume of green smoke and fell off his broom. A deatheater ignored the fleeing dragon and instead headed for Ava. She remained in her place, so she could conserve her energy and protect Charley. The deatheater stopped before her and spoke, his voice was obviously changed to hide his identity.

"Who are you? You are no witch, where are you from?"

Ava smirked and pointed up.

The deatheater looked up as the dragon snorted a ball of fire down at him. The deatheater started to flee as his robes caught fire.

"I'm from the place you can't reach by broom or wand," she yelled after him. She looked around to see Charley surrounded, she hated to do this but felt that she must.

Lucius had been sent to collect a dragon for a spell his master wanted to perform, but at this point he would rather be stuck with Nicolas and Lonnie. He and four others had had Weasely cornered, when suddenly a burst of light exploded before their eyes and they were all blinded. All of them remained still and waited for the light to dim, it had taken over ten minutes. As it finally faded away Lucius felt an odd slimy feeling, he glanced around to find him and his fellow deatheaters stuck in a swamp. He glanced around and realized that they had all been transported to another country in a muggle filled area no less.

"Where did you send them?" Charley asked as Ava put out the large bonfire she had used with some altered floo powder to transport the deatheaters away.

Ava smiled; after she had mind warped them, she had created a fire and transported all of the deatheaters to a place not connected to the Floo Network, but one that Ava knew well enough. "A swamp in Baton Rouge," I stumbled upon it when we were headed to Roswell a few years ago.

"Why there?"

Lucius stood up and began to search for his broom. Around him the other deatheaters were slowly awakening. Suddenly one of the deatheaters let out an ear piercing shriek.

"What…" But Lucius was cut off, when he heard an odd hiss behind him. He slowly turned to a long mouth opened displaying long rows of sharp white teeth. He recalled the strange animal from the Muggle Studies books of his youth. He stepped back and tried desperately to imagine where these creatures were from. Suddenly as he caught sight of another waddling toward him he remembered. They were called alligators and they were largely found in the southeastern United States around Florida. The States, that evil woman had sent him, Lucius Malfoy to the States. He started to scream in outrage, but was quickly silenced by another hiss.

"Hey, where's Blondie?" Nicolas asked entering the dark wizard's study.

Voldemort was bent over a large caldron mixing together various ingredients. "I sent him to get me something."

Nicolas sniffed the odor coming from the caldron. "All out of eye of newt?"

"Fresh dragon scales," the wizard replied.

"Fresh, huh, like from a live dragon?"

"Exactly."

Nicolas did not seem impressed, but Voldemort did not seem to care anyway.

"So I know what muggles do for Christmas, what are you guys planning? A feast, some booze, mayhem?"

"Why would you like to be part of the mayhem?"

"Well, we, Lonnie and I that is, are getting a bit bored. Ever since the bugs were severed we really haven't had much to do." Nicolas watched as the wizard's eyes brightened and he could see a smile growing underneath the dark hood. "And with her royal highness returning to the school o' brats, we were just wondering what you consider normal behavior around here."

"So you would like a pet?"

"Like a dog?" Nicolas was confused.

"I don't think he means a puppy." Lonnie spoke as she entered from where she had been hiding in the hallway. "At least not the type of puppy you're thinking of."

The wizard smiled at her; as much as Lucius told him to be wary of them the wizard did so enjoy their company. They reminded him of himself when he was young. Thinking of Malfoy made the dark wizard wonder what was taking him so long. It should not be taking this long. As though his thoughts were read aloud noise echoed from outside. All three rushed to the window to see Malfoy and the other deatheaters minus two standing on the front lawn covered in muck. Before Voldemort could bellow his anger, Nicolas and Lonnie were outside yelling at Lucius. Voldemort smiled, yes, he would keep those two around.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nicolas asked exiting the house and headed toward Malfoy.

"None of your business," he replied sorely as he tried to get around them.

"You're not going in there with that crap all over." Lonnie ordered.

"I'll do what I please; you are the guests, not I."

"Are you so sure about that?" Lonnie challenged. "We've been talking to your master, he thinks otherwise."

Lucius was not buying it. "Get out of my way with your rubbish."

Nicolas stepped aside, but as Lucius passed him he spoke. "I don't see a dragon or a bag of scales looks like you failed."

"Game over," Lonnie added.

"Well, why don't you two go catch a dragon?"

"Cause it's your job." Lonnie replied.

Isabel watched the chaos on the lawn below. Soon she would be out of here and returning to Hogwarts. She both dreaded it and couldn't wait. How was everyone going to react to her? What would Max think? God, what would Kyle think?

* * *

So inspiration finally crashed in, next week after finals I'll get cranking on more. Please Review! 


	29. Somber Arrivals

**Chapter 29**

**Somber Arrivals**

Kyle stood on the platform with Rath, Draco and Max sat on a bench behind them. Lucius was to meet them in a few minutes. Rath was rocking back and forth on his feet. Max was staring off into space and Draco was staring at his feet. The train that took the students home for the holidays had just left. Kyle turned to see Harry and Hermione making their way back toward the castle. Rath was staring at them. Kyle heard a clanking noise. He turned to see a black carriage making its way toward the platform. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Max stand and Draco slowly slide off the bench. Rath walked over and stood next to Draco. Kyle watched as he leaned over and whispered something to Draco. Draco smiled and nodded his head. They all waited as the carriage door opened and Lucius stepped out. He then held his hand out toward the carriage opening. They all silently watched as a hand reached out, grasped his, and Isabel stepped out. She was dressed as she was the day they took her. Her hair was brushed, she seemed clean; the only thing missing was the makeup she always wore. She looked up and looked at each one of their faces as though she was waiting for reactions. When she got to Kyle's, he smiled. She ran to him. He met her half way and scooped her up into a tight hug.

"I missed you." He told her.

"I did too, I want you to listen; we don't have time. When you meet HIM be arrogant, you don't want to be there and you are bored." She whispered directly into his ear.

"Him?" He whispered back.

"The dark lord, Lucius plans to introduce you to him."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you more later tonight in your dreams."

"Okay, Is?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He felt her body tense, when he opened his eyes he saw Lucius waiting impatiently.

"I love you too." She replied in normal volume. He saw the slight spark in Lucius' eyes. He pulled away and kissed her.

* * *

Draco watched the scene and then brushed past his father toward the carriage. He secured his luggage and climbed in. The sooner they got out of there the sooner they could get the vacation over with.

* * *

Rath watched the pair and smiled. He glanced over at Lucius who seemed bored by the whole display.

"So how are Lonnie and Nick? They burn down the house yet?"

Lucius ignored the comment. "So I understand you will not be joining us."

"Nope, apparently there are more beds available in Hogwarts."

"You will suffer for this disloyalty."

"I'm not loyal to anyone, I go where there's a warm bed, descent food, and something in it for me."

"And what has the great fool promised you?"

"Well for starters, a place away from you and tutoring?"

"Education?"

"Apparently reading is a popular hobby. Oh, you did know that Lonnie can't read, didn't you?"

He saw Kyle and Isabel pull away out of the corner of his eye.

"Ready?" Lucius asked.

"Max," Kyle spoke.

Max handed Kyle his suitcase. As their hands grew close sparks appeared around Kyle's arm; Max let go quickly.

* * *

Lucius couldn't wait to get to his mansion. He watched as the sparks appeared. Then there was an odd animalistic yelp. He watched with knitted brows as the fur scarf around Kyle's neck suddenly jumped onto his head turning into a hat. Isabel giggled. "Oh, Kyle, he's adorable."

"Yeah, he must have felt that."

"We really have to get going." Lucius interrupted.

Kyle kissed Isabel again and then headed toward Lucius' carriage. Lucius glanced back and forth between the three before turning and following Kyle.

* * *

Max led Isabel and Max back to their carriage. Isabel kept glancing behind her at Lucius' departing carriage. "May all gods and divine beings with them." Isabel whispered. Rath held the door open for a moment before stepping in and sitting. Max sat across from him and had Isabel sit next to him. Max closed the door and the carriage started toward the castle. About five minutes into the ride a shuffling noise started, before Snape suddenly appeared next to Rath.

"Rath, give this back to Mr. Potter next time you see him." Snape spoke as he handed him a silver maroon cape.

"Were you there the whole time?" Isabel asked.

"Do you really think the headmaster would leave you alone?"

Isabel paused before jumping into Snape's arms hugging him tightly. Max was silent as he turned to see Rath glancing out the window. They both could hear Isabel's sobs, but remained silent letting Snape comfort her.

Snape helped Isabel out of the carriage and into the school, once inside Rath left them. Isabel glanced at max and smiled sadly, "Professor, can I talk to you somewhere privately?"

Snape nodded his head, "of course."

Max turned and left to find Liz, leaving them alone.

Snape put an arm around Isabel's shoulders and led her to his chambers.

* * *

Rath waited outside the library. After five minutes Harry and Hermione arrived each carrying a stack of books. Rath took Hermione's books and followed her to an empty table.

She smiled at him for a second while Harry wasn't watching. "Harry, those have to be returned." Harry groaned as he again lifted the books and carried them to the librarian's desk. "Help me find a book?" She asked Rath. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the stacks in the back. Once they were far enough back, she pushed him into a shelf and began kissing him. Rath tried to smile, but ended up laughing into her mouth.

She pulled away. "What?"

"Nothing, I just forgot what it was like to have teenage hormones."

"Just kiss me," she said ignoring the comment.

He shrugged his shoulders and did.

"Hermione?" Harry called out.

Hermione pulled away as Rath grabbed a random book and handed it to Hermione. "Is this it?" He asked loud enough for Harry to hear.

Hermione didn't even glance at the book. "Oh, yes, thanks." Harry glanced back and forth between the two before turning and leaving the stacks.

* * *

"So," Isabel spoke as she sat at a small table before a roaring fire in Snape's private chambers. "I-I just…"

He cut her off as he handed her a cup of tea. "You don't have to explain, I know why you wanted to see me rather than run to your brother or girlfriends."

"You do?" She glanced up at him, then back at her cup. "Well, of course you do, you were his spy you would know, do you know?"

"I know you took a life, whether it was intentional or not you did it." He watched as she took a sip. "You are confused, frightened and high from the power." She gasped as she looked up at him. He continued without a pause. "My first kill was a young wizard, sure he was young, but he was smart. Voldermort had me use a potion that would transfer his intelligence into me. His intelligence was what made him unique; it made him who he was. After it was all transferred to me, he was empty, so it was relatively easy kill." He caught Isabel's entranced eyes. "But I still carry the guilt for killing him 'til this day, he haunts me in my dreams."

"But Kavar he was evil, he wanted to kill us." Isabel whispered.

"But how do you feel, about killing him?"

"Scared."

"And?" He pressed.

"Powerful, unstoppable," she whispered.

"If your brother knew this, then how would you feel?"

"Shame," she replied.

"That's how you know it was wrong."

"So what do I do now?"

"It won't be easy."

"No, it never is."

"Meditation usually helps, I can help keep you grounded, and there are also magically ways."

"I'm willing to try anything." She said placing her cup on the table.

Snape waved his wand and the table disappeared, the chairs transformed into pillows even as they sitting on them. "Willing to start now?"

"Sure," Isabel replied.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Listen to my voice and I'll guide you."

* * *

"Deep breath."

"Ava, calm down it won't be that bad." Charley smiled as he hugged her.

"Says you, you have no parents to meet, no expectations, and no worries."

"No, I don't, but mom will love you."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Ava reached down grabbed the handles of her two bags and stepped toward the fireplace. Charley handed her the floo powder.

"Oh, no, you first!"

"Nope, you lost the coin toss remember."

"Dragon butt," she retorted as she threw the powder down and yelled the address.

Ava didn't mind the feeling for flooing, it was a lot better than the after effects of mind-warping. The green fire died down and Ava stepped out of the fireplace. She instantly loved the quant little room she found herself in. She heard the thundering of feet above. To her right a boy entered the room from the stairs. She smiled, "hi."

He glanced at her, "you're Charley's girlfriend?"

"Yup, I'm Ava."

He looked at her hair with wonder. "Ron," he mumbled and then yelled, "mum, she's here!"

Behind her Ava felt Charley arrive. "Hey, Ron."

Ron simply glared at Charley, he was about to open his mouth when Mrs. Weasley rushed in. She hugged Charley and then stepped back.

"Well, Charley, where are your manners."

Ava smiled and playfully slapped Charley's arm.

"Mum, this is Ava."

Mrs. Weasley wasted no time and hugged Ava. She pulled away and smiled broadly. "Welcome, Ava."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"None of that, mum, you're going to call me mum."

Ava couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. "Mum." Charley hugged her tighter and kissed her head.

"What's wrong, hun?"

"Mum, Ava's an orphan."

Mrs. Weasley hugged the girl again, this time when she pulled away there was another redhead staring up at Ava.

"I'm Ginny," the girl spoke as she handed Ava a cup of tea.

"Ava."

Ginny smiled, "sit, before Fred and George discover you're here."

Ava sat on the sofa with Ginny sliding up next to her. Charley decided to leave the women alone and find the rest of the family.

"So, Ava, Charley tells us you are from the states?"

"You mean my New York accent didn't give me away?"

Ginny giggled, "we've never been to the states, what's it like?"

"Not as fun as Europe, I don't think there are any dragons in the US."

"So you like living with Charley on the reserve?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I love it, everyday is an adventure, except yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Ginny pressed.

"Deatheaters tried to attack one of the dragons. She was a mother, so she fought back, but it was still very scary."

No one spoke for a moment. Suddenly there was a large bang and the house shook, followed by an angry scream.

"Don't worry, that's just Fred and George." Ginny spoke.

"Fred, George, down stairs now!" They heard Charley yell.

"But…"

"You heard your brother," Mrs. Weasley yelled.

More trampling of feet was heard before the twins and Charley appeared.

Ava's eyes widened, "you're identical."

"Sure, honey, I told you I had twin brothers," Charley told her.

"Twins, yes, completely identical, no," Ava replied glaring at him.

Ginny giggled, which soon turned to complete laughter as Ron walked in covered in a purplish slime.

"Mum, can I go back to Hogwarts now?" Ron asked, glaring at his brothers as they snickered.

"No, Ginny, help your brother clean up. Fred, George, dishes tonight no magic."

The twins groaned. "Charley will be sleeping in room, Ava, you will stay with Ginny."

"But mum!" They both whined.

"Don't, Charley will be in charge, so we'll all get sleep this Christmas."

The front door opened and a very tired Mr. Weasley entered.

"Hey, dad," Charley called out, "I want you to meet someone."

Ava stood.

"This is Ava."

Ava shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "a pleasure to finally meet Charley's girl, he's told us a lot about you."

She smiled.

"So it's true you are an American?"

"Yup, from New York City," she sat back down as he took a seat across from her, and Mrs. Weasley slipped out to finish dinner.

"So how did you manage to find Dumbledore?"

"It was actually an accident; I never knew I was a wizard. I had just arrived in London."


	30. Ava & Dumbledore

**Chapter 30**

**Ava & Dumbledore**

Ava snuck out of the cargo hold of the airplane and leaped into the baggage car. She used her mind warping to make no one saw as she climbed up the conveyor belt into the baggage sorting. She sat on the conveyor belt and looked about for an air duct. Finally the belt looped around so that it was running along a wall. She spotted the duct a few feet up. She used her power to rip the screen off. She quickly climbed inside and crawled as fast as she could, the longer she was in or near this airport the more likely she would get caught. After an hour or so she found a duct that led into the women's bathroom. She dropped out into a stall and quickly cleaned the dust off. She then flushed the toilet, stepped out and seeing four other women in there she made her way to the sink and washed her hands. As she left she followed the stream of people out the main exit. Outside was grey and dismal the air smelled of rain. Ava hailed a taxi and climbed in.  
"Where to?"  
"Downtown London, uh, do you accent US dollars, I forgot to exchange my money."  
The driver nodded his head, "I will, but you better exchange as soon as you can cause no one else will."  
"Thanks," she sat back and watched the buildings pass by. She had chosen London, because she remembered Liz mention it once. She figured with all the drama in Liz's life the girl may never get a chance, so maybe Ava could go for her and sent her post cards or something. Ava soon fell asleep; she dreamed that she was back in New York.  
"Miss, Miss, we're here."  
Ava awoke and glanced around.  
The driver told her how much and Ava paid. As she began to slide out he spoke, "across the street is an exchange office or you could go to one of the pub, they're less discreet."  
"Thank you," Ava climbed out and headed across the street.  
She made her way down the street looking for the seediest bar figuring in a place like that they wouldn't care about who she was except that she had money. She glanced up, "The Leaky Cauldron", 'perfect' she thought. She entered and made her way to the bar. She looked around the customers seemed odd, but coming from an alien/human hybrid that theory might not work. She walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice her.  
"What'll it be?" The elderly man asked.  
"Do you exchange money here?"  
"Sure do," she handed him her large wad of US money.  
He divided the bills and began counting. He then took the money and turned away. After a moment he turned back and handed her a small pouch of money.  
"Thank you, so how much for a room?"  
"How long?"  
"One night."  
"Five knuts."  
If Ava knew anything about European currencies she would have found this odd, but she didn't so she opened the purse and let him explain the coins to her. She handed him the coins and he gave her a key, "room 8, straight up the stairs fourth door on the right."  
"Thank you," she turned to leave.  
"Dinner service begins in an hour," he handed her a menu.  
She took it and smiled, "thank you."  
Ava found her room to be quite cozy, dinner was odd, but delicious. She went to bed that night believing that being on the run might not be that bad. The next morning she awoke, washed, changed and came down for breakfast. After breakfast she returned her key.  
"Is there anywhere around her where I could but new clothes and stuff?"  
"Diagon Alley's right out back," the bartender replied and led her to the back. He pulled out a long, thin stick and tapped out a pattern on the brick wall. The wall split and opened before her.  
Now Ava knew something odd was going on. She thanked the bartender and slipped through the crack. The scene before her was unbelievable, even for an alien. She had expected more dank alley instead there was a whole main street before her. Since she had planned to hitch across Europe, she didn't bother to ask how to get back. She thanked the bartender and continued on. The people were dressed in odd robes and some with pointed hats. Ava began to wonder what exactly she had stumbled upon. She continued walking taking everything in. She noticed a bookshop; even though she wasn't that great at it she did like to read. She stepped inside and made her way past all the people gathered in the front. She picked a book off the shelf and opened it. At first she thought it was a cookbook, a very odd cookbook. Dragon's breath, fish scale, speared mint, but then it clicked it was a magic book. She closed it and chose another, this one blew wind straight at her until she closed the book. She continued until she found a book that seemed to explain everything "The History of Wizardy". She took the book up to the front and paid. Once back out in the street she was about to enter a food store when an icy voice yelled at her.  
"You, you're dead!"  
Ava spun around to find herself face to face with a tall man dressed in a long dark green robe; he held a black cane with a silver snake's head on top. His face was pale and his hair was so silvery Ava thought it was fake.  
Ava smirked. "Nah, she's dead, I'm me." The smirked turned into a smile.  
"And you are?" He sneered.  
"Not interested." She was about to continue on her way when she felt a burst of energy. She put up her shield just as a stream of light bounced off and fizzled. She heard gasps around her of 'wandless magic'. She ignored it and glared at him. "What's the deal? I didn't do anything to you?"  
"You insulted the Malfoy name by wearing that face."  
She dropped her shield. "What? Are you mental?"  
"No one insults me and gets away with it!"  
"And who are you?"  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
"Okay," she started to walk away, but again she felt a burst of power. She threw her shield up again and watched as ropes fell uselessly off her shield. "As entertaining as this is, I have things to do."  
Before Ava could brace for another attack a shimmering red robe blocked her.  
"That enough, Lucius!" The elder man commanded.  
"Back away you old coot!"  
"Lucius, think of how you look to the public."  
Ava glanced around the man's robe to see Lucius glance at the crowd. "This is not over." He threatened glaring at Ava. With that said he turned and disappeared through the crowd.  
The man turned and Ava saw that he had natural looking white hair and a long white beard to match. "It's alright, he's fled." Ava slowly lowered her shield. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"  
"Ava."  
"Well, Ava, why don't we get off this street?"  
She nodded her head and let him lead her back into the Leaky Cauldron. He chose a table in the corner.  
"Now do you know why Lucius attacked him?"  
"Not a clue."  
"Do you know who you are?" He asked with an odd twinkle in his eye.  
"Yeah, but I'm not about to tell you. I don't know who I can trust."  
"Why is that?"  
"People have abused my trust in the past, plus I'm not here to make friends."  
"So you are on the run then."  
She nodded her head.  
"Why?"  
She refused to answer.  
"You probably have already realized that hold a great amount of power, has anyone ever helped you control it?"  
"No, I was born like this, and no I don't know who my parents are."  
"You're a witch."  
Ava wasn't about to tell him otherwise.  
"I am the headmaster of a school for wizards and witches; we are currently on summer break. If you are willing I can help teach you, but when class start up again we may have to find you a tutor."  
"Why the special treatment?"  
"Unlike my other students, you are too old to be a first year and secondly we are in the beginning of a war. That wizard, Lucius Malfoy is not someone to trust."  
"But how am I supposed to know you are?" She replied thinking of Lonnie and Rath. "I've had dealings with untrustworthy characters, who like to pretend that they are on your side."  
He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take it one step at a time."  
"So where do we start?"

Two months later Ava was a robe wearing, wand carrying student of Dumbledore's. School was starting next week and Dumbledore had mentioned sending Ava to live with someone to continue her teaching. He had mentioned an Auror, but then remembered that he was going to be teaching at Hogwarts that year, so instead he sent her to a former Hogwarts teacher. She was nervous meeting the man, but Professor Lupin was a very nice man. He arrived with another man, Sirus Black. Dumbledore made them both swear to never make any mention of Ava's presence. They agreed and Ava spent the year with them learning everything she could. The next summer she was sent to the auror, name Moody. She thought of him as an eccentric uncle. He was kind, but also very jumpy. When fall came around she was given tests, Dumbledore explained that she was at the equivalent of a six year and was ready. She passed and then took her apparating license. Dumbledore wanted her to continue her lessons, but she wanted to explore the wizarding world. So they compromised and she was sent to Charley as an apprentice.

"So that's how we met," she finished her story as they were all finishing dinner. She of course left out the part about being an alien, only Charley needed to know that for the time being.  
"Well, you sure have been learning from the best." Molly Weasley exclaimed.  
"Yeah and you didn't even have to suffer under Snape," Fred added.  
"Severus Snape?" Ava asked.  
"Yeah, he's the potions professor at school." Ginny spoke.  
"He's horrid," Ron added.  
"Oh, I met him, he was quite odd."  
"Odd?" George asked.  
"Well, during that first summer I stayed at the school, he arrived two days before I left. He was very quiet around me, like he was afraid. I figured it just had to with the same reason that Lucius freaked out."

Kyle entered the mansion in awe; they were beyond what Kyle thought of rich. The great oak door was opened by a butler; standing before them was Narcissa Malfoy. She was dressed in a shimmering emerald colored robe and her long sandy blonde hair hung loose about her shoulders. Kyle stepped into the house, but made no other movement toward his mother. She instead ran right up to him and engulfed him in a hug. Kyle was at a loss, but then he saw Lucius' stern face and he hugged his mother back.  
"I never should have let you go," she was whispering to him.  
"No, you shouldn't have," Kyle replied.  
She pulled away to look him up and down. As she looked him over, Jim clung to his back. "What's this?" She asked seeing the scared ferret.  
"Jim, my ferret," Kyle replied.  
She smiled, "well, Draco, why don't you show Kyle to his room and then we'll have some tea?"  
Draco nodded his head and then pulled Kyle after him. Once they were out of earshot Lucius spoke.  
"You do realize that he despises you."  
"I know," she whispered sadly, "but he's still my son."  
"And a mudblood," Lucius sneered.  
"Which would you rather a mudblood or a squib? I know you both crave his power, but he's spent time at that school. You will not be able to turn him, so quickly. Neither will I," she said.  
"Well, he's your son, your responsibility." Lucius turned to exit the house. "I have some things to take care of; I'll be back for supper." He closed the door behind him.  
"One big happy family," she muttered as she went to find the boys.

Kyle followed Draco through the hall. He kept staring at the portraits on the walls, when he caught sight of one he recognized. He stopped dead and stared it was Tess, or it looked like Tess anyway.  
"Kyle?" Draco turned and stepped back to Kyle. "Who is that?"  
"That father's mum, why?"  
"It's Tess; I mean it...she looks exactly like Tess."  
"Tess?"  
"Another hybrid, she was supposed to marry Max."  
"Whoa, so how?"  
"She had to have been abducted." At Draco's confused look he explained. "By the aliens, I think they used her DNA or something."  
"She did disappear for a while when father was at Hogwarts, she was supposed to be in the states. She was supposed to vacationing, but when she returned father said she was different."  
"How?"  
"Dunno, but he seems to like you, so you could ask him?"  
"He likes me? How can you tell?"  
"He wasn't glaring at you like you're a failure."  
"Really I thought he was."  
"No, the glare was more like a 'why are you who you are and not who you should be' glare."  
"How could you tell?"  
"It's all in the eyes."  
"Huh, so life here really must suck?"  
"In more ways than one, yeah."

Snape watched Isabel as she slept. She had fallen asleep after only a few minutes of meditation. He transfigured pillows under her, took a blanket from his own bed and placed it over her. He slipped out of his tower and was about to head to the great hall for dinner, when he froze. Not by choice, either, he looked to his left to see Maria holding her wand up.  
"So Isabel's back and hiding in your tower?" She asked and then released him of the spell.  
"Ms. Deluca, she came to me for help."  
He expected anything, but what she actually did. She hugged him. "Good, because she'll need your help," she whispered burying her face in his cloak.  
"Maria, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.  
"I had an odd dream earlier, I think the baby or me is trying to contact my father."  
"What did you see?"  
"Snakes and red eyes, and, Severus, you can't tell my mom. She already worries too much."  
"I won't, why don't we go inside and I'll get an elf to bring us food."  
Maria nodded and let Snape take her inside; Snape sighed, never before did he have to console girls, he was afraid of how to deal with it.

Lucius arrived home just as Narcissa, Draco and Kyle were sitting down to dinner. He muttered to himself as he sat and waited for his wife to greet him, but he was not greeted. The three were busy conversing to even notice him. Narcissa was asking Kyle about America and his life. Kyle told her as much as he could to make her feel guilty. Lucius took his seat at the head of the table, but still no one noticed him. He cleared his throat; they turned greeted him and then continued with their conversation. He glared at Kyle as he began to dish out some food. Lucius spent the whole meal eating in silence as the other three conversed about Kyle. He was just about to stand up to leave when Kyle spoke to him.  
"I saw a picture of your mother in the hall was she an American?"  
"Excuse me?" Lucius asked sounding insulted.  
"Well, I've seen a picture of her in Roswell once so I was wondering if she was American."  
"My mother is English; she only visited that dreadful country once."  
"Is that when she disappeared?"  
"Disappeared?"  
"Yeah, I read somewhere that she disappeared for a while."  
Lucius glared at him, "where did you read that?"  
"Doesn't matter, how long was she missing?"  
"Unless you are going to tell me where you read that at, this discussion is over."  
"Fine, so why visit the US if it's such a horrid country."  
"I don't know, she claimed she had business there."  
"What type of business?" Kyle pressed.  
"None of this business, you are not even part of this family!" Lucius exploded. "She wanted you brought here, not me, and all you do is press me about my family. My mother is not your family!"  
Kyle stood slowly, but it was Lucius who cringed when he flew across the room and hit the wall. Kyle's arms were covered in green sparks. "Narcissa, mom may not have known why, but she came to Roswell for a reason. Just like Kavar came to your master for a reason and I want to know why. Why did he choose to align himself with a wizard?"


	31. Power Corrupts?

**Chapter 31**

**Power Corrupts?**

Kyle let Lucius go as he left the room. He walked straight out of the house and kept walking. After a few minutes he heard the front door slam and Draco yell his name. Kyle glanced around and sat on the grass and waited for Draco to find him.

"Kyle, what was that about?" Draco sounded angry. "If you want information about my family there are better ways to do it."

"Yeah, how?"

"Ask the portrait."

"Huh?"

"Ask her, grandmother, she's a bitter horrid woman, but if anyone would know she would."

Kyle smiled, "I didn't even think of that."

"Yeah, well, that's why you're an idiot. Now come back to the house."

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Fine, but father locks the doors at 10 sharp." With that Draco left.

Kyle laid back on the grass and looked up at the stars. He thought about Isabel.

* * *

Isabel awoke to see Severus talking softly with Maria.

"You're awake." Maria spoke softly smiling.

"Yeah," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Seven pm. Want some dinner?" Mara asked.

"Not really."

Severus handed her a cup of tea. "You need to drink something. Liz and your brothers were asking about you."

"Brothers?"

"Michael, too," Maria explained, "I told them you needed rest. A bunch of us are planning to go to Hogsmede tomorrow, are you interested? You can get your Christmas shopping done and get your mind off things."

"Yeah, sure, wow, Christmas is only a few days away isn't it?"

"Yup, the professors and elves have already decorated the castle."

Isabel sipped the tea as she slowly stood and moved over to the small table where Severus and Maria sat in front of the fire. Before Severus could lift his wand a chair transfigured between him and Maria. Maria's jaw dropped and Isabel took a step back surprised. She glanced at Severus' stern face. "I-I didn't mean to, I just thought about how I needed a chair."

"Sit," Severus spoke. "I understand that you are just becoming accustomed to this new power, but you need to learn to control it. Both of you."

Maria opened her mouth to object, but Severus continued.

"Both of you are going through something, though different in nature you will both be experiencing rushes in power. If you do not learn to control it, it can become dangerous for yourselves, those around you, yourselves and (looking at Maria) your baby. I will help you, but it is going to take a lot of power and tim..."

Isabel gasped, "Kyle?"

Isabel blinked and saw stars and Kyle's face.

"Kyle?"

"Isabel, god, I just thought about you I didn't mean…are you doing this?"

"No, Kyle, what's wrong?"

"I think Tess's donor was Draco's grandmother, Lucius' mother."

"I don't understand; how are you?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I didn't even mean to. I should go, uh, how do I go?"

"Stop thinking about me?"

"Right, okay, good night."

"Night."

* * *

Kyle gasped as he opened his eyes, "freaking hell!"

He jumped up and ran back to the house. Once inside he ran straight to his room and closed and locked the door. He jumped into bed and forced himself to sleep, he was afraid to think about what just happened. Better to think in the morning with a clear head.

* * *

Isabel gasped and opened her eyes.

"Isa…"

"It wasn't me," she interrupted Severus, "Kyle, dream walked me."

"How?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, he was supposed to inherit Max's powers not mine."

"At the train station, Kyle's alien power started to flare up." Severus pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was touching Max. When Liz's alien power started to emerge it was because she was touching Max."

Severus' looked away from the girls.

"What?" Maria asked.

"There is another idea."

"Yeeesss," Maria asked dragging out the word.

"Well, up until recently Kyle had no power and he would have been thought to be a squib. Sometimes in rare occasions the offspring of a pure blooded witch or wizard and a muggle has a different effect."

Mara and Isabel were now very interested.

"And?" Isabel asked.

"Sometimes the offspring has power, but not enough to show any potential, but when they are around those with power they appear to have power too. They unconsciously siphon power from others."

"You mean like a vampire?" Maria asked.

"Yes, except they are unaware they are doing it."

"Research?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, but not tonight, I shall ask Dumbledore more about it in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Kyle went back to the portrait of Lucius' mother. She sat looking prim and proper.

"Hello." Kyle spoke.

She looked down at him with icy eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm Narcissa's other son."

"I heard."

"Yeah, so I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? You're a squib; I don't talk to lowly creatures."

Kyle showed her the sparks on his hand. "Squibs can't do this. Look I know what I represent to you."

"The bastard son of my son's wife?"

"That and someone who knows you were abducted."

She glared at him.

"When you were in the states, aliens…"

"Enough!" She snapped. "Tonight midnight, I will come to you and we shall talk, the walls have ears and I have a reputation."

"Course you do, see you tonight." Kyle walked away with a smirk on his face. This was going to be easier than he thought.

As he turned the corner a house elf peered around the corner, master may find this very interesting.

Severus awoke the next morning to find the girls once again in his room; they were curled up together on his bed. He woke them so they could attend breakfast with their family.

* * *

Rath sat with Hermione and Harry, but stood when Isabel entered the hall. He walked over before Max or Michael even noticed she had entered.

"So you're good now?" Isabel asked.

"Trying to be, how are you?"

"I'm good, he didn't treat me like he did you."

"No, he wouldn't, I just (he glanced back at Hermione's encouraging face) want to apologize for everything."

Isabel glanced over at the young witch, "Wow, she really is good at the guilt thing."

"Yeah, well, she's tutoring me; she says she'll help you in everything you missed."

Isabel smiled, "tell her that'll be nice, but maybe after Christmas, I need rest."

"Oh, trust me she'll be too busy."

Isabel gave him a slight kiss on his cheek and then stepped over to where Max and Michael were waiting. She hugged them and Liz. She let Amy kiss her forehead; she even took a hug from Dumbledore, who rubbed her back.

"Are you ready to do some shopping?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I could use something relaxing." Isabel smiled.

Amy continued eating.

"If it comforts anybody, I'm fine, a little edgy, but good. If you want to worry about anyone it should be Kyle, with my absence Nicholas and Lonnie will be driving Lucius nuts."

Michael smiled, "so they're still around?"

"Yeah, so I hear Rath is a student now." She caught Hermione and Rath's eyes.

"Yes, he has been making quite a fine addition to the student body."

The group looked up to see Sirus entering the room. He took a seat on the other side of Amy. Severus glared at him. They finished breakfast in silence, then the group split and would meet again in a few minutes to leave for Hogsmede.

* * *

Kyle made it down to breakfast on time. Lucius entered a minute later, Narcissa looked at him.

Lucius cleared his throat, "Kyle, do you have any plans for today?"

"No, just plan on researching the family tree." Kyle spoke with out looking up. "Why?"

"He has requested your presence."

"He?" Kyle played dumb.

"Yes, Lord Voldermort."

"And if I refuse?" Kyle asked with his mouth full.

Draco kicked him under the table.

"You had better not refuse, my lord liked your princess, but I can make sure he won't like you."

Kyle sighed, "as long as I'm back by midnight, I have a date with a portrait painting."

Lucius glared.

* * *

Isabel returned to her room to shower and change. She finished faster than she had thought she would so she tried to contact Kyle.

"Whoa," Kyle gasped as he was pulled into a dark space. Isabel appeared before him. "What's up?"

"Kyle, I want you to be careful."

"You mean when I see the (he held up his fingers and made quotation marks) 'dark lord'."

"Yes, Severus thinks that you may be sucking powers from other wizards and that's how you are able to dream walk."

"I didn't try, wait, like a vampire."

"Sort of, just be careful. And be wary of Lonnie and Nicholas."

There was a loud knocking.

"I will, I have to go." Kyle told her before blowing a kiss and disappearing.

He opened his eyes as Lucius unspelled the locked door and opened it. Lucius' eyes slowly opened in shock. Kyle's arms were covered in sparks. As Kyle started to stand a wave of power hit him and he fell to the floor. Lucius rushed forward and grabbed Kyle. As he touched Kyle flashes appeared before his eyes. He saw stars, Kyle getting shot, a silver handprint, a boy being killed by a girl that looked like Lucius' mother and strange symbols.

Kyle yanked his arm away and broke the connection.

"I know that woman, who is she?" Lucius demanded.

"An alien, very dangerous, but" Kyle sighed, "she died last year."

"Not possible I saw her here in the wizarding world. She stole my mother's face!"

"No, the Antarians abducted your mother and stole her DNA."

Lucius stood bringing Kyle with him, "we are leaving right now."

With that he dragged Kyle out of the room and down the hall.

Narcissa stood at the end of the hall with Draco.

"We'll be back before dinner." Lucius stated just before grabbing the portkey from Narcissa and shoving it into Kyle's hand.

Narcissa glanced down at Draco. "What are you thinking?"

"That lord V is in trouble."

"How so?"

"Kyle doesn't like authority."

* * *

Kyle blinked and looked around. Everything was different; they were in a whole new, well, old house.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kyle turned his head.

Standing to his left was Lonnie, Nicholas and a tall hooded character.

"He is Lucius' bastard stepson," the figure hissed, "correct?"

"He is," Lucius replied.

"You know I don't appreciate being called bastard." Kyle added. "Why don't we leave it at strange?"

"Don't you mean estranged?" Lonnie asked.

"No."

"Enough, as lord of this house I welcome you…"

"Kyle." Lucius supplied.

"Kyle." The dark lord stepped toward Kyle as he spoke. But Kyle feeling the power radiating off the wizard stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I just don't like to be touched, that's how you get killed."

The wizard smiled, "there are way to kill without touching."

"Sure, but you're a wizard not an alien."

"Yes, I heard all about that," red eyes glanced at Lonnie and Nicholas.

"Oh, so you heard their story. Except they are aliens, I'm the son of a human and pureblood with alien powers." Kyle spoke knowing that his powers were beginning to flare up again. He took a deep breath this wizard was rubbing him the completely wrong way and Kyle was talking too much. The problem was he knew it.

The wizard smirked, "I can see why the princess likes you."

"Princess?"

"Isabel."

"Oh, yeah."

"So I take it you are her white knight?"

"White is to general."

The wizard smiled, "I see, well, we'll have to do something about that."

Kyle saw Lonnie and Nicholas glaring at him.

"Come," the dark wizard spoke, "Kyle, I want you to see what I have planned for our holiday."

The dark wizard escorted Kyle out of the room leaving Lonnie, Nicholas and Lucius behind and uninvited.

"So?" Lonnie asked once they were gone.

Lucius glared at her.

"Has he completely taken over your home like he has taken your place here?"

"No, Lonnie, I think this little development is a complete shock to our albino friend." Nicholas replied.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked with clenched teeth.

"To get rid of the brat of course, don't you want the same?"

"We'll have to be careful," Lonnie added.

Kyle nervously followed the wizard from the room, down the hall, down stairs and into the basement. There in the basement was a large cauldron the strange blue liquid inside was bubbling. The wizard scratched Kyle, but before he could react the wizard added a drop of Kyle's blood to the mixture.

"Hey," Kyle spoke.

"This will protect you from our Christmas present to the rest of the wizarding world. Don't worry I added a drop of your princesses blood as well."

"What is it?" Kyle suddenly became very afraid.

"Malice, fear, pain, it will cause confusion and violence. So much so that I will be able to just reach out and grab that little brat without anyone knowing."

"Brat, you mean Harry."

The wizard nodded his head, "I'm sick of all these games, but I am in no mood to fight your alien friends."

"But Isabel will remain unharmed?"

"Yes, and you are reacting just how I expected."

"Which is?"

"Fear, you will attend our gathering or I will kill your princess. Understand?"

"No, why me? I'm just a squib."

"No," the wizard grabbed Kyle's arm, both felt Kyle's power begin to pull on Voldermort's. "You are so much more; you are going to catch that Potter brat."

Kyle pulled away, "and if I refuse."

"You won't have a chance."

"How did you know, about me?"

"I can feel you, I've known since you walked in." The wizard grabbed Kyle again and gripped his arm tighter so both could feel Kyle's power pulling at Voldermort's.

The power was too much it became to take over Kyle's mind. Kyle felt so much hate pour into him, he needed to fight it.

Kyle opened his eyes he was back at the Malfoy mansion and someone was yelling at him.

"Wake up; I didn't come all the way down here to talk to myself."

He opened his eyes and saw the portrait of Lucius' mother glaring at him. "Sorry, I had a very tiring meeting with your son's master."

"At least you're socializing with the right circles," she smirked. "About what you said earlier, it's true I was taken. I don't know what they did to me and I don't want to. All this is to stay between us, understand?"

"Completely, thank you, but my head hurts so I'll talk to you later."

She smiled, which scared Kyle because it made her look evil. "Have you received the mark yet?"

"What?"

"The dark mark, the one that my son bears and that my grandson shall receive next year, did you receive it?"

"No, I don't want to be part of his group?"

"You should, when the war comes you want to be on the winning side."

"I am, I'm a mudblood as you say, I don't belong with them."

"If you have power we can see past all that."

"Can you?"

"It's all about the power and if you're here than you must have a lot of it."

Kyle was getting angry, "I don't I just know how to steal it."

"Well, than that's why you are here," her smile grew. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Isabel's day went well, she got all her shopping done and she even found time to talk to her brother. He actually took the news well, and didn't overact. But then what could he do, it wasn't as though he could have been there to hold her hand? She was just sitting down to dinner when a wave of power struck her. She grasped a hand nearest her, her brother's and both slipped into the powers grasp. Images flashed before their eyes and they could feel the pain and sorrow of who ever was sending them this message.

"_Welcome to the family."_

"_Malice, fear, pain, it will cause confusion and violence. So much so that I will be able to just reach out and grab that little brat without anyone knowing."_

The last image was of the dark mark and Kyle screaming, "I'll always love you!" Then he whispered, "never forget me."


	32. Christmas Horrors

**Chapter 32**

**Christmas Horrors**

"_Never forget me."_

"KYLE!" Isabel screamed as she opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Sirus and Snape were standing over her. She sat up and glanced around Max was on the bed next to her talking to Dumbledore.

"Kyle was warning us, HE has something horrible planned for Christmas. I think Kyle was telling us that he wouldn't be able to protect us."

Isabel broke down and started to cry. She grabbed both Sirus and Snape to her. Both wizards glanced at each other in confusion.

Dumbledore looked up to Amy and Rath. "Until further notice everyone is going to be staying in the Ravenclaw rooms. Rath, help move Hermione and Harry. Amy, get everyone else and their things. I want no evidence of anyone left in the other houses. Understood?"

Both nodded their heads and left.

* * *

Draco was very worried, ever since Kyle returned he was acting very strangely. Draco sat in his room and began writing a letter to the only person other than Kyle who would believe him. Draco watched as the letter and the owl disappeared from sight, before heading down to dinner. There he found Kyle already eating and talking with Lucius. Draco watched as his mother's eyes shifted nervously between the two. 

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Kyle turned to him and Draco froze. Kyle's eyes were hazy with green sparkling around the edges of his irises. "Just asking my stepfather about his noble life," Kyle spoke, but his voice sounded strained and horse.

"Noble?" Draco asked as he twisted his wrist too soon and sweet potatoes tumbled off to his plate and some onto to his lap.

Lucius ignored the action as Narcissa watched on quietly.

"Why yes, being a deatheater, it sounds so interesting, I want to know everything."

"Why?"

"So I can find my place in this family, and in his world."

Draco's hand was frozen over his plate as his jaw unhinged and dropped open.

"Draco, your plate," Narcissa whispered.

Draco stood and stepped away from the table knocking over his chair. It hit the floor with a loud thud. "I don't understand, what about Isabel?"

"Isabel shall be safe. She is special after all, she killed Kavar."

Draco's eyes moved rapidly between Lucius and Kyle. "I-I-I…" Draco ran from the room.

He needed to talk to someone, but he didn't feel he could trust anyone in his house anymore. Voldermort had done something to Kyle and his mother Draco's; Kyle's own mother had done absolutely nothing to stop it. Tomorrow was Christmas and then they'd all find out what the dark wizard had been planning. "Hey!" Draco skidded to a stop in front of his grandmother's portrait. "What is wrong with the mudblood?"

"I don't know; why do you care?" He asked her confused.

"Because I never told anyone about my visit to the states and do not want him babbling to the dark lord."

Draco couldn't take it anymore; he ripped the portrait off the wall.

"Hey, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Changing the game," Draco hissed as he threw the portrait. It sailed over the banister and hit the floor below with a loud crack. Draco wasn't there to see it; he was already in his room with his bag and a handful of Floo Powder. He threw it into the fire and stepped into it.

* * *

Snape and Sirus were doing their final sweep of the castle grounds when Sirus shifted his form and started running toward the lake. 

"You stupid…" Snape started to yell, but stopped when he saw the figure in the snow. It wavered and then collapsed. Snape called for a broom and flew off after the dog. He arrived at the spot to find Sirus cradling an unconscious Draco.

"Isn't he supposed to be at home?" Sirus asked.

"I fear tomorrow's fate is worse than we thought." Snape spoke.

"Merlin, to attack on Christmas," Sirus sighed as they made their way back up to the castle. He handed Draco to Snape, "I'll finish, take care of him."

Snape took the boy and that's when he saw the boy was clutching a bottle in his right hand. Snape entered the castle and flew to the Ravenclaw dorms, since all other parts of the castle were currently warded, closed off and empty. He spoke the password and entered. He laid Draco on the couch and watched as Hermione left her chair with Rath and ran to get the headmaster. Rath made his way over to them as Harry entered the room. Snape took the bottle from Draco.

"What is that?" Rath asked as they both stared at the blue and red swirling liquid.

"I'm not sure."

Dumbledore entered just as Draco began to wake up. He helped the boy sit up.

"Kyle, they did something to Kyle! I stole that from the Riddle house before coming here. They are going to make Kyle do it!" The words spilled from Draco's lips.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes widened as his eyes shifted to Harry's. "Come for you."

Harry took a step back, but bumped into Amy. He glanced up to see tears falling from her face. She turned and ran out of the common room out into the castle.

"Let her go." Dumbledore told Snape and Sirus. He then turned to Draco, "how do you know?"

"Kyle's different, ever since he returned from his visit with the dark lord."

"Draco, what is this?" Snape asked holding the bottle to Draco's eye level.

"Whatever they're planning."

Snape handed it to Dumbledore as Liz entered the room.

Liz rushed to Draco with a blanket; she began to wrap him in it. She glanced up to see the bottle, "may I?"

Dumbledore let her touch it. As her fingers made contact, she received a flash. _Kyle, hate, fear, confusion, sparks in eyes, Kyle's eyes, Isabel, the dark mark._

"No," she gasped.

"What?" Rath asked.

"That potion is pure hate and fear and only Kyle and Isabel are immune."

Snape took the potion back and turned to leave. Liz stood as well.

"You should stay," Snape told her.

Liz shook her head, "no, I'm the reason Kyle was even messed up in any of this, I have to help."

"You can't change the past."

"I'm a great chemist and not so bad at potions, I need to help."

"Severus, you have until noon," Draco spoke.

Snape glanced at Liz and then to Dumbledore, "we'll work fast."

* * *

"Where is he?" Lucius roared as he glanced around Draco's empty bedroom. 

Kyle appeared in the doorway just behind Narcissa, "don't you know by now?"

"What?" Lucius hissed.

"Your son will be your undoing, he's a traitor. Let him go, he now shares Potter's fate."

"No!" Lucius roared. "Not my son, hers maybe not mine!" Lucius knows that the dark lord has manipulated Narcissa's eldest son, but he will not give up on his only son.

Kyle smirked, it wasn't his own; the boy was now a puppet. Lucius grabbed one of Draco's draggers. His son had been collecting them for years, ornate ones, antique ones, all sharp. He threw it at Kyle, but the Roswellian slid to the side and the blade embedded itself in the wall behind him.

"Lucius, calm down, once my plan goes into action we will know who is truly loyal."

Lucius glared at the boy as he left the room. He turned to see Narcissa standing in the doorway.

"You won't lose him," she spoke, "he's confused, he loves someone at the school."

She held out a piece of parchment.

Lucius strode over to her and ripped the paper from her hand.

"_I know we don't get along, but Kyle needs our help. You-know-who has done something to him. I don't know what, but it certainly isn't good. You're the smartest witch I know, is there any spell I can do to reveal another presence or possession?"_

Lucius looked at who the letter was addressed to, "the mudblood?"

* * *

The day had been uneventful, which just made everyone worry even more. Well, except for Maria who was kept in the dark about everything, Michael and Amy didn't want her become stressed. Snape and Liz spent the night in the potions classroom carefully extracting bits of the potion for study. All they were able to identify was Isabel and Kyle's blood, a.k.a. the red swirls. At some point, Snape had fallen asleep; Liz continued on. 

Harry awoke the next morning in the same room as Draco and Hermione and Rath. Harry stretched, reached for his glasses and put them on. Draco was sleeping soundly, and Rath was sharing a bed with Hermione? Harry shook his head something odd was going on with those two. Harry slid out of bed and silently moved toward the door. Down in the common room he found Max and Dumbledore. Harry sat down unnoticed next to Max on the couch. Dumbledore sat next to them in a chair.

Max yawned, "he insisted on sleeping down here." Max whispered nodding at the headmaster.

Harry looked up at to see that the headmaster was indeed sleeping.

"Merry Christmas," both glanced up to see Amy enter. She was dressed in black pjs covered with little green alien heads.

Max raised an eyebrow.

"What? These are my favorite."

"Nothing," Max replied, "just when you dress like that I tend to forget you are a powerful witch."

"I'm not that powerful, hi, Harry." She spoke as she ruffled Harry's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Amy, how's Maria?"

"Still sleeping," she glanced around. "Liz still with Severeus?"

Max nodded his head, "Severus warded all the passageways between us and them, so we can't go and check on them."

Once the rest awoke Dumbledore had the house elves bring breakfast.

* * *

"I got something!" Liz exclaimed. She was so excited, until she noticed the sleeping potion professor. "So that's why he stopped griping." She spoke to herself. "Snape! Severus, wake up!" 

Nothing.

She knew he would be angry if she did a spell to wake him up. She smiled wickedly. "Amy, why are you naked!"

Snape jumped up and waved his wand at Liz. A robe appeared atop her other clothes as the professor glanced around angrily. She yanked off the robe and smirked.

Before his steely glare could turn into a rant she spoke, "Now I couldn't figure out a counter spell, but if we add samples of our blood to the potion we'll be immune as well."

Snape blinked and then glared at her. "Sounds like a good idea, but how are we to add our blood to Voldermort's potion?"

"Well, uh, I don't know, you got sleep I haven't." Liz leaned over and put her head on her arms on the table.

"Sorry, I don't like to be defeated."

"And you're the one who fell asleep?" She sighed. "At least you're not the bitch who sold out her son." Liz's voice sounded funny as she spoke into the table. She yawned, "I could use some coffee."

POP

"Headmaster tolds Dobby to brings you breakfast."

Liz glanced up eyeing the fresh pot of coffee; she practically leaped over the table. Snape watched her pour a large mug full and add lots of cream and heaping spoonfuls of sugar.

"Thank you, Dobby, tell the headmaster we appreciate it."

"Oww, hot, hot," Liz muttered as she burnt her tongue taking a large sip.

Dobby bowed and disappeared with another pop.

"How is the coffee?" Snape asked as he poured himself a cup.

"Tongue burning hot," she watched as he used magic to cool it down.

"One would think with both alien and magical powers you think to use them."

"Too easy."

"Or more comfortable."

"Again, too easy," Liz picked up one of the prepared plates and began to eat.

Snape sat across from her and did the same.

"So while I was resting my…"

"Sleeping," she filled in.

"…eyes," he glared at her, she looked at him innocently while chewing her eggs, "did you come up with anything else."

"Laughter bomb."

He choked on a piece of pumkin danish, "pardon?"

"Yeah, you had one in your desk drawer; I think it's one of the Weasley twins' inventions."

"And how will that help?"

"Happiness, positive feelings, maybe if we have them charmed to go off after Kyle arrives."

A loud alarm sounded, Liz and Snape jumped. "Is that?" Liz began to ask.

Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of the door as it blew open. He threw her toward his desk, "I have five bombs in the right drawer."

Liz landed on the floor behind the desk; she ripped the drawer out of the desk and stuffed the bombs into and inside pocket of her robe. She kept one in her left hand and held her wand with her right. She peered over the desk in time to see Kyle throw a bottle to the floor a vapor rose and began to engulf them. Liz felt her chest tighten, no; she thought strongly and threw the bomb.

"NO!" She yelled, "Severus, hold him off!"

Snape began to laugh as Liz ran by Kyle. Kyle shoved Snape away and reached for her. Liz grabbed a student's cauldron and threw it. The contents splashed over Kyle's legs and turned to rock hard cement. Liz fled from the room, but before seeing Kyle's very empty eyes. Her heart ached, but she kept running.

* * *

Rath and Hermione were in the common room when the alarms went off. Max, Michael and Sirus ran in. 

"He's here isn't he?" Max asked.

Dumbledore entered from the portrait entrance. "Yes, he is, Severus is trying to contain him, while Miss Parker serves as a diversion if he gets farther into the castle." Dumbledore stepped forward and handed out the laugh bombs; "if, if the potion leaks into this room you are to use these to counter the effects, understand?"

Max stepped forward. "But, Liz, I have to help…"

"No, you will stay here Harry, Draco and Maria needs you. Rath, you will come with me."

Rath bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips, "our secret!" He told the others with a glare. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," Hermione told him.

"I will," Rath turned and followed Dumbledore out into the hall.

Michael and Max turned to look at Hermione.

"What?"

"You do know what he is right?" Max asked.

"An alien and so are you two."

"Dangerous," Michael finished.

"Yeah, well, so am I," she was serious, but could see that the two alien-hybrids were waiting for the joke. "Think about it, I'm one of the smartest students, sure Harry is special, but I read a lot, like Liz. Just because I'm young does not mean I don't know how to turn you into a rat." With that she turned and went to look for Harry hoping he and Draco hadn't killed each other yet.

* * *

They hadn't in fact Draco was just about to finish another protection ward when she entered. Harry pulled her into their circle as Draco finished. 

"It may not hold." Draco spoke softly.

"Then why bother casting it?" Harry asked.

"Cause I don't my brother to have blood on his hands."

"He won't," Hermione spoke as she sat next to Harry, Draco glanced up at her. The way he looked at her, made Hermione nervous, it was as though he wanted something. "Liz, Snape, Dumbledore and Rath are out there."

"Liz?" Draco asked frightened.

"Yeah, Harry, do you have any laughter bombs on you?"

"A few why?"

"That's what we are supposed to use to counter Voldermort's potion."

"You're not serious?" Draco asked.

"It seems to be working so far."

* * *

'Yeah, so far,' Liz thought as she ran. After she told Dumbledore her plan, she found herself on the moving stairs and Kyle running toward her from four flights down. 

"Where's Snape?" She yelled down as she stopped in the middle of a flight as it moved.

"A bit frozen," Kyle replied, but his voice wasn't his own, it was rough and strained as though he had a sore throat.

She stayed in the middle of the flight, but then she heard a crash glass shattering. She glanced down at another bottle of potion. She inhaled without thinking, her head spun. Kyle was being such a wimp, letting that wizard use him. He should be great full without her, he wouldn't have his powers. She leaned over the railing and yelled a spell.

Kyle's body went rigid and started to fall, but then he shivered and the spell starts to break. Rath enters the stairwell and throws a bomb at Liz in hits her square the chest and explodes. She falls to her knees and beings to laugh. Rath runs to her as Dumbledore covers him.

'Why did I let myself be the bait,' she thought as she let Rath drag her out of the stairwell.

Dumbledore shot a stun spell at Kyle as Rath returned and began chanting an exorcism spell, he had learned back home in New York.

Kyle screamed, "Fools, no, muggle mystic crap… aaahhhh!" They watched as Kyle dropped to the floor as though his strings were cut.

"Careful," Dumbledore spoke as Rath jumped over the railing and landed next to Kyle's body.

Rath leaned down to check his pulse.

"No!" Kyle yelled out, causing Rath to fall back onto his butt in surprise.

"Shit, don't do that!"

"He's still here, I'll hurt you." Kyle spoke.

"Well, then this is going to hurt." Rath replied.

Kyle looked at him confused, before he could ask why Rath punched Kyle hard knocking him out.

"Hurry, I don't know how long he'll stay out." Rath spoke as Dumbledore helped by levitating Kyle's body.

"I'm going to go unfreeze Snape." Liz spoke and started down the steps.

Dumbledore turned to Rath, "where did you learn that spell?"

Rath smirked. "A palm reader in New York tried to exorcise me after seeing my alien powers, I thought it was funny and memorized it."

"Exorcism spells are not often used in the wizarding world, but they do have power. I doubt Voldermort was expecting that."

"So is he out then?"

"I hope so."

* * *

The common room door opened, Max, Amy and Hermione stood expecting the worst. Liz and Rath entered and ran directly to their lovers. 

"It's over," Liz spoke.

"Is it, really?" Amy asked.

"Well, Kyle's clean, but no, he's still out there." Rath replied.


End file.
